Impulsion et Conséquence
by misspika77
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione et ses amis retrouvent Poudlard et leur terrible professeur de potion. Severus et Hermione devront faire face aux conséquences de leurs actes...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bon voilà ma première fic Severus et Hermione! (poster en troisième mais bon xD) J'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture! ENJOY! :) **

Impulsion et conséquence

Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger avait pris le Poudlard express avec la plus grande joie possible. La guerre était finie, le seigneur des ténèbres était mort et la vie pouvait enfin prendre un court normal. Chaque élève de l'établissement avait été invité à reprendre leurs études là où ils les avaient laissées. Bien évidemment ils avaient tous acceptés avec bonheur.

Après la guerre, la vie avait repris son court plus ou moins normalement. Elle était sortie avec Ron quelques semaines après l'ultime bataille. Sous la pression qu'ils eurent pendant des mois, ils s'étaient embrassés dans la tanière du basilic. Sur le coup c'était bon, bien, revigorant, voir même vital. Mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout fais l'un pour l'autre et avaient rompu tout en se jurant de rester amis. Harry et Ron étaient comme des frères pour la jeune fille.

Les mois qui ont suivis la disparition de Lord Voldemort avait été consacré à la remettre le château en état. Les dégâts avaient été considérables ! Il faudrait des années pour que l'école de Poudlard retrouve son faste d'antan.

Les cours et la routine avait repris dans un enthousiasme général. La grande Salle, les salles de cours et les différentes maisons avait été parfaitement remis en état pour pouvoir accueillir leurs élèves. Dans les couloirs, on pouvait apercevoir des traces de la dernière bataille.

Severus Snape avait survécu à sa mise à mort par le seigneur des ténèbres. A la demande de la directrice, il avait accepté de reprendre son poste de professeur de potion et de directeur de Serpentard. Remus Lupin fraîchement remis de ses blessures avait accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Minerva McGonagall assurait pleinement sa fonction de directrice de Poudlard laissant ainsi son poste de professeur de métamorphose et de directrice de Gryffondor à un tout nouveau professeur : Iphigénia Datsin…

Les premières semaines furent d'une normalité apaisante. Pas de pierre philosophale, pas de basilic, pas de Voldemort…Rien ! Plus rien n'était en mesure de troubler leurs vies. Après les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues l'année passée, une simple dispute entre deux étudiants leur faisait plaisir.

Seul les cours avec le professeur Snape avait changés…Ils étaient acore pire qu'avant !

L'homme en noir avait été sauvé miraculeusement…à son grand malheur ! Il avait fait trop de mal dans sa vie, il ne méritait pas de survivre, il aurait du mourir…il aurait du mourir de la même façon qu'il avait vécu. Il avait été mangemort puis espion de Dumbledor, c'était une issue logique qu'il meurt pendant cette guerre. Mais non ! Son destin s'en était mêlé et l'avait sauvé. Non seulement il était déçu de s'en être sorti mais dans ce qu'il avait cru être son dernier souffle, il avait permis à Harry Potter de « lire » dans ses pensées ! S'il serait mort le jeune homme aurait pu au final avoir une autre vision de lui et il n'aurait pas été obligé de supporter ça vu qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde…alors que là, il devait l'avoir dans sa classe presque tous les jours, le voir tout le temps et ça le mettait dans une colère noire de savoir qu'il avait surement pitié de lui et ça il ne le supportait pas !

Severus ne voulait pas paraitre faible ou comme tous ces autres « héros » qu'il trouvait désespérant. Il n'était pas un martyr, il a fait des choix et les as assumé jusqu'au bout ce que peu de personne avait fait.

Pour ne pas perde l'image qu'il avait battit pendant des décennies, Severus devint encore pire ! Plus sarcastique, plus méchant, plus infecte que les années précédentes. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse ne serais-ce qu'apprécier quelqu'un comme lui, lui-même se détestait alors personne ne devait l'apprécié…il n'était pas digne qu'on l'apprécie…et il allait tout faire pour que ces gamins le déteste encore plus, il les humilierait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui trouve des surnoms encore pire que ceux dont il avait été affublé pendant toute la période de son enseignement. Il s'acharnerait sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils le haïssent comme il le haïssait avant la guerre.

Snape faisait pleuvoir les heures de colles, il enlevait des points à tout le monde, tout le temps trouvant toujours une excuse plus ou moins crédible. Il pouvait voir la haine farouche de certain élève qui le regardait quand il passait dans un couloir et il était satisfait comme ça.

Harry Potter et toute sa maison d'insupportables gamins, avec l'arrogance démesurée qui était commun à tous les Gryffondor étaient ses cibles préférées surtout le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Il s'était ouvert à lui dans un « dernier » soupire et Harry connaissait ses faiblesses et il se jura qu'il allait vite fait oublier tout ça.

Même les Serpentard en prenait plein leur tête, il ne faisait plus aucune différence maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de favoriser les enfants de mangemort. Il pouvait détester tout ces élèves comme il le voulait.

Au début les élèves de 7ème année pensaient que c'était juste pour leur faire oublié qu'il avait été le grand « héros » de la guerre. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ils avaient convenu que peut être Severus Snape était un héro de guerre et un puissant sorcier mais quel enfoiré !

Ils avaient essayée de trouver des circonstances atténuantes à propos de son comportement infect mais plus les semaines passaient et plus c'était dur de rester objectif.

Seamus avait balancé que malgré toute ses qualités peut être que c'était juste un « conard » dans la vie de tous les jours. Et l'idée avait germé dans la tête de tout le monde et voilà 5 semaines après le rentré, il était redevenu aux yeux de ses élèves « un conard ».

Hermione les entendait se plaindre de Snape toute la journée ! A table, en cours, dans leur dortoir…partout ! Severus Snape était (re)devenu la bête noir de Poudlard ! Personne n'avait eu le souvenir d'un professeur autant haï…à part peut être Dolores Ombrage !

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tout le monde était assis et se plaignait ouvertement de leur tyrannique professeur de potion.

« Il m'a collé pendant un mois avec Rusard parce que je l'ai bousculé dans le couloir. Dit Seamus

_ Au cours dernier j'ai perdus 100 points. Rajouta Neville.

_ Il n'est pas si terrible…

_ Oh non Harry ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Arrêtes de remettre ça sur le tapis à chaque fois

_ Seamus à raison Harry ! Il t'a peut-être sauvé la vie et il a été un membre assidu de l'Ordre et sans lui on aurait sûrement perdu la guerre…dit Neville

_ Mais franchement, c'est une pourriture ! ajouta Dean

_ J'ai même entendu que les Serpentard le détestait tout autant que nous. Rétorqua Ron

_ C'est peut-être un héro de guerre mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de nous traiter comme ça ! Répliqua Seamus»

Harry regarda tous ces amis discourir et vomir leur haine. Et quand il y réfléchi…lui aussi avait du mal à l'aimer. Malgré tout…

Hermione se demandait quoi faire pour aider ses amis et sa maison. La promotion de Ginny et la leur avait été fusionné. Entre les élèves disparus l'année dernière et ceux qui avait décidé de ne pas revenir à l'école, leur classe n'était donc pas surchargées. Elle se retrouvait donc en classe avec ses meilleurs amis, sa deuxième famille… Alors la situation avec Snape l'ennuyait beaucoup. Elle avait toujours été maternelle envers ses amis, elle était la plus mature et la plus enclin à prendre les décisions avec une objectivité à toutes épreuves, elle était la voix de la raison…et elle les aimait tellement que ça lui faisait mal de les voir se faire torturer de la sorte.

Avant la guerre, elle s'en fichait. Snape était la chauve souris des cachots et il était froid, sévère, rustre, tout ce qu'on voulait mais il n'avait jamais été ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il la dépassait le plus c'était qu'elle avait l'impression que leur professeur le faisait exprès qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer, qu'il prenait du plaisir à taper la où ça faisait mal. S'il continuait comme ça, elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps. Elle voulait l'envoyer sur les roses, lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait et l'affronter. Car les garçons (et les filles) étaient bien gentil mais se plaindre et l'insulter à tout va n'allait sûrement pas arranger les choses.

Elle devait faire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Peut-être que si elle avertissait le professeur McGonagall des agissements de Snape…Oui c'est ça ! Elle allait le dénoncer auprès de McGonagall !

Elle était devenue directrice maintenant et était tout à fais capable de mettre fin à ce comportement. Sérieusement…c'était peut drastique mais il faut ce qu'il faut…Il n'avait pas combattu le seigneur de ténèbres pour supporter les états d'âmes d'un professeur qui était déçu de ne pas être mort ! Car oui, c'était peut-être sauter aux conclusions mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Snape avait été déçu de ne pas mourir comme beaucoup de monde alors il rejetait sa frustration sur ses élèves ! Et bas non, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! En tout cas, elle ne le laissera pas faire ça impunément encore longtemps. Demain après les cours, elle irait voir la directrice.

Le lendemain, les cours s'enchainèrent comme d'habitude. Le dernier fut celui avec le professeur Snape et cela tombait très bien ! Hermione avait ruminé toute la journée ce qu'elle dirait au professeur McGonagall, alors vu qu'il assurait le dernier cours de la journée, il la préparerait sans le savoir à sa plainte prochaine.

En entrant dans la classe, la jeune femme s'était conditionné à prendre sur elle pour pouvoir tout ressortir dans le bureau de la directrice. Après avoir claqué la porte et insulté quelques élèves, le professeur Snape continua son cours avec la même vigueur que d'habitude. Il était particulièrement en forme ce jour là. Il avait affublé presque tout le monde de surnom plus sympathique les uns que les autres…pointant du doigt leurs faiblesses et leurs difficultés. Harry semblait être sa victime préféré aujourd'hui, car le professeur ne manquait jamais une occasion de le rabaissé ou de lui envoyer une réflexion de son cru. Hermione bouillait dans son coin, assise au fond de la salle avec Ginny, elle essayait de se concentrer un maximum sur sa potion et sur rien d'autre.

« Avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres ne vous dispense pas de suivre mes instructions, monsieur Potter

_ ASSEZ ! »

Hermione s'était elle-même surprise. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était elle qui avait hurlé « assez » à son professeur. Mais là s'en était trop ! Ça faisait 1h et demi qu'il n'arrêtait pas. Sa patience avait des limites, tout le monde la regardait sous le choc. Snape se retourna vers elle avec un regard des plus meurtriers.

« Je vous demande pardon, miss Granger ? »

Mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle le regardait dans les yeux avec autant de fureur que lui.

« Vous avez très bien compris professeur !

_ Oh…je vois… Très bien puisque miss Granger s'est exprimé à voix haute sans en avoir la permission. Interrogation surprise »

Il ne lui avait même pas laissé une chance de rétorquer. Et ça avait le don de la mettre dans une colère noire ! Toute la classe regarda Hermione avec une haine farouche ! Elle pouvait presque entendre leurs insultes ! A cause d'elle, ils avaient été punis d'un contrôle surprise qui bien sur était d'une difficulté sans nom. A cause d'elle oui, mais elle l'avait fait pour eux tous ! Ils étaient vraiment injustes ! C'était facile d'insulter Snape derrière son dos et « organiser » des meetings qui ressemblait presque à des réunions de résistants pendant une guerre par contre dès qu'il s'agissait d'affronter leur tyran, il n'y avait plus personne ! Elle voulait les gifler !

Bande de gamin hypocrite et sans cervelle !

Voilà maintenant elle se mettait à les insulter « à la Snape »

A la fin du cours, chaque élève déposa son parchemin sur le bureau de leur enseignant et sortit le plus vite possible de la salle de torture. Hermione se leva et fit de même. Quand elle fut à mi-chemin de la porte, sa voix retenti derrière elle.

« Miss Granger, un mot »

Elle se figea.

Elle n'avait pas peur

Elle se retourna et lui fit face ! Elle le regarda dans les yeux immédiatement.

« Vous avez fait preuve d'une insolence sans nom, tout à l'heure.

_ Vous l'avez cherché

_ Je vous en pris développer votre pensée, je sens que cela peut être très…instructif

_ Vous n'arrêtez pas de nous maltraité ! Vos réflexions, vos heures de colles à n'en plus finir, les points qui s'évaporent aussi vite que de l'eau bouillante…C'est insupportable !

_ Je ne pensais pas avoir à faire à des gamins sensibles. Je pensais avoir en 7ème année des jeunes personnes qui avaient affronté la mort en face »

Et il gardait son calme ! C'est ce qui était le plus exaspérant ! On aurait dit qu'il jouissait de la situation ! Et plus il était calme et plus Hermione était en colère.

« Justement ! Nous avons affronté la mort en face, nous avons vu nos amis mourir, nous avons affronté le mal à l'état pur… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous avons perdu nos émotions et notre cœur !

_ Vous êtes pitoyable tous autant que vous êtes »

Là se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase !

« Pas autant que vous ! »

Il se leva d'un bon et s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse incroyable. Leur visage était à seulement quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, l'atmosphère devint pesante.

« Osez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?! »

Sa voie était rauque, pleine de colère et de ressentiment, Hermione trembla.

« Je peux reformuler si vous voulez. Nous ne sommes pas aussi pitoyable que vous »

Elle avait baissé sa voix au même niveau sonore que lui, elle sonnait presque dangereuse. Elle avait appuyé sur chaque mot et sur chaque syllabe. Il l'attrapa par le col et la colla contre le mur juste derrière eux.

« Je vous interdis de me parler de la sorte, petite idiote »

Il parlait directement dans son visage. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau…ils étaient tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum.

« Et moi je vous interdis de m'insulter de petite idiote, professeur.

_ Je n'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une gamine dans votre genre

_ Si vous haïssez la vie pour vous avoir donné une nouvelle chance de changer les choses, nous y sommes pour rien ! »

Il lâcha ses vêtements et lui parlait en la montrant du doigt, la menaçant.

« Ne parlez pas de se que vous ne savez pas !

_ Je sais que vous avez failli mourir et que dans un dernier soupire, vous avez dévoilé vos secrets à Harry en pensant en avoir terminé avec la vie, mais voilà vous vous en être tiré ! Et maintenant vous haïssez le monde entier car tout le monde sais maintenant que vous avez des faiblesses. Et ça vous ne le supportez pas !... »

Elle avait été insolente ! Elle avait choisi ses mots avec soins, elle les avait manipulé afin qu'ils l'atteignent. Et plus elle continuait d'avouer à haute voix ses faiblesses, et plus il avait mal ! Elle l'avait percé à jour, chaque chose qu'elle disait était douloureusement vraie ! C'était comme-ci elle avait pénétré son âme et qu'elle exposait devant lui toutes ses douleurs. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre parler ! Car elle ne faisait que ça, mais chacune de ses phrases le poussait à une vitesse folle dans ses derniers retranchements, il était à deux doigts de lui sauté à la gorge pour l'étrangler.

Mais son discourt continuait, il avait beau essayer de lui dire de s'arrêter mais elle n'en avait rien à faire ! Quand la coupe fut pleine, il n'était plus conscient de se qu'il faisait et il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa brutalement !

Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de l'embrasser, jamais ! Mais il voulait qu'elle la ferme, car s'était plus qu'il ne pouvait endurer.

La tension était palpable. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité. Ils s'étaient mis l'un et l'autre dans un état de nerf extrême. Toute l'aversion qui éprouvait l'un pour l'autre était ressorti dans ce baiser.

Au lieu de le rejeter violemment, Hermione s'agrippa à son cou et répondit à ses lèvres avec une violence inégalable. Ils se dévoraient la bouche ! Leurs lèvres étaient avides de l'autre. Il la souleva en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses et la plaqua contre une des tables de la classe.

Une fois assise, la langue de son professeur avait bravé sa bouche et vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se caressaient, se battant littéralement pour savoir qui auraient le dessus sur l'autre, c'était une bataille acharnée !

Il se détacha légèrement d'elle et de sa bouche. Ses yeux noirs étaient pleins de fureur et d'excitation. Il lui écarta les jambes et vint se placer entre celle-ci. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur la gorge de la jeune femme, susurrant brutalement chaque millimètre de peau. Elle serra Snape très fort contre elle. Quand leurs bassins se rencontrèrent véritablement, elle pu sentir à quel point il était dur. Son érection déformait son pantalon dans lequel il était maintenant très à l'étroit.

La situation l'excitait au plus au point, à tel point que ça lui faisait mal. Il enleva sa grande cape puis se rejeta sur sa bouche en feu. Il passa ses mains sous son chemisier et partit à la rencontre de sa poitrine. Dès qu'Hermione sentit les mains de Snape contre sa peau elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Tout son corps s'était réveillé d'un seul coup ! Les poils de ses bras se sont hérissés, ses pupilles se sont dilatés, sa bouche s'est asséchée et sa culotte s'est humidifiée !

Elle s'allongea sur la table et il lui souleva son pull et sa chemise, il poussa légèrement le sous vêtement qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son monticule de chair qu'il prit en bouche. Il saisit férocement ses deux seins avec ses mains et mordillait ses tétons l'un après l'autre. Quand l'un était dépourvu de ses tortures buccales l'autre subissait les assauts de ses doigts. Tirant, mordant, titillant…il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Hermione s'était cambrée un maximum pour aller la rencontre de la bouche de Severus. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs comme pour lui interdire de bouger.

Elle sentait toujours son érection contre sa cuisse. Elle commença donc à onduler du bassin contre lui. Il gémit bruyamment. Il recula de sa poitrine et passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, sous sa jupe. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et posa ses doigts contre elle. Hermione sursauta et gémit contre sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir à travers sa culote à quel point elle était humide, il bougea doucement ses doigts de haut en bas de sa fente et les halètements qu'elle fit ne firent que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. D'un geste brusque il arracha le tissu qui le séparait de son humidité et jeta le sous vêtement sur le sol.

Il défit seulement sa ceinture et sa braguette et il l'approcha du bord de la table. Dans un mouvement de bassin loin d'être doux, il l'a pénétra d'un cou sec. Hermione hurla ! Dans l'euphorie, il ne savait pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Et pour dire la vérité il s'en fichait royalement !

Elle l'avait humilié, elle lui avait manqué de respect, il s'était senti ramener plus bas que terre par cette gamine de 18 ans, il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait ! Et plus ça allait et plus ses coups de reins était rude et brutaux. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, son cerveau était littéralement déconnecté ! Elle ne savait plus si elle avait mal ou si elle aimait…elle était perdue ! La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser c'était lui battant dans et hors d'elle avec une fureur démesurée !

Son corps devint chaud comme la braise, sa vision se troubla, elle sentit quelque chose d'inconnu la balayé, elle se crispa essayant de s'agripper à ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle poussa un hurlement silencieux. Severus sentit ses muscles vaginaux se contracter autour de lui. Elle était humide et tellement chaude qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans une fournaise de chair. Il sourit machiavéliquement, il agrippa les hanches de la jeune femme et alla de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort…Il voulait la faire perde complètement pied ! Les dernières pénétrations qu'il lui assainit furent d'une bestialité incomparable, il finit par exploser en elle en hurlant.

Ils finirent par reprendre une respiration régulière. Il sortit d'elle et rattacha sa ceinture et reboutonna son pantalon. Quand il leva la tête il pu voir Hermione Granger élève de 7ème année de la maison Gryffondor, allongé sur une table de sa salle de classe en sueur et haletante, le chemisier et le pull replié vers le haut avec le soutien gorge baissé qui laissait sortir sa poitrine, la jupe relevée à la taille, les jambes écartées avec son sperme et du sang coulant le long de sa cuisse.

Du sang ! Elle était vierge !

Il eut un haut le cœur ! Severus fut projeté dans la réalité, il avait baisée son élève vierge dans sa salle de classe. Il était trop submergé par la culpabilité et la rage de lui-même qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il se passerait quoi maintenant qu'il avait fait…ça. N'importe qui aurait pu les entendre et pénétrer dans la pièce à n'importe quel moment ! Aucun sors de verrouillage ni d'insonorisation n'avait été lancé ! Ils avaient été inconscients et complètement stupides ! Il passa la main dans ses propres cheveux et fit les cent pas. Il se tenait la tête.

Lorsqu'Hermione reprit ses esprits, elle s'assit et remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. La table grinça et Severus se retourna vers elle. Il baissa les bras le long de son corps. Elle leva le regard vers lui. Il était distant et froid, mais pas pareil que d'habitude. Le silence devint vite pesant !

Mais que fallait-il dire ? Que ça ne devait pas se reproduire ? Que c'était une erreur ? Evidemment que cela n'allait pas se reproduire et bien sûr que c'était une erreur ! Pas besoin de le préciser. Et puis la voir là assise en face de lui sans bouger simplement le regardant s'en était trop pour lui. Il baissa le regard. Il voulait pas discuter, il ne voulait pas la toucher, il voulait simplement mettre un maximum d'espace entre lui et elle, entre lui et sa faute…

« Sortez miss Granger… »

Sa voix était plate. Elle n'osa pas bouger, elle aussi voulait mettre fin à cette situation gênante à tout prix mais elle avait tellement honte !

« SORTEZ ! »

Elle sursauta ! Il lui avait fait tellement peur qu'elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle aussi vite qu'elle a pu.

Severus se retrouva face à lui-même. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui, Severus Snape, avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même à ce point là ! Il avait été mangemort, puis membre de l'Ordre du phœnix puis espion auprès du seigneur des ténèbres pour Dumbledor. Il avait été maitre de lui-même pendant des années, gardant son calme en toute circonstance…et là il n'avait pas réussi à tenir tête à une gamine de 18 ans. Elle l'avait poussé à bout, certes mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se jeter sur elle de la sorte. Il s'en voulait à mort, autant que quand il avait insulté Lily de sang-de-bourbe il y a très longtemps.

Et en plus elle était vierge ! Se fut le coup de grâce ! Il frappa d'un grand coup de point dans le mur. Personne ne devait perde sa virginité comme ça. Cela devait se faire entre deux jeunes gens sérieux qui s'aiment dans un cadre romantique et pas avec un professeur détesté de tous dans une salle de classe sans le moindre sentiment. Il fallait oublier ! Il allait essayer de faire comme-ci rien ne s'était passé, de toute façon il n'existait pas d'autre alternative. Ils devaient les protéger lui et elle. Il regarda au sol et vis un petit vêtement blanc en lambeaux. Il se baissa et ramassa le bout de tissu incriminé. Quand il se redressait, il regardait la petite culotte de miss Granger complètement déchirée. C'était la dernière preuve qui restait de leur accouplement. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire !

Il l'a mise donc dans sa poche et parti dans ses appartements. De là il alluma un feu de cheminé et jeta le bout de tissu au milieu des flammes, et regarda le feu l'anéantir.

Hermione rentra comme une furie dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour saluer ses amis. Tous la regardaient avec étonnement débouler dans la salle commune et monter dans son dortoir sans leur adresser le moindre mot ou le moindre regard. Avant qu'elle ferme la porte elle pu entendre un vague « qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? » Elle prit son nécessaire de toilette rapidement et fonça vers la salle de bain des filles. Quand elle fut enfin sous la douche, l'eau chaude faisait un bien fou à son corps courbaturé.

Elle se repassa en mémoire les récents événements. Elle avait couché avec Snape ! La chauve-souris des cachots ! Snape ! C'était presque surréaliste ! Si la douleur présente entre ses jambes ne lui rappelait pas fatalement qu'elle venait d'avoir des rapports sexuels brutaux, elle aurait pu penser que c'était un cauchemar. Mais non, c'était bien réel…Elle s'était fait prendre sa virginité par Snape, alors qu'elle l'avait refusé à Viktor Krum et à Ron ! Mais quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut comme-ci le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Et en une fraction de seconde elle s'était retrouvé les jambes écartées sur une table avec son pénis en elle. Il avait 20 ans de plus qu'elle et il était son professeur ! Elle était complètement folle ! C'était n'importe quoi !

Elle devait cesser d'y penser, elle devait faire comme-ci de rien de s'était passé. C'était seulement une erreur…Une erreur qui avait fait sauter son pucelage soi dit en passant. Elle ne l'aimait même pas ! Il fallait faire comme-ci ça ne l'atteignait pas, comme-ci elle s'en fichait presque. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle réagissait toujours mal sous la pression. Elle avait sauté au cou de Viktor quand elle et Ron s'étaient disputés le soir du bal, et il avait pu atteindre la deuxième base. Elle avait embrassé Ron dans la taverne du basilic, sous l'impulsion du moment. Et là elle venait de coucher avec Snape car ils s'étaient violemment disputé au point de vouloir s'étrangler.

Elle espérait que ni lui ni elle n'abordait le sujet. Si ils faisaient totalement abstraction de ce qu'ils avaient fait et qu'ils faisaient comme-ci rien ne s'était passé alors là ils seraient possible de revenir presque à la normal…presque…

A suivre…

**J'espère que cela vous a plu...Calin virtuel à tous les lecteurs! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu...ou pas! ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je remercie syriaworld, justabook, stnijoma, Sunpatronus, Ptite Mac, Zign, espe29, pour leurs petits commentaires ainsi que tous ceux qui ont lu mis en favori ou qui la suive! Vous n'aimes! 3**

**Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes d'orthographes ^^**

**Petites infos: Pour la suite de l'histoire j'ai décidé que Cormac McLaggen était de la même année que Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et je vous previens la suite ne sera pas une synécure tout de suite, le bonheur n'est pas à porté de main pour Severus et Hermione car pour moi Severus a un passé trop dur pour que se soit facile. Bref vous voilà prévenu si vous voulez un Severus tout mignon et plein d'amour il va falloir attendre! :P**

**Voilà la suite les choupinous!**

Chapitre 2

Le repas dans la Grande salle suivit. Hermione n'était pas du tout présente, ses pensées allaient systématiquement à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures avec leur professeur de potion. Elle avait l'estomac noué, elle ne pouvait rien avaler. Elle était trop anxieuse. Qu'allait-il advenir maintenant ?

« Hermione ? »

Harry mit sa main sur le bras de son amie, la projeta dans l'instant présent. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Tu es avec nous ?

_ Heu…oui, pardon. J'étais dans mes pensées.

_ Es-tu sûre que tout vas bien ? »

Hermione lui fit un demi-sourire en hochant la tête. Elle espéra que ce mensonge satisfera son ami. Harry compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elle s'autorisa à jeter un petit coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, à son grand soulagement Snape n'était en vue nulle part, comme si un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules, elle reprit son repas tranquillement.

Quelques étages au dessus, Severus n'était pas aussi calme que sa jeune amante. Tout son mobilier finit sur le sol complètement détruit ! Il se détestait…Il n'arrivait pas à digérer son comportement. Avoir des relations sexuelles avec une élève mais où avait-il la tête !

Il avait d'abord pensé à démissionner mais sous quel motif ? Minerva ne comprendrait pas pourquoi soudain 1 mois et demi après la rentrée, il décide de s'en aller. Et puis où irait-il ? Poudlard était devenus sa maison, il n'avait nulle part où vivre…Il était définitivement coincé !

Il se faisait horreur encore plus qu'avant. Quand il vit la bouteille de Whisky pur feu encore intact et décida de se saouler pour oublier.

Pour oublier sa salle de classe, pour oublier son acte répréhensible, pour oublier Hermione Granger…pour oublier qu'il a aimé coucher avec elle.

Car c'était bien ça que Severus se reprochait le plus ! C'est d'avoir pris du plaisir avec son élève ! Sa bouche, son corps…il avait tout aimé dans cette gamine ! Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec une autre…en même ce qu'il avait connu n'était pas très réjouissant. Ses seules expériences d'ordre sexuel furent pendant sa période mangemort et espion. Voldemort aimait organiser des soirées où l'alcool et le sexe coulaient à flot. Des fois, le maître conviait des moldus à leur débauche et ses disciples avaient le devoir d'honorer leur cadeau. Severus n'avait connu que le sexe forcé avec des femmes innocentes ou les femmes de ses collègues mangemorts. Et il avait traité miss Granger comme toutes ces autres femmes et il avait aimé ! Il était décidément qu'un monstre !

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était à coté de ses pompes. Elle avait faussé compagnie à Ron et Harry, pour partir dans les toilettes. Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo en fasse d'elle et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était à faire peur ! Ses nuits avaient été mouvementées. Les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux étaient les preuves de ses insomnies. Elle devait se ressaisir ! Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! Entre les cours, son poste de préfète en chef ainsi que les ASPIC en fin d'année ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment. Elle se redressa, inspira profondément et expira avec la même intensité.

« Ça va aller Hermione ! Courage ! C'était une erreur et une erreur seulement. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Tu as survécu à Bellatrix Lestrange, tu peux t'en sortir face à Severus Snape. »

Elle essayait de se donner du courage car dans 15 minutes allait avoir lieu son premier cours de potion depuis…la chose.

Hermione pris son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et partit, la tête haute et la démarche assurée, vers les cachots.

Quand il fut enfin l'heure d'entrée dans la salle de classe, elle entra dans la pièce au milieu d'un troupeau d'élève, la tête basse. Elle voulait se faire le plus discrète possible. Elle rejoint sa table avec Ginny. Le professeur Snape était à son bureau. Il leur montra le tableau où étaient indiquées les instructions pour leur potion du jour. Chacun leur tour ils allèrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaire. Goyle passa près d'Hermione et la bouscula d'un coup d'épaule. Et il repartit vers sa table de travail…sa table...SA TABLE ! La jeune femme sentait le rouge monté à ses joues. Drago la regardait en souriant…S'il savait que sa table avait servit à un accouplement de la « sang-de-bourbe » et de son cher parrain, il ne sourirait plus autant.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, le professeur Snape fut plutôt calme. Seulement une quantité infime de points avait été retiré, et aucune heure de colle donné. Ce n'était pas normal mais qui s'en plaindrait !

Plusieurs fois pendant le cours, les regards de Severus et Hermione se croisèrent. Mais ils abaissaient les yeux systématiquement. Hermione commençait à se sentir mal, cette salle avait vu sa virginité mourir, et son assassin n'était autre que l'homme assis derrière le bureau professoral. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps sur le sien, son pénis bien enfoncé en elle…elle était tellement emprisonnée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à son chaudron. Une odeur nauséabonde s'évapora et sa mixture commença à bouillir.

« Hermione ! Ta potion ! »

Quand la voix d'Harry retenti, elle fut projetée dans l'instant présent.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mince ! Mince ! Mince !»

Severus leva les yeux vers le duo de Gryffondor qui semblait paniqué. Il s'approcha donc de leur table. Son visage se renfrogna d'exaspération et d'un cout de baguette fit disparaitre le contenu du chaudron puis il se retourna vers Hermione.

« A cause de votre inattention miss Granger, vous avez failli tous nous tuer. 50 point en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry s'apprêta à s'injurié quand son professeur l'interrompit.

« Je vous conseil de retenir votre langue, Potter. Quand à vous Granger, si je vous reprends à rêvasser dans ma classe vous serez collée avec Monsieur Rusard pendant un mois. Reprenez vos travaux ! »

Puis l'heure se termina enfin. Hermione se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la salle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier « l'incident » c'était comme-ci un mauvais film tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et plus les semaines passaient plus c'était pire ! Hermione n'arrivait pas à faire comme-ci de rien était, et avec Snape qui était toujours aussi exécrable. Il était même pire avec elle depuis ce jour.

Hermione avait décidé d'essayer encore une fois d'oublier Severus Snape. Il le valait mieux pour sa santé mentale. Elle se mit à fréquenter Cormac McLaggen. Même si elle le trouvait complètement imbu de lui-même et foncièrement antipathique.

Contre toute attente Hermione passa de très bon moment en sa compagnie. Elle se découvrit presque de la sympathie pour lui. Même si son côté vaniteux lui tapait sur le système, il était un petit ami formidable. Il lui dédiait chacune de ses victoires au Quiddich, l'appelait par des petits mots tendre…Hermione aimait beaucoup se promener avec lui main dans la main, et l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle n'avait pas encore sauté le cap avec lui, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Il y avait toujours l'ombre de Severus Snape qui planait et ça elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Car même si elle occultait le maître des potions pendant la journée grâce à son petit ami, la nuit Snape ne la laissait pas en paix.

Chaque nuit elle se retrouvait sur le bureau de Malefoy avec Severus qui la prenait brutalement. Elle se surprit même à vouloir recommencer. Mais c'était de la folie ! Il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et c'était son professeur, et elle le détestait ! Non…si elle devait refaire l'amour se serait avec Cormac et personne d'autre.

Severus se hâta dans les couloirs en direction de sa salle de classe. Il marchait vite et chaque élève se trouvant sur sa route se recula afin de le laisser passer. Il aimait ce sentiment de puissance et la terreur qu'il faisait naitre dans ses jeunes gens.

« Hermione Granger et Cormac McLaggen font un joli couple je trouve »

Il se stoppa net.

Dès qu'il avait entendu son nom, il ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter. Elle avait un petit ami ! Il se retourna vers les deux élèves qui discutaient.

« N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de bavarder dans les couloirs. Disparaissez ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'enfuirent presque en courant. Il changea d'avis au lieu de se rendre dans sa classe, il alla dans ses appartements.

Elle avait un petit ami ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Cette petite sotte n'avait pas mis longtemps à l'oublier…en même temps c'était une Gryffondor, à quoi devait-il s'attendre de la part d'une rouge et or ? Oui, qu'attendait-il ? Rien du tout ! Il n'attendait rien d'elle, JAMAIS ! C'était seulement un coup d'un soir, une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie ! Alors pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ?

Il ne l'aimait pas, ça c'était certain ! Mais il fallait être honnête, Severus la désirait à en devenir fou ! Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle de cette façon là…avant…Avant de l'avoir prise dans sa salle de classe…et maintenant il avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Et puis Cormac McLaggen ! Comment avait-elle pu choisir cet imbécile ? Elle était tellement intelligente, comment avait-elle pu se laisser séduire par lui ? C'était incompréhensible ! Ah les ados et leurs hormones en fusion ! Ils manquaient tous de discernement ! L'amour est une chose idiote et complètement dépassée, une chose visant seulement à rendre les gens malheureux un jour ou l'autre.

Après s'être un peu calmé, il reprit le chemin des cachots. Quand au détour d'un couloir il la vit en charmante compagnie.

Hermione était avec Cormac dans le couloir à s'embrasser goulument. La jeune femme était contre le mur avec son petit ami contre elle. Elle avait ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme. Cormac la tenait par la taille d'un bras et sa main libre caressait la cuisse de la jeune fille.

Severus vu rouge. Il s'approcha d'eux vivement.

« GRANGER ! MCLAGGEN ! 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent précipitamment en s'essuyant la bouche. Hermione morte de honte regardait ses chaussures.

« Professeur, nous….enfin nous…

_ McLaggen n'aggravez pas votre cas ! N'avez-vous pas classe ?

_ Si bien sur professeur…

_ ALORS DEGUERPISSEZ ! »

Severus le regarda partir et se retourna vers Hermione.

« Je dois avouer que votre comportement me déçois miss »

C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait vraiment la parole depuis « la chose ».

« J'aurai pensé à un peu plus de retenue de votre part. L'élève la plus brillante de l'établissement surprise à avoir un comportement déplacé.

_ Veuillez m'excuser professeur.

_ Le fait que McLaggen soit votre pe…votre pet…votre petit-ami, ne vous autorise pas à avoir se genre de comportement dans les couloirs et encore moins ici à Poudlard. La prochaine fois vous serez renvoyée. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec haine.

« Peut-être auriez vous préféré que Cormac me prenne sur une table dans une des salles de classe.»

Elle le bouscula et commença à partir. Comment avait-elle osé lui balancé cela à la figure ! Comment avait-elle pu se servir de se qui s'est passé entre eux ! Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans une alcôve et la plaqua contre le mur après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seul.

« Je vous interdis de parler de ça

_ Excusez-moi professeur mais qu'attendez-vous au juste, hein ? Vous pensiez que vous pouviez me sauter et qu'après tout redeviendrait comme avant ?

_ Faites attention Granger vous devenez vulgaire et insolente. Je pensais avoir été clair ce jour-là…

_ Clair !? Vous m'avez jeté comme une malpropre comme-ci j'étais une simple putain ! »

Severus était abasourdie ! Il fallait reconnaitre que la jeune femme ne manquait pas de courage. Foutu Gryffondor !

« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire. Ce qui s'est passé était une grossière erreur. Nous devons l'effacer de notre mémoire, vous n'êtes qu'une petite fille arrogante et prétentieuse comme tous ceux de votre maison.

_ M'insulter n'apaisera pas votre conscience professeur !

_ Vous êtes trop sûre de vous pour votre bien être Granger ! Si je vous reprends à avoir un comportement déplorable avec McLaggen ou tout autre jeune homme, j'en avertirai immédiatement la directrice. »

Puis il partit avec la rage au ventre. Il fallait qu'il coupe court à la conversation ou il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de l'embrasser. Hermione était complètement bouleversée par cette conversation. Il n'avait jamais discuté de ça, c'était la première fois et ça lui faisait encore plus mal.

Ce fameux jour il y'a trois semaines, il l'avait jeté dehors sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle s'était sentie sale et utilisé. Elle lui en voulait énormément mais pas autant qu'à elle-même. Elle avait été stupide et c'était bien fait pour elle.

Leur prochain cours de potion fut intense. Severus s'était amusé à l'humilié à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Sa relation avec Cormac n'était un secret pour personne, ils étaient d'ailleurs un couple fort populaire, et Snape ne se privait pas pour lui balancer des réflexions sur son couple du genre : « Dommage que la salive de monsieur McLaggen ne vous ais pas collé les lèvres miss Granger. 10 point en point pour avoir parlé avec Potter. »

Elle savait que c'était des coups bas. Qu'il disait ça uniquement pour la blesser. Mais la jeune fille vit clairement dans son jeu, et avait deviné qu'il était vert de jalousie à la savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Et pourquoi ne pas s'en amuser après tout !

Cormac vint la chercher à la sortit du cours. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement en regardant Snape dans les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire ! Car leur comportement n'avait rien de répréhensible. Elle repartit main dans la main avec son amoureux.

« Sale petite garce… » Murmura-t-il

Le matin du 31 octobre, Hermione était dans sa chambre avec l'estomac retourné. En effet depuis quelques jours des violentes nausées la paralysaient. Elle fila à toute vitesse et rendit le peu qu'elle avait dans son estomac. Et seulement après avoir vomi, elle se sentait mieux. Elle rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle et mangea plus qu'à l'accoutumé, voir même plus que Ron ! Tout le monde était sous le choc…Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiétez pour elle ou pas ! Hermione avait été tellement mal ces derniers temps que de la voir rayonnante et en bonne santé faisait plaisir à voir…même si elle leur faisait un peu peur !

Severus avait du mal à décrocher ses yeux d'elle. Il la trouva divinement belle ce matin, voir presque resplendissante. Pour sur il y avait quelque chose de changer en elle, quelque chose qui n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Avant elle était une élève insupportable parmi tant d'autre, et maintenant elle était la jeune femme qui obsédait ses pensées…élève ou pas, il fallait bien admettre qu'elle était magnifique. Il avait eu la chance ou le malheur (ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place) d'avoir été intime avec elle !

Cela devenait infernal ! Il devait absolument arrêter de penser à elle, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Il n'avait rien oublié de leur aventure, sa mémoire avait capturé chaque détail de leur rencontre charnelle et le torturait entre ses devoirs de professeur et ses désirs d'homme…

Son estomac se retourna quand McLaggen arriva pour l'embrasser doucement afin de lui dire bonjour. Cette vision fut tellement éprouvante pour le maître des potions qu'il préféra quitter sa table précipitamment…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table d'honneur et vu Severus se lever d'un bond et partir. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et repris sa conversation comme-ci de rien était.

Le soir même, un bal avait été organisé pour halloween. Hermione se préparait dans sa chambre. Elle avait décidé qu'elle porterait une robe noire lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. La jupe était un tout petit peu volant, une broche argentée en forme de papillon était située au milieu juste en dessous de sa poitrine, et les bretelles s'accrochaient derrière le cou. Elle avait ondulé ses cheveux, les laissant détaché. Quand elle descendit dans la salle commune, tous les regards se sont tournés vers elle. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, mais Cormac vint lui saisir la main et embrassa doucement celle-ci.

« Tu es très belle Hermione »

Elle rougit fortement et le remercia doucement. Quand la pluie de compliment s'arrêta, ils purent enfin rejoindre la grande salle. Le buffet et la décoration étaient magnifiques comme tous les ans.

Severus dégustait un verre de ponch quand soudain il l'aperçu. Elle était superbe ! Il déglutit sans la quitter des yeux. Pendant toute la soirée, il l'observa de loin. Il détestait ces festivités mais sa présence était obligatoire. Toute la soirée, elle a dansé avec lui…toute la soirée ses lèvres avait été collé aux siennes !

Maudit soit-tu Hermione Granger ! Il aurait voulu l'attraper, l'emmener dans le premier recoin sombre et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle son nom ! Mais tout cela était impossible il se l'était juré.

Hermione fut sur un petit nuage toute la nuit ! Le temps d'une soirée, elle avait oublié Snape, ses ASPIC, son devoir de préfète, sa récente maladie ! C'était vraiment revigorant ! Elle avait légèrement abusé de la bière au beurre et était légèrement pompette ! Elle avait attiré Cormac dans un coin et voulu passer à l'étape suivante avec lui…mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu ! Une vive douleur au ventre la déchira en deux et elle s'évanoui. Cormac la pris dans ses bras et rentra avec perte et fracas dans la grande salle.

« Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le jeune couple et couru vers eux, Harry, Ron et Ginny en tête. Minerva et Severus se créèrent un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à eux.

« Poussez-vous ! » Hurla la directrice

L'infirmière se précipita vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas madame ! Elle…elle…Nous étions tous les deux, on s'embrassait et tout d'un coup, elle s'est plié en deux les mains sur son ventre et la seconde d'après elle était sur le sol inconscient.

_ Bien ! Severus veuillez prendre miss Granger à l'emmener à l'infirmerie je vous pris

_ Bien sur »

Severus pris Hermione des bras de Cormac et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie. Car malgré toute l'animosité qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard de la jeune fille, et malgré leur relation extrêmement tendu, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

La directrice ordonnait que la fête fût terminée et que tout le monde doive retourner à son dortoir.

Mais Harry, Ron et Ginny ainsi que Cormac, Neville et Luna s'approchèrent de Minerva.

« Excusez nous professeur mais…

_ Non allez dans vos dortoirs, je vous préviendrais dès que j'en saurais plus, maintenant veuillez m'excuser »

Minerva arriva à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard. Severus et Iphigénia attendait patiemment que l'infirmière revienne.

« Severus, Iphigénia…y'a-t-il des nouvelles ?

_ Non malheureusement pas encore » répondit la femme

10 minutes plus tard Poppy passa le rideau avec une mine déconfite.

« Poppy que se passe-t-il ?

_ Oh Minerva, rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas »

La directrice fut un instant soulagée.

« Cela n'empêche pas que nous avons un gros problème !

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant Pomfresh ! Crachez le morceau !

_ Severus calmez-vous ! Poppy quel est ce gros problème ? »

Les trois professeurs étaient pendus aux lèvres de l'infirmière.

« Miss Granger est enceinte »

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à Sunpatronus, ricardoflo, espe29, stnijoma, Ptite Mac, Abou51, celi et Eileen1976 pour leur super review de la mort qui tue! Plein de e-calin pour vous!**

**Merci également à tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et qui la suive! Bisouuuxx! ^^**

**Sans plus attendre voici la suite! Bonne lecture! ENJOY! ;)**

Chapitre 3

Minerva n'arrivait pas à le croire. Hermione Granger la jeune femme la plus sérieuse de toute l'école attendait un enfant. Aucun professeur n'ignorait sa relation avec McLaggen, Minerva eut une envie soudaine de tuer ce garçon ! Mais ils devaient s'assurer qu'Hermione était hors de danger et d'en discuter avec elle avant de prendre une décision.

Minuit n'avait pas encore sonné. Severus se sentait toujours mal à cette date, cela faisait 18 ans aujourd'hui qu'il avait perdu Lily. Il aurait voulu rester dans ses appartements et se morfondre comme tous les ans mais c'était sans compté miss je-sais-tout qui avait fait la bêtise de tomber enceinte et de le faire savoir aujourd'hui !

Imbécile de McLaggen ! Abruti d'adolescent en rut ! Il n'était pas au courant qu'il fallait prendre ses précautions !

« Peut-on la voir, Poppy ?

_ Bien sûr Minerva. Ce n'était qu'un simple étourdissement. Je lui ais donné une potion et je vais la garder en observation cette nuit. Veuillez m'excuser…Oh ! Une dernière chose, je ne lui ais pas dit ce qu'elle avait, je pense que c'est plutôt à vous de le faire. »

Hermione s'était réveillé il y a 15 minutes. Elle était à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi était-elle à l'infirmerie ? Elle essayait de se remémorer les évènements. Elle était au bal d'halloween, puis elle s'est éclipsé avec Cormac afin de…d'être seul, elle se souvint des lèvres sur les siennes et puis plus rien. Quand elle vit le visage grave du professeur McGonagall, Hermione su tout de suite que ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle était accompagnée du professeur Datsin (normal, elle était sa directrice de maison) et du professeur Snape (encore lui).

« Professeur McGonagall, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

Minerva regarda ses deux collègues puis vint s'assoir à coté de la jeune femme.

« Miss Granger…Hermione…Sachez que personne ne vous en veut, nous voulons simplement des explications.

_ Mais m'en vouloir de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas professeur.

_ Etes-vous très proche de monsieur McLaggen ?

_ Bien sur, nous…

_ A quel point ? »

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Quel était le rapport avec Cormac ?

« Professeur, je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre ma proximité avec monsieur McLaggen et le fait que je sois à l'infirmerie…Oh mon dieu ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Cormac ?!

_ Non Hermione, monsieur McLaggen va bien. Il est actuellement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor…du moins je l'espère…

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Voyant Minerva être dans l'impasse à fournir des explications à Hermione, Iphigénia s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Mademoiselle Hermione, ce que le professeur McGonagall essaye de vous dire c'est que vous êtes enceinte.

_ QUOI ! »

Hermione regarda instantanément le professeur Snape pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Mais c'est impossible j'ais… »

Elle avait couché avec Cormac il y a seulement quelques jours, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait être enceinte que de…OH MON DIEU !

« Professeur je suis vraiment désolé ! C'était un accident…je n'avais pas prévu que…Oh mon dieu ! »

Puis la jeune fille se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes ! C'était la fin, son année se terminerai là, elle n'aurait jamais ses ASPIC, elle n'aurait jamais une vie normale, elle allait se faire renvoyer ! Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il !?

« Calmez-vous mademoiselle Hermione

_ Comment pourrais-je me calmer, professeur Datsin !? Je vais être renvoyée ! Ma vie est fichue, fichue !

_ Personne ne va vous renvoyer Hermione »

Hermione regarda le professeur McGonagall les yeux plein de larmes.

« Je vous demande pardon ! Minerva, miss Granger a enfreint le règlement de l'établissement. Son comportement déraisonnable doit être sanctionné !

_ Severus taisez-vous ! Je ne compte pas renvoyer miss Granger car c'est la meilleure élève de l'école. On ne peut se passer d'un élément aussi brillant qu'elle, et vu ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière avec Voldemort se serait une insulte envers elle et envers tout le monde magique. Elle a risqué sa vie à mainte reprise depuis 7 ans pour notre école, il est normal que nous fassions preuve de tolérance. Et vous devriez faire de même, car si personne ne vous avez pardonné vos fautes vous croupiriez depuis des années à Azkaban ! »

Severus se renfrogna. Il avait horreur quand cette vieille chouette avait raison !

« Quand à vous jeune fille, je veux une explication.

_ Je n'en ais pas de valable professeur. C'était un accident, nous étions pris dans le feu du moment et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

_ De la part de miss Patil, miss Brown ou même de miss Parkinson, je n'aurai pas été surprise mais de vous cela m'étonne beaucoup

_ Je suis désolé professeur. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès.

_ Je vous crois bien sûr, les accidents ça arrivent et puis vous n'êtes pas la seule fautive. Attendez que j'ai une conversation avec monsieur McLaggen

_ Cormac ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il est le père de votre enfant et qu'il est autant responsable que vous ! »

Hermione sentait la panique monter en elle ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que le professeur McGonagall parle à Cormac sinon elle était vraiment foutue ! Elle devait penser à un plan !

« S'il vous plais n'en parlez pas à Cormac !

_ Mais…

_ Je préférerai le faire moi-même si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Attendez que je lui parle, je vous en pris !

_ Très bien Hermione, très bien. Je ne lui parlerais pas…pour l'instant. »

Ouf ! Hermione fut soulagé. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle avance ses pions stratégiquement pour éviter de faire la moindre erreur qui pourrait mettre tout le monde dans l'embarras.

« Bon cela étant dit. Votre punition sera que vous devrez suivre vos cours avec le même sérieux que d'habitude, vos fonctions de préfète en chef ne devront en aucun cas être négligées et vos ASPIC réussis…

_ Minerva, mademoiselle Hermione sera vite épuisée par sa grossesse. Ce n'est pas très sain de lui ordonner de ne pas baisser le rythme de son emploi du temps.

_ Je suis désolé mais il faut assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Hermione s'est mise dans cette situation, à elle maintenant d'assumer.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour moi professeur Datsin, je me débrouillerais. Professeur McGonagall je vous promets que rien ne changera, je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde Hermione. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous autorise à rester au château. D'après Poppy, vous accoucherez normalement début Juillet, juste après vos examens…Mais j'y pense…Vous comptez le garder ?

_ Je pense que oui, professeur.

_ Bien alors tout est réglé ! »

Minerva se releva et se tourna vers sa collègue.

« Ma chère, je crois que vous avez des jeunes gens de Gryffondor à rassurer. Ne leur dévoilez rien pour le moment, dites leur seulement que miss Granger va bien et qu'elle avait trop bu, c'est à elle de décider du moment où elle leur annoncera sa grossesse.

_ Très bien Minerva. Mademoiselle Hermione, si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir.

_ Merci professeur Datsin.

_ Mais de rien…Vous venez avec nous Severus ?

_ Je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'infirmerie et laissèrent les deux amants seuls à seuls. Severus regardait Hermione avec rage et dégoût. Il s'appuya sur les barreaux en fer au pied du lit. Hermione était toujours assise tête baissée, essayant d'analyser les récents événements.

« Encore une fois, vous passez entre les mailles du filet. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous et de vos amis. Vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi, aucune sanction ne vous ais jamais infligé. Et vous le savez ! C'est pour cela que vous vous fichez royalement du règlement ! Mais allez jusqu'à vous faire engrosser par votre imbécile de petit ami, je dois bien avouer que cela me surprend même venant de vous. Il est vrai qu'en fin de compte cela me réjouis de voir que la miss perfection de Gryffondor n'est en réalité qu'une fille aux mœurs légères. Mes félicitations à monsieur McLaggen. »

Severus se redressa et voulu partir quand la voix d'Hermione retenti dans l'infirmerie déserte.

« Je n'ai couché avec Cormac qu'il y a seulement trois jours. »

Severus se retourna d'un seul coup faisant voler sa cape. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Il voulait être vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle avançait. Il s'approcha vivement du lit et l'attrapa par le col.

« Qu'avez-vous dis ? »

Il était fou de cette situation ! Hermione avait toujours sa tête baissée. Severus la secouait légèrement pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Regardez-moi Granger ! Et répétez moi ce que vous avez dis ! »

Hermione releva la tête et plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son professeur.

« J'ai couché avec Cormac il y a trois jours, il ne peut en aucun cas être le père de cet enfant…

_ Dites-le miss ! DITES-LE !

_ Vous…vous êtes le père de mon bébé. »

Sa voix était presque un murmure. Il la lâcha instantanément. Il se sentait comme-ci il avait reçu un sac plein de brique sur la tête. Il eut du mal à respirer. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il recula en la regardant.

« Professeur, il faut qu'on en parle. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Que faites-vous ? »

Il recula encore et encore.

« Professeur non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir…professeur ne faites pas ça. Nous devons en parler !... Professeur !...PROFESSEUR !

Et il s'enfuit en courant avec seulement la voix de la jeune fille qui l'appelait à perdre haleine. Il courra jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses appartements, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus sa voix désespérée.

Hermione s'égosillait mais il était loin à présent. Elle balança son oreiller à travers la pièce dans la direction où il s'était enfui. Elle s'effondra dans son lit et pleura de plus bel presque toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement. Elle avait mal comme jamais. Même Bellatrix ne lui avait pas fait autant mal.

Le 31 octobre 1981, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et le 31 octobre 1998 il apprit qu'il allait être papa…Quel malheur ! Il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, et encore ce qu'était l'amour paternel. Il n'avait jamais reçu aucun amour et le seul qu'il n'est jamais éprouvé fut pour Lily et sa mère. Et l'une et l'autre avait fini leur vie dans des conditions atroces. Plus jamais il s'attacherait à qui que se soit et encore moins à un enfant.

Déjà qu'il avait été le roi des idiots en couchant avec Granger mais ne pas penser à lui jeté un sors de contraception c'était encore plus stupide ! Il était pire que McLaggen qu'il avait insulté « d'adolescent en rut » quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait été espion pendant des années risquant sa vie à chaque instant, il avait survécu à Nagini et il était pourtant incapable d'affronter ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait fuit comme un enfant mort de peur.

Sauf qu'il avait vraiment peur ! Il ne serait jamais un bon père, il en était certain. Il n'avait jamais eu de bon exemple paternel autour de lui. Lucius n'était pas un bon lauréat pour le prix du père de l'année, se servant de son fils comme d'un pion, l'incitant à suivre ses traces sans espoir d'avoir le choix sur sa propre vie. Malefoy avait tiré les ficelles de la vie de son fils depuis sa naissance, traitant Drago comme s'il était une marionnette. Et c'était sans compter l'exemple de son propre père, Tobias Snape qui avait été violent avec lui et sa mère depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Severus était persuadé qu'il allait faire les mêmes erreurs que son géniteur. Il était sûr qu'il allait finir par être violent, c'était même certain ! Ce genre de chose était un poison qui se transmettait de père en fils. Il ne voulait pas que son propre enfant subisse la même chose. Il s'était refusé d'avoir des enfants, non seulement à cause de ses antécédents familiaux mais aussi pour ses antécédents à lui.

Franchement…c'était un ancien mangemort, il avait été maltraité par ses camarades maraudeurs, et il était détesté de toute l'école en tant que professeur… Ce n'était pas de bonne base pour un enfant ! Si son enfant subissait les conséquences de ses erreurs, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

A moins de forcer Granger à avorter, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Et si elle le gardait ça allait signifier que cet abruti de McLaggen élèverait son fils à sa place ! Aucune des deux situations ne plaisait à Severus. Sois il devra reconnaitre son enfant publiquement et alors là ce serait la fin pour lui et elle, ou sois il devra laisser Granger élever son fils avec McLaggen. La deuxième solution lui semblait la plus acceptable.

Ce petit être sans défense aurait surement plus de chance dans la vie si ses deux là l'élevaient.

La première fois depuis 18 ans, il pleura.

Quand le lendemain, Hermione pu rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. Tous lui sautèrent dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de sa santé. Elle ne leur donna aucun détail, suivant rigoureusement les explications que le professeur Datsin leur avait donné la veille. Ils furent soulagés de la voir sur pied et en forme, donc ils ne posèrent aucunes autres questions au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Cormac la serra fort dans ses bras. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ça ? Avait-elle vraiment le courage de lui mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important ? Et s'il la laissait lâchement tomber en apprenant sa grossesse ? Ou si au contraire, il était très heureux d'avoir un enfant avec elle ? Un enfant qui n'était pas de lui en plus mais ça il ne le savait pas… Hermione était quelqu'un d'honnête, pouvait-elle vraiment le laisser élever un enfant dont il n'était pas le père en toute connaissance de cause ?

Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec le professeur Snape ! Il fallait qu'elle arrive à le coincer pour qu'ils puissent enfin parler sérieusement de la conséquence directe de leur erreur. Il fallait qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre pour qu'elle puisse envisager un avenir.

Mais Snape l'évita consciencieusement pendant le reste des vacances. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, car il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment. Etant donné qu'il était son professeur.

D'ailleurs son cours arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Il fit rentrer les élèves de 7ème année dans sa classe, en évitant soigneusement le regard de miss je-sais-tout. Pendant les deux heures de cours, il avait été comme à son habitude ni plus ni moins, essayant tant bien que mal à ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître. Après tout la mère de son futur enfant était présente dans la salle dans laquelle ils l'avaient conçu, alors ses sentiments étaient surdéveloppés mais Severus Snape était maître de ses émotions…enfin la plupart du temps…enfin quand il n'y avait pas une très belle jeune femme de Gryffondor avec un sale caractère qui le poussait à bout !

Il fut presque soulagé quand le cours fut terminé, il allait pouvoir souffler pendant 1h ou 2 avant d'accueillir les élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de 3ème année. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'Hermione prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires.

La jeune Gryffondor attendait patiemment que la salle se vide pour pouvoir coincer son professeur de potion. Elle avait préalablement prévenu Harry, Ron et Ginny qu'elle devait parler au professeur Snape à la fin du cours afin qu'ils ne posent pas de question et qu'ils ne l'attendent pas.

Severus était debout et dos à la porte derrière son bureau. Il se détendit immédiatement après que la porte fut claquée. Il expira fortement en relâchant ses épaules, puis baissa la tête.

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Il se retourna précipitamment et vu qu'il était seul avec Hermione Granger. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de verrouillage de porte. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Il sortit sa baguette également.

« Finite Incanta…

_ Expelliarmus ! »

Severus vit sa baguette décoller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione le tenait toujours en joug.

« Granger vous êtes complètement folle !

_ Sûrement professeur. Il faut qu'on parle

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec vous de quoi que se soit !

_ Mais je m'en fiche de vos envies. Vous n'avez pas le choix, que ça vous plaise ou non, nous allons parler. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en la défiant du regard.

« Je suis enceinte

_ Je suis au courant Granger

_ Je suis enceinte de vous. Vous êtes le père de mon enfant…

_ Où voulez-vous en venir exactement ?

_ Je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre, ce que vous en penser, ce que vous comptez faire…

_ Rien du tout ! C'est votre problème.

_ Vous êtes encore pire que ce que je pensais ! Je me rappel ce que m'a dit le professeur McGonagall le soir d'halloween… « _Il faut savoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes_ »… Je prends mes responsabilités à vous de prendre les vôtres !

_ Ah oui ! Et quelles responsabilités, miss ? Avez-vous pensé un seul instant à ce qui nous arriverait si j'assumais publiquement cet enfant, hum ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Je ne veux pas d'enfant, je ne veux pas de CET enfant. Avez-vous réfléchi de ce que vous alliez en faire ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Allez vous le garder, le faire adopter ou avorter ?

_ Je vais le garder !

_ Donc après vous avoir clairement dit que je ne désirais pas cet enfant, vous foncez tête baissée dans votre bêtise sans prendre en compte mon avis. Je n'ai pas à payer la conséquence de votre seule décision, ce qui en fait VOTRE problème !

_ Vous savez me sauter mais quand les choses se compliquent il n'y a plus personne ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! »

Severus se pencha sur la table et regarda méchamment son interlocutrice.

« Pour être plus clair : Je me contre fou de vous et de votre bâtard ! Vu le comportement que vous avez adopté depuis quelques temps, je doute qu'il s'agisse bien de mon enfant. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ais « sauter » comme vous dites que je suis dans l'obligation de prendre en charge votre problème. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de votre môme ou de se qui s'est passé entre nous ! C'était une erreur et ça le restera ! Maintenant sortez de ma salle !

Les mots de Severus avaient été plus tranchants que des couteaux. Chacun la tailladant profondément dans sa chair et dans son corps. Elle déverrouilla la porte et partit sans se retourner ! Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair ! Severus Snape était le pire homme sur cette terre ! Comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance ? Comment avait-elle pu donner sa virginité à un homme pareil ?! Et dire qu'elle avait été la seule à le défendre pendant toutes ses années ! Si elle avait su, elle aurait fait partie de la Team anti-Snape depuis longtemps !

Severus vit la porte claquée derrière elle.

« Accio baguette »

Il avait été dur dans ses paroles. Il les regrettait presque…Il aurait pu lui faire comprendre sans être aussi blessant. Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Il s'assit dans son bureau et frotta l'arête de son nez.

« Je suis désolé Hermione, je n'avais pas le choix. C'est mieux pour toi et pour l'enfant. »

Tiens ?…Depuis quand « Granger » fut remplacé par « Hermione » ?

Il fallait qu'il la traite comme ça, il fallait qu'il fasse naître un dégoût profond dans le cœur de cette jeune fille beaucoup trop gentille et beaucoup trop belle pour lui. Il ne serait pas un bon père, il ne serait qu'une nuisance pour le bébé et pour elle. Tout serait plus simple pour eux deux s'il ne faisait pas partit de leurs vies, McLaggen serait sûrement meilleur que lui, à bien des niveaux.

Il aimait beaucoup Granger même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, et elle ne méritait pas d'avoir un boulet dans son genre à ses basques pour le reste de sa vie. C'était certainement mieux ainsi…

Valais mieux être un salaud fini que d'être le père le plus minable que l'on puisse avoir…

La tristesse et la déception avait fait place à l'amertume et à la rage dans le cœur d'Hermione. Elle avait cherché Cormac toute la journée sans grand résultat. Elle avait tellement cherché partout que quand elle regagna le château, il était déjà le temps du repas. Quand elle ouvrit les portes de la grande salle, elle l'aperçu. Il était avec Harry et Ron. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation passionnante, sûrement à propos de Quiddich.

Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il sortit de table. Elle couru vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassa à pleine bouche puis le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et devant tous les élèves, devant TOUS les professeurs avec une voix claire et forte, elle lui dit :

« J'attends un enfant ! »

Tout le monde fut sous le choc ! Ron cracha même son jus de citrouille à la tête de Neville ! McLaggen était aussi choqué que les autres. Il ne savait pas comment réagir ! Mais il aimait Hermione de tout son cœur, et puis ce n'était pas grave si c'était un peu trop tôt, il allait assumer !

« C'est génial ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui reprit la bouche amoureusement. Puis la fit tournoyer avec bonheur ! Ils étaient tous les deux debout en plein milieu de la grande salle avec tous les yeux braqués vers eux, mais ils s'en fichaient complètement ! Du moins Cormac s'en fichait complètement, Hermione savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et était pleinement consciente de l'effet qu'elle voulait donner à une personne en particulier dans la salle.

Severus en voyant cette scène eut comme le cœur broyé…C'était une chose de savoir que McLaggen allait élever son enfant et s'en était une autre de voir Granger débouler dans la grande salle de le crier devant tout le monde en enlaçant ce minable…

Leurs regards se sont interceptés et il savait que toute cette mise en scène était pour lui et pour lui seul. La fureur dans les yeux de la jeune fille n'avait aucun égal sur terre. Son acte était pire que si elle lui avait envoyé directement le sortilège d'Endoloris.

A suivre…

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;) Bientôt la suite! :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou les gens! Excusez moi pour l'attente mais j'ai eu des petits soucis de santé et je suis partie en week-end...Mais je ne vous ais pas oublié et je vous envoi la suite! ;)**

**Je remercie beaucoup Espe29, Stnijoma, Eileen1976, Abbyx, Athina, L'ecriture-De-l'Ame, Lizzie Marie Fourmi, Syriaworld et ma Ptite Mac pour leurs reviews...calin virtuel! ^^**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ainsi que ceux/celle qui ont mis ma fic en favori et qui la suivent! 3**

**PS: Je vous rassure tous, les relations entre Severus et Hermione vont s'arranger ;)**

**Bonne lecture! ENJOY! **

Chapitre 4

Puis les semaines ont passés. McLaggen vivait très bien l'annonce de sa paternité future. Hermione vivait plutôt mal le fait qu'elle devait lui mentir mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait du faire ? Elle avait tellement envie de se venger de Snape que ce fut la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle. Elle voulait se venger oui mais elle n'était même pas sûre de l'effet que ça à produit sur la personne en question. Il avait dit qu'il s'en foutait d'elle et du bébé, alors si ça se trouve sa vengeance n'avait eu aucun effet et il se moquait d'elle et de son comportement puéril.

Si elle savait !

Depuis ce jour, Severus broyait du noir. Il avait mal ! Il s'en voulait à mort ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui…il n'arrivait pas à dépasser ses craintes et ses angoisses. Plus d'une fois il aurait voulu aller la voir et lui dire qu'il allait la protéger et l'aider, mais à chaque fois ses démons ressortissait. Il s'était même surpris à penser qu'il élevait son enfant avec sa mère et qu'il était pleinement heureux ainsi…quel doux mirage ! Cela était impossible, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il pourrait simplement voir son enfant grandir de loin en lui souhaitant d'être heureux, se sera sa pénitence pour toutes ses années de mangemort…Décidément pour lui, il ne méritait pas ce bonheur.

Puis les semaines sont devenus des mois, et plus le temps passait et plus c'était dur pour le maître des potions. A chaque heure de cours avec elle, à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, seule ou accompagner, à chaque repas…c'était à chaque fois avec un effort surhumain qu'il gardait son calme mais au fond de lui c'était une déferlante d'émotion plus insoutenable les unes que les autres.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois. Hermione ne s'en portait pas plus mal, après tout il avait raison, c'était son problème. Mais elle aurait voulu que son bébé connaisse son vrai père. Un jour elle lui dira la vérité…un jour… en attendant elle vivait tranquillement son histoire avec Cormac et elle était heureuse comme ça. Tout le monde avait été très gentil avec elle comme si c'était totalement normal qu'elle ait un bébé. Elle ne se souciait plus de Snape…pour elle il n'existait plus. Il était redevenu la chauve-souris des cachots.

Quand Noël arriva, un bal de Noël fut organisé. Chacun s'était mis sur son 31. Les garçons se trouvaient dans leur dortoir lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Paniqués, ils se précisèrent vers le lieu d'où provenait le cri : La chambre d'Hermione.

Quand Harry, Ron et Cormac rentrèrent dans la pièce, la jeune fille était assise sur son lit en sanglotant. Le derrière de sa robe était défait.

« Hermione qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Oh je…je ne rentre plus dans ma robe…je suis énorme ! »

Et elle sanglotait encore plus. Les garçons se regardèrent et eurent envie d'éclater de rire. Le pire c'est qu'elle était loin d'être énorme, elle avait pris des formes mais c'était normal étant donné son état.

« Est-ce que vous êtes entrain de rire ?

_ Non…

_ Si vous riez ! Sortez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

_ Mais Hermione…

_ SORTEZ ! »

Elle leur balança un oreiller à la figure, et les trois garçons sortirent de la chambre aussi vite qu'ils y sont rentrés ! Ginny arriva à se moment précis.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fais ?

_ Mais rien du tout, nous sommes entrés car on l'a entendu crier et elle nous a jeté un oreiller à la figure.

_ Ron…vous avez forcement fait ou dit quelque chose

_ Bin…elle a dit qu'elle était énorme et nous avons un peu ricané

_ Cormac McLaggen vous êtes un idiot fini et vous deux aussi d'ailleurs ! Vous allez retourner en bas je vais m'occuper d'elle. Bande d'imbécile ! »

Les trois garçons firent exactement ce que la jeune fille rousse leur ordonna puis elle pénétra dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes sourd ! Sortez ! »

Et cette fois ce fut une peluche qui passa à deux centimètres de la tête de Ginny.

« La prochaine fois préviens moi je mettrais un casque !

_ Oh ! Désolé Ginny…j'ai cru que…

_ Que c'était encore c'est trois imbéciles ?

_ Oui

_ Ce n'est pas grave ! »

La jeune fille s'assit près d'Hermione et passa ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, hum ?

_ Je n'arrive pas à fermer ma robe, j'ai pris trop de poids…je vais devenir énorme !

_ Mais non ! Tu es enceinte c'est normal si tu t'arrondis et ne t'en fais pas pour ta robe ! Je m'en occupe »

Et d'un tour de baguette, Ginny mit la robe à la taille exacte d'Hermione qui la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Mais comment as-tu…

_ Sors de modification de vêtement. Ma mère me l'a appris, il y a longtemps

_ Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça !

_ Après 8 ans dans la magie, cela t'étonnes encore. »

Elles ricanèrent et partirent rejoindre leurs cavaliers.

Severus n'aimait toujours pas ces festivités. Il avait prévu de rester dans ses quartiers et de boire toute la nuit à la santé de la vie qu'il n'aura jamais lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. A contre cœur, il alla ouvrir et vu Minerva McGonagall devant sa porte.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Ravie de vous voir aussi ! Je suis venue vous chercher pour aller au bal. »

Et elle le poussa légèrement pour rentrer dans ses appartements.

« Et bien rentrez, faites comme chez vous…et je vous ais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas venir !

_ Mais ce n'est pas une proposition c'est un ordre

_ Je n'ais pas envie d'y aller

_ Cela vous fera du bien Severus. Vous n'avez jamais été si renfermé et je m'inquiète pour vous

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, je vais très bien.

_ Vous allez venir avec moi ou je ne bougerais pas d'ici »

Severus voyait très bien qu'il était impossible de parler avec elle. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas autre part…bien malgré lui, il dut céder.

En fait la principale raison de son refus était qu'il allait forcement la voir. Elle serait vêtue d'une magnifique robe et elle serait au bras de McLaggen. Il ne voulait pas supporter ça. Satanée Minerva ! Mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?! Il devrait s'en ficher royalement alors qu'au contraire il pensait à elle constamment ! Nuit et jour, elle prenait en otage ses pensées. Il voulait tout le temps l'embrasser, lui dire qu'elle était belle, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle son nom dans un dernier souffle orgasmique.

Dès qu'il arriva dans la grande salle, il la vit. Elle avait une belle robe rouge bordeaux et elle avait remonté ses cheveux dans un chignon élégant. Et elle avait McLaggen… Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui-là ! Elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, c'était comme-ci il n'existait pas…et c'était à chaque fois pareil lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Severus avait du mal à le supporter même s'il était entièrement responsable de cette situation. Il pourrait tenter de s'excuser et d'alléger leur relation mais après toutes les horreurs qu'il lui a dit, il était plus que sûre qu'elle l'enverrait balader…Il ne lui restait plus qu'à souffrir en silence et d'assumer ses choix.

La fête battait son plein et encore une fois il restait dans son coin à regarder les autres s'amuser. Il n'aurait pas dut écouter cette vieille chouette et rester chez lui tranquillement. Il voulu reprendre une gorgée de son verre mais il était vide. Il se dirigea tête baissée vers le buffet afin de le remplir quand quelqu'un le bouscula et renversa son verre sur lui.

« Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, je suis… »

C'était elle !

Quand Hermione s'aperçu que la personne qu'elle avait bousculé n'était autre que Severus Snape son regard se durcit instantanément.

« Ah…ce n'est que vous…

_ Ce n'est pas « que moi » miss Granger…Vous pourriez faire plus attention à là où vous mettez les pieds

_ Et vous devriez regarder devant vous quand vous marchez »

Severus inspira profondément. Décidément, il leur était impossible d'avoir une conversation civilisé !

« Vous êtes vraiment têtue ma parole ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous excuser tout simplement au lieu de jouer à la plus maligne

_ Je n'ais pas à m'excuser sur quoi que se soit. Par contre je n'en dirais pas autant de vous…professeur

_ Si vous faites allusion à…

_ Vous savez pertinemment ce à quoi je fais allusion, professeur

_ Miss Granger vous…

_ Severus vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais partout…Miss Granger, Comment allez-vous ce soir ?

_ Je vais bien professeur McGonagall merci

_ Et pour votre grossesse, Poppy m'a dit que tout allait pour le mieux »

A l'évocation de la grossesse de la jeune fille, Severus et Hermione se raidirent.

« Oui tout vas bien pour l'instant

_ Alors tant mieux ! Severus inviteriez-vous une vieille femme comme moi à danser ?

_ Excusez moi Minerva mais cette jeune personne n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de renverser son verre sur moi. Je dois donc aller me nettoyer, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Et il leur faussa compagnie. Il en profita pour retourner chez lui.

Hermione resta près de la directrice et le regarda partir. Ça lui avait fait du bien de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait même si cela était très court et elle ressaisirait l'occasion à chaque fois qu'elle se présenterait. Puis elle reprit la soirée comme elle avait commencé.

Puis le matin de Noël est arrivé, le sapin de la salle commune avait des tas de cadeau à son pied. Tous s'étaient fait un cadeau mutuellement. Ils ouvrirent un à un leurs cadeaux, puis vint le tour d'Hermione. Elle reçu des livres, des vêtements et accessoire pour bébé. Elle remercia tout le monde avec les larmes aux yeux, ils étaient décidément tous adorable.

« Hermione attend, il en reste un ici. »

Ginny lui tendis le petit paquet.

« C'est bizarre, de qui il est ?

_ Je ne sais pas Harry, il n'y a pas de nom

_ Ouvres le ! »

Hermione défit le papier cadeau et ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux petits chaussons…un vert et un rouge…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione ?

_ C'est…deux petits chaussons de couleurs différentes »

La jeune fille les sortis de leur boite et les montra à ses amis.

« C'est adorable ! C'est comme si on te les avait offert dépareillés car on ne connait pas le sexe du bébé ! Dit Ginny.

_ D'habitude ce n'est pas rose et bleu ?

_ Si Ronald…

_ L'idée est mignonne mais c'est quand même tordu d'envoyer le deuxième chausson de la couleur des Serpentard vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le visage d'Hermione devint grave. Non ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il l'avait envoyé sur les roses, il lui avait fermement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant ! Pourquoi il lui avait envoyé ça !? Elle regarda partout dans la boite mais aucun mot pas même un indice qui prouverait qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Elle se leva brusquement.

« Excusez-moi je reviens

_ Hermione où vas-tu ? »

Mais elle avait déjà claqué la porte. Elle se dirigeait à pas de géant vers les appartements de son professeur de potion…Elle se stoppa dans sa marche…Mais où habitait-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Par chance le professeur McGonagall passait par là.

« Hermione…Joyeux Noël !

_ Joyeux Noël professeur…je vous remercie pour le pyjama pour bébé aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il est adorable.

_ Contente qu'il vous plaise et ça m'a fais plaisir.

_ Excusez moi professeur mais savez-vous où je pourrais trouver le professeur Snape ?

_ Il doit être chez lui à cette heure-ci

_ Chez lui ?

_ Oui, chez lui…impasse du tisseur ou quelque chose comme ça

_ Oh…très…bien merci professeur

_ Tout va bien miss Granger ?

_ Oui...oui »

Elle aurait voulu le voir pour…pour quoi déjà ? Le remercier ou lui envoyer son cadeau à la figure ?

Il rentra le dernier jour avant la reprise des cours. Hermione se trouvait dans un couloir avec Harry et Ron lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. C'était le moment ou jamais, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit à la poursuite de son professeur. Il marchait rapidement jusqu'à l'étage des professeurs. Elle le vit franchir une des portes au fond du couloir. Elle souffla un bon coup et alla frapper à la porte en question.

Severus venait à peine de rentrer dans ses appartements qu'un coup à la porte retentit. A peine arrivé, on venait déjà lui casser les pieds. Minerva ne lui laissait donc jamais un moment de répit, la vieille chouette était encore pire qu'Albus. Quand il ouvrit la porte sa respiration se bloqua. Ce n'était pas McGonagall ! C'était Hermione Granger !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Granger ! C'est l'aile des professeurs, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Si vous cherchez la tour de Gryffondor c'est de l'autre coté

_ C'est très amusant !…le grand professeur Snape qui s'abaisse à faire de l'humour… »

Il lui ferma la porte au nez. Mais elle retapa encore plus fort.

« Professeur ouvrez la porte ! »

Mais quelle insupportable gamine ! Il ré-ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez Granger ?

_ Vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez me faire rentrer ? »

Et il referma la porte encore une fois. Mais quel stupide Serpentard ! A force de taper sur cette porte, elle allait finir par se briser la main. Severus lui ouvrit une nouvelle fois et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit la jeune fille l'avait poussé et avait pénétré dans ses appartements. Il claqua la porte et s'avança vers elle.

« 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor…Mais vous êtes malade ! Sortez de chez moi Granger !

_ Pas avant de vous avoir dit ce que j'ai à vous dire !

_ Ce que vous êtes bornée ma parole !

_ Pas autant que vous !

_ Ne me faites pas perdre plus de temps. QU'AVEZ-VOUS A ME DIRE !?

_ MERCI !

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui je voulais vous remercier…pour les petits chaussons…c'était vous n'est-ce-pas ? »

Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde qu'elle ne devinerait pas ? Elle était très intelligente, c'était stupide de sa part !

« Heu…oui…c'était moi. Inutile de me remercier. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça

_ Peu importe la raison…vous l'avez fait et c'est amplement suffisant

_ Je ne savais pas quelle couleur choisir…étant donné que vous ne savez pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon alors j'ai pris les deux

_ Rouge pour Gryffondor et vert pour Serpentard…

_ En effet…mais réflexion faite j'aurais du prendre Rouge

_ Pour quelle raison ?

_ Car vous et McLaggen êtes des rouges et ors »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement triste ! Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Elle voulu lui répondre quelque chose mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Je pense que vous avez d'autres choses à faire, miss. »

Elle savait que la discussion était close. Il s'était à nouveau renfermé. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois et repartit, le laissant seul.

Il la regarda partir. Quand il avait vu ces deux paires de petits chaussons dans la vitrine d'une boutique près de chez lui, il avait immédiatement pensé à elle. Il avait acheté les deux paires et avait pris un chausson de chaque et les avait emballés dans une boites qu'il avait fait livré par un elfe de maison. Sur le moment, il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi mais maintenant il était encore une fois prit entre deux feux ! Il voulait s'insulter lui-même d'imbécile et d'un autre coté il se félicitait.

Cette fille le rendrait définitivement dingue !

Mi-janvier, Hermione était enceinte de 3 mois et demi que déjà une petite bosse déformait son abdomen. Tous les matins elle se regardait dans le miroir observant son corps en perpétuel changement. Quand elle était habillée, cela ne se voyait presque pas. Tout le monde était au petit soin pour elle. Pour le moment tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Elle arrivait à suivre les cours normalement, ses devoirs de préfètes étaient également remplis avec la même rigueur que si elle n'était pas enceinte.

Allongée dans la salle de commune de Gryffondor, elle commençait même à penser à faire une liste de prénom lorsqu'Harry débarqua en furie.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

_ Viens avec moi, nous devons nous rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall immédiatement »

Hermione se leva du canapé et saisit la main de son frère. Ensemble, ils arpentaient couloir après couloir jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Dans la pièce se trouvait Minerva, Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, les professeurs Snape et Lupin ainsi que Kingsley Shacklebolt le nouveau ministre de la magie. Cela ne pouvait être en aucun cas de bon augure.

« Approchez tous les deux…Il ne manquait plus que vous. Kingsley, je vous en pris

_ Merci Minerva. Des mangemorts reconnus ont été vu très récemment au chemin de traverse et à Pré-au-lard.

_ C'est une blague !

_ Hermione calmes toi…tiens assis toi…

_ Je ne suis pas handicapé Ronald ! »

D'un geste de baguette, Severus fit avancer la chaise jusqu'à la jeune fille et elle tomba dessus. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Excusez nous Kingsley…vous pouvez reprendre.

_ Merci Severus. Comme je le disais, des mangemorts ont été vu à proximité. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, les membres de l'Ordre et nos Aurors sont à la recherche de ses disciples qui s'étaient fait discrets jusqu'à maintenant. Nous avons remarqué qu'il y avait une certaine activité de magie noire…Il semblerait que l'œuvre de Voldemort lui ais survécue.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire dans ces cas là ?

_ Pour le moment pas grand-chose Harry, sauf être sur vos gardes. En cas de rencontre avec des mangemorts, il faudrait essayer de nous avertir le plus tôt possible.

_ Evidemment…Nous faisons partis de l'Ordre aussi, on s'occupera d'eux !

_ Harry, il ne s'agit pas de repartir en guerre mais de seulement vous protéger et rien d'autre. Vous êtes assez nombreux ici pour vous charger de la protection de Poudlard, ou peut-être que vous avez besoin d'aide supplémentaire Minerva ?

_ Non je pense que ça ira, mais merci de nous avoir prévenu. Nous allons être sur nos gardes, merci monsieur le ministre. »

Il salua tout le monde et reparti vers le ministère par la cheminée.

«Professeur McGonagall devra-t-on organiser des cours de défense comme i ans ?

_ Vous voulez dire « nous » miss Granger ?

_ Pardon, professeur Snape ?

_ Oui…c'est plutôt : devrons-NOUS organiser des cours de défense…il est bien évident que vous ne participerez à aucun cours de ce genre ou à une quelconque bataille, si jamais bataille il y avait.

_ Ah oui et pour quelle raison ?

_ Je crois que dans votre état cela ne serait pas conseillé, je me trompe ?

_ Non…mais…

_ Pas de mais Hermione, nous allons nous occuper des mangemorts et toi tu t'occupes essentiellement de toi et de ton bébé

_ Mais Harry…

_ Hermione on peut se passer de toi ! Nous n'avons plus d'horcruxes à détruire, ni de malade du pouvoir à combattre, on peut gérer !

_ Vous devriez écouter Potter et Weasley, Granger »

La jeune fille se renfrogna, elle détestait quand tout le monde se liguait contre elle.

Il n'y aura jamais d'année normale à Poudlard…Jamais…

A suivre…

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en penser! ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je remercie Guest, Lizzie Marie Fourmi, Ricardoflo, Ptite Mac, Stnijoma, Bruxelles et Athina pour leurs reviews qui font fait très très plaisir! :D**

**Et comme d'habitude, je remercie également tous les anonymes qui lisent ma fic, qui la mettent dans leur favori ou qui la suivent!**

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ça fait plaisir! **  
**Mwa! Gros bisous et e-calin pour tous! ^^**

**Voilà la suite les enfants! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture! ENJOY! **

Chapitre 5

Les mangemorts de retour ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais !

Hermione était maintenant enceinte de 4 mois. Son ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour ce qui en fait la fierté de McLaggen, qui se ventait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait être papa.

Grace au sort que Ginny lui avait appris le soir du bal de Noël, elle pu mettre tous ses habits à sa taille. La jeune fille n'aimait pas spécialement être au centre de l'attention mais grâce à sa cape de sorcière, elle pouvait dissimuler son ventre rond. Sa grossesse n'était un secret pour personne mais cela la gênait fortement que tout le monde la regarde dans les couloirs.

Elle se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis, lorsque Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe.

« Tiens, tiens…Qui voilà ! Comment ça va Granger ? Ton marmot se porte bien ?

_ Lui et moi allons très bien Pansy, merci de ta sollicitude

_ Hey les amis à votre avis comment vas être le gamin que Granger va pondre ? Balafré ou roux ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Cormac se leva d'un coup et s'approcha de la jeune fille vert et argent.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Pansy ou sinon…

_ Ou sinon quoi McLaggen ?

_ La ferme Zabini !

_ C'est vrai quoi après tout comment peux-tu être vraiment sûr que tu es le père ? Avec tout le temps que ta putain moldu passe avec Potter et Weasley il se pourrait bien que tu ais des surprises à la naissance ! »

Cormac se jeta sur Zabini et lui mis un crochet du droit. Il se battait comme des chiffonniers avec tout le monde formant un cercle autour d'eux. Harry et Ron réussirent tant bien que mal à détacher Cormac de Blaise. Ce dernier avait la lèvre en sang. Goyle aida Zabini à se lever.

Hermione vint à la rencontre de Cormac.

« Tu n'as rien ?

_ Non ça va, je te remercie.

_ Tu n'avais pas à te battre pour moi. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de moquerie, ce n'est pas très grave. Allez viens on s'en va. »

La jeune fille pris le bras de son petit copain et commença à partir lorsqu'elle entendit Pansy Parkinson dire : « Comment a-t-il osé lui faire un mioche ? Ce ne sera qu'un batard de sang mêlé ! »

Hermione s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Pansy. Le regard plein de rage, elle sortit sa baguette. Tout le monde se recula. Elle s'approcha vivement de la Serpentard et lui envoya un Stupefix. Pansy percuta la colonne de pierre qui était derrière elle puis retomba lourdement sur le sol. Hermione se précipita vers elle puis s'agenouilla. Elle l'attrapa par la chemise et lui pointa sa baguette directement à la gorge. Personne n'osait bouger, car chaque personne présente savait très bien que la jeune fille faisait partie du Trio d'or et que malgré ses origines moldus c'était une sorcière redoutable qui était partit pendant 1 an à la recherche des horcruxes et qui était revenu triomphante, oui personne n'ignorait qu'Hermione Granger était une des sorcières les plus puissantes de sa génération. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait désintégrer Parkinson en une fraction de seconde.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa « victime » et d'une voix dangereusement basse lui dit : « Que tu m'insultes moi et mes amis ça passe, mais je t'interdis d'insulter mon bébé. Et si tu oses encore une seule fois manquer de respect à mon enfant je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais insulter qui que se soit dans ce monde, est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »

Severus faisait une ronde dans le couloir lorsqu'il aperçu un attroupement. Quand il approcha, il fut irrité de voir que c'était toujours les mêmes qui se faisait remarquer. Il s'approcha pour dissoudre le groupe quand il vit Hermione Granger agenouillé sur le sol avec sa baguette sur la gorge de Pansy Parkinson.

« Potter que se passe-t-il ?

_ Comme d'habitude monsieur »

Severus s'approcha de ses deux élèves. Hermione avait toujours un regard de tueuse.

« Granger relevez-vous et lâchez Parkinson ! »

Elle s'exécuta et Pansy pu se relever. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, décidément cette sang-de-bourbe lui avait fait très peur.

« McLaggen ! Granger ! Zabini ! Parkinson ! Dans mon bureau et tout de suite ! »

Les 4 élèves suivirent leur professeur. Arrivez dans le bureau, Severus s'assit à sa table en regardant ces 4 imbéciles.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tous parlèrent en même temps, s'accusant les uns les autres.

« SILENCE ! Une personne à la fois ! Zabini je vous écoute.

_ Nous étions assis lorsqu'ils sont arrivés pour nous chercher des noises, professeur.

_ C'est faux !

_ McLaggen je vous en pris, éclairez moi.

_ C'est l'inverse, nous étions assis tranquillement quand Zabini, Parkinson et Goyle sont arrivé vers nous et on commencé à proférer des insinuations que je n'ai pas aimé alors j'ai sauté sur Zabini pour lui faire fermer sa grande bouche !

_ Qu'elles étaient ces insinuations ?

_ Il a sous-entendu…non il a clairement dit que le bébé d'Hermione n'était pas le mien…qu'il devait être celui d'Harry ou de Ron, puis il la insultée de putain moldu et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis jeter sur lui. »

Hermione aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans le sol ou devenir invisible. Cormac qui défendait la légitimité de sa paternité devant le vrai père de son bébé, elle vivait un vrai cauchemar !

« Monsieur McLaggen essayer de défendre votre virilité n'est pas un motif pour vous battre. 20 point de moins pour Gryffondor.

_ Mais monsieur !

_ Il n'y a pas de mais. Si vous comptez vraiment être le père de cet enfant, il serait peut-être temps de vous comporter en adulte. »

Zabini ricana légèrement.

« Quand à vous, vos dires sont inqualifiables pour cette école et c'est un affront à toute notre maison. Vous allez me faire une semaine de retenus et 30 point sont enlevé à Serpentard. Disparaissez tous les deux. A nous mesdemoiselles…je vous écoute, qu'elle était la raison de cette rixe ? »

Les deux garçons partirent et les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses.

« Après 8 années, vous savez très bien toutes les deux que j'ai horreur qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps.

_ Et bien vas-y Parkinson, je t'en pris toi la première.

_ Je n'ais rien à dire, tu m'as attaquée sans raison.

_ Sans raison ! Mais c'est une blague ! Mais puisque tu as été si loquasse tout à l'heure vas-y dit à ton directeur de maison les paroles que tu as osé proférer à l'égard de mon (_son_) bébé ! »

Severus regarda Hermione puis Pansy.

« Je vous écoute miss Parkinson…

_ …

_ Très bien alors je vais répéter mot pour mot, ta formidable phrase : _« Comment a-t-il osé lui faire un mioche ? Ce ne sera qu'un batard de sang mêlé ! »_

Severus gela sur place. Il était un sang mêlé. Elle avait dit de son enfant que s'était un batard. Cela le mit dans une rage folle !

« Miss Parkinson, voilà des propos intolérable ! Pas la peine de m'expliquer la suite des évènements, je suppose que miss Granger vous a attaqué pour défendre l'honneur de son futur enfant…et qui suis-je pour la blâmer…Car voyez vous miss, j'aurais fais exactement pareil à sa place. Un mois de retenu pour vous avec Rusard ainsi que 50 point en point pour Serpentard et…vous devrez faire des excuses publique à miss Granger ce soir. Et si vous refusez je vous ferais renvoyer de l'établissement, m'avez-vous bien compris ?

_ Oui monsieur

_ Déguerpissez !

_ Bien monsieur »

Pansy quitta la pièce et laissa Hermione et Severus seul à seul.

« Miss Granger, je vous présente mes excuses de la part de la maison Serpentard

_ Pour quelles fautes ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Vous vous excusez pour les fautes des élèves de Serpentard ou pour celles de leur directeur de maison ? »

Et une nouvelle joute verbale ! Depuis noël, ils avaient eu des relations peut-être pas faciles mais du moins cordiales. Et là il a suffit que deux abrutis ouvrent leurs bouches pour que tous les efforts fais des deux côtés volent en éclats. Comment devait réagir Severus ? Sois il rentrait dans son jeu ou sois il prenait ses responsabilités en plus de celles des deux idiots de sa maison.

Qu'avait-il a perdre à mettre de côté sa fierté et ses éternels sarcasmes devant la mère de son futur non-enfant ?

« Je vous interdis de me parler de la sorte ! Vous ne savez vraiment pas quand vous devez la fermer Granger ! »

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas réussi à se contenir.

« Désolé professeur, mais avouez que c'est quand même ironique de vous excusez pour eux alors que vous ne le faites pas pour vous-même ! »

Severus se leva de son bureau et se mit face à elle, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous voulez des excuses ! Très bien ! Excusez-moi de vous avoir mise enceinte, excusez moi de vous avoir sauté dessus en premier lieu, excusez moi de vous avoir dit que j'en avais rien à faire de vous et de votre bébé, excusez moi de vous avoir rejeté ! Cela vous va, c'est ce que vous vouliez entendre !

_ NON ! Je voulais que vous les pensiez ! »

Et elle partit les larmes aux yeux en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« _Mais je les pense sincèrement_ » pensa-t-il.

« …Et voilà, je m'excuse pour toutes les choses que j'ai dites sur toi et ton bébé. »

Pansy Parkinson était debout sur le banc de la table de Serpentard, face à Hermione qui la regardait avec haine. Elle se rassit sur le banc et le repas pu continuer. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit humiliée ! Devoir faire des excuses publiques à cette sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor devant tout le monde était la pire honte qu'elle n'ait jamais eue.

Drago regarda sa comparse.

« La prochaine fois, tu l'as fermera !

_ Je t'en pris Drago, tu n'en penses pas moins !

_ Détrompes-toi…

_ Quoi !?

_ Je ne porte pas Granger dans mon cœur et encore moins ses deux toutous. Ils auraient pu me laisser mourir dans la salle sur demande, mais ils m'ont sauvé la vie alors que j'ai pourri la leur pendant 6 ans. Et rien que pour ça ils méritent au moins un minimum de respect. »

Les autres furent abasourdis. Drago Malefoy était vraiment celui qui avait prononcé ces mots ?!

Aucun des Serpentards ne voulait lui tenir tête, alors ils acquiescèrent et reprirent leur repas.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les 7 ème années prirent le chemin de Pré-au-lard. Hermione, Harry, Cormac, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna allèrent profiter d'une bonne bière au beurre (sauf Hermione qui avait pris du jus de citrouille). Après avoir trainé dans les différentes boutiques et siroté leur breuvage. Ils reprirent le chemin du château, lorsque tout à coup plusieurs fumées noires apparurent.

« Oh non, ça recommence ! Tenez-vous prêt ! » Cria le survivant.

Drago qui n'était pas rentré avec ses camarades Serpentards, se retrouva pris dans l'embuscade. Il avait fuit avec ses parents le jour où le lord noir était mort, il était considéré comme un ennemi au même titre qu'Harry et les membres de l'Ordre.

« Sortez vos baguettes ! »

Tous suivirent l'ordre d'Harry même Malefoy. La bataille commença. Les sors fusaient de tout les côtés !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy !

_ Ça ne se vois pas Potter !

_ Mais tu es de quel côté ?!

_ Le mien ! »

Hermione se battait avec acharnement malgré la dangerosité pour son enfant, elle réussi à s'éclipser et s'enfuit dans une ruelle afin d'envoyer un patronus pour prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. Quelques minutes plus tard plusieurs fumées blanches arrivèrent et se joignirent au combat. La jeune femme voulu repartir à l'attaque mais un mangemort l'avait suivit et se tint devant elle la menaçant avec sa baguette.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens n'est-ce pas Hermione Granger qui se cache toute seule dans son coin…on a peur ma mignonne ?

_ Jamais ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Il mit une main sur sa gorge mais ne la serra pas.

« Le courage est souvent synonyme de stupidité. »

Il ouvrit la robe de sorcier de la jeune femme avec sa main libre et découvrit que son ventre était gonflé.

« Tu es enceinte !? Voyez-vous ça ! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te faire un môme…Ce batard ne vaudra pas mieux que toi sale sang-de-bourbe ! »

L'homme pris sa baguette et la fit glisser le long du torse d'Hermione et pointa le bout sur son ventre et commença à lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Je pourrais te lancer le Sortilège d'Endoloris jusqu'à ce que tu le perdes, qu'est ce que tu en penses ma jolie on essaye ? »

L'homme aimait voir la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes et d'avoir l'ami sang-de-bourbe de Potter entre ses doigts était un délice ! Il n'allait pas la torturer tout de suite…il allait d'abord s'amuser avec elle…

Severus vit un des mangemorts se faufiler dans une ruelle. Il le suivit avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. L'homme plaqua une jeune femme contre le mur, une jeune femme que Severus reconnu immédiatement ! Quand il vu l'homme passer sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, la colère doubla en lui et il aurait voulu le tuer tout de suite, mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle ! Qu'il soit méthodique et efficace.

« _Tu es enceinte !? Voyez-vous ça ! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te faire un môme…Ce batard ne vaudra pas mieux que toi sale sang-de-bourbe !_ »

Severus s'approcha à pas de loup, tout doucement…S'il se précipitait il pourrait arriver quelque chose de funeste à Hermione ou au bébé.

« _Je pourrais te lancer le Sortilège d'Endoloris jusqu'à ce que tu le perdes, qu'est ce que tu en penses ma jolie on essaye ?_ »

C'était le moment, il ne pouvait plus attendre la situation devenait critique.

L'homme sentit le bout d'une baguette sur sa nuque.

« Lâche ta baguette et recule doucement d'elle

_ Le traitre…et que vas-tu faire si je ne t'obéis pas ?

_ On pourra ramasser des morceaux de toi, un peu partout dans Pré-au-Lard…Ne me sous-estime pas Avery…tu sais de quoi je suis capable. »

Avery recula d'Hermione et lâcha sa baguette. Il fit face à Severus qui le maintenait en joug. Il se mit dos au mur d'en face.

« Tu es un traitre et un lâche Severus Snape…mais tu vas me relâcher n'est ce pas ?

_ Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

_ Au nom de toutes ces années d'amitié…depuis Poudlard ! Tu te souviens quand nous avions testé de la magie noire sur McDonald cette petite dinde de Gryffondor !

_ Je n'y étais pour rien ! Et à cause de vous, j'ai perdu ma seule véritable amie !

_ Tu veux parler de ta sang-de-bourbe ? Oh allez Snape, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses encore à elle ! »

Severus attrapa son « ami » par le col et posa sa baguette sur la joue de celui-ci.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle !

_ Très bien…excuses moi ! Excuses moi Severus ! »

Snape se détendit.

« Tu as raison Avery, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps je vais donc te laisser partir…

_ Professeur ! NON !

_ La ferme Granger ! Vas-t-en et ne reviens pas car sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains. »

L'homme fit quelques pas en courant.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Et Avery tomba à terre aussi rigide qu'une statue de cire. Hermione regarda tomber son agresseur, quand Severus se tourna vers elle.

« Vous êtes totalement inconsciente ou quoi !? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentré au château lorsque vous le pouviez encore ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de jouer les héroïnes ! Si je n'avais pas été là vous seriez surement morte et le bébé avec !

_ Je suis désolé ! Ils sont arrivés de nulle part !

_ Vous auriez du rentrer dès les premiers signes !

_ Je suis partie dès que cela fut possible, c'est moi qui ais envoyé le patronus afin de vous prévenir ! Je comptais rentrer à l'école lorsque j'ai été intercepté par lui. »

Elle montra le corps pétrifié d'Avery.

« Vous êtes aussi intelligente que vous êtes stupide ! Vous pensiez vraiment qu'aucun d'eux ne vous aurait suivis ! Vous faites partit du trio de tête, bien sur que vous êtes une cible de choix !

_ Très bien professeur ! Excusez-moi, cela ne se reproduira pas !

_ Vos excuses ne changent rien ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la secoua légèrement.

« Vous avez failli mourir espèce d'idiote ! Vous avez mis votre vie en danger ainsi que celle de notre bébé ! »

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Il avait bien dit « notre bébé »…c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait référence à l'enfant comme le leur. Hermione en restait bouche bée. Pour la première fois aussi, elle pu lire dans ses yeux. Il était effrayé ! Il avait eu peur de les perdre elle et le bébé. Elle ne savait pas qu'il tenait à eux avant aujourd'hui.

« Lâchez ma veste, professeur ! »

Severus la lâcha. Elle devait le pousser à bout encore une fois malheureusement afin d'être sûre de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Merci ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je mette ma vie et celle de mon bébé en danger ?! »

Il l'attrapa par le col à deux mains et l'embrassa brutalement. Contre toute attente, elle ne le rejeta pas, elle lui rendit même. Il l'enlaça à la taille et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser qui était à l'origine brutal se transforma en un baiser délicat voir même presque tendre. Quand ils se séparèrent, il posa son front sur le siens.

« Ça me fais que j'ai envie de vous tuer pour avoir été aussi inconsciente miss je-sais-tout »

Puis il s'écarta d'elle. Il ne s'était pas ouvert totalement mais il y avait eu du progrès. Avant qu'ils puissent rajouter quoi que se soit Lupin arriva avec Minerva.

« Oh Severus, vous êtes là ! Nous avons pu maitriser tous les hors la loi. Il y a des dommages dans les deux camps mais dans l'ensemble nous avons eu de la chance. Miss Granger !? Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Je voulais rentrer à Poudlard quand j'ai été surprise par un mangemort et le professeur Snape est venu à ma rescousse.

_ Parfait ! Bon venez, nous devons rentrer au château. »

Hermione et Severus se regardèrent, la jeune fille lui fit un sourire gentil. Arrivez au château tout les élèves qui avait du se battre se faisait soigner à l'infirmerie, sauf Hermione qui avait eu droit à une chambre pour elle seule au fond de la salle. Severus avait refusé de la quitter d'une semelle, pour s'assurer que le bébé n'avait rien.

« HERMIONE ! »

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Cormac courir vers elle et la prendre fermement dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Comme va le bébé ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais bien, non je ne suis pas blessée et le bébé va bien aussi

_ Il ne faut plus que tu sortes non accompagner ! Je t'ordonne de ne plus partir seule de ton côté !

_ Quoi ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

_ Mais chérie !

_ Ne m'appelles pas chérie, Cormac McLaggen !

_ S'il vous plait professeur Snape, on ne peut pas la laisser sortir seul du château ! C'est trop dangereux !

_ McLaggen je me préoccupe autant que vous (_si ce n'est plus_) de l'état de santé de Miss Granger. Cependant elle est adulte et je pense qu'après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, elle sera à même de prendre les décisions raisonnables qui garantiront sa sécurité et celle de l'enfant. N'est-ce pas miss Granger ?

_ Tout à fais professeur

_ Alors vous n'avez plus à vous inquiétez pour ça monsieur McLaggen. »

Madame Pomfresh arriva dans la chambre.

« Venez avec moi jeune homme, vous avez encore des plaies à vous faire soigner »

Et l'infirmière embarqua Cormac loin d'eux. Severus se tourna vers son élève.

« Granger…ce qui s'est passé dans la ruelle était…

_ Une monstrueuse erreur qu'il faut oublier…je sais »

Elle ricana. Il sourit presque imperceptiblement.

« Est-ce un sourire que je vois sur vos lèvres professeur ?

_ Cela se pourrait bien miss…A chaque fois que vous êtes dans les parages, je fais des choses incompréhensible. »

Il passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Vous êtes une insupportable je-sais-tout, miss Granger… et McLaggen est un imbécile. Vous valez mieux que lui.

_ Il n'est pas si terrible. Des fois il ne faut pas se fiez aux apparences, car elles peuvent être trompeuse.

_ Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

_ Parce que j'ai pu apercevoir l'homme derrière le masque et qu'il vaut peut être la peine d'être connu

_ Ou peut-être qu'il est juste un imbécile

_ Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même

_ Je dois partir »

Il commença à partir et posa sa main sur la porte.

« Vous êtes le père de mon bébé. C'est vous et vous seul…si jamais vous changez d'avis, en ce qui le concerne vous serez toujours le bienvenue au près de lui.

_ Merci miss Granger, mais croyez moi…c'est mieux ainsi »

A suivre...

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensé via une petite review ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci à Eileen1976, Ptite Mac, Athina, Sunpatronus, Bruxelles, Stnijoma, Abou51 et Ricardoflo pour leurs reviews!**

**Merci à tous les followers, lecteurs anonymes et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favori!**

**E-câlin pour tous!**

**Je mets à jour environ tous les 2/3 jours et j'ai presque fini d'écrire l'histoire, donc sauf contre-temps vous devriez avoir 2 mise-à-jour par semaine et cette fic sera complète ;)**

**Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! ENJOY!**

Chapitre 6

2 semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque des mangemorts. Et les derniers mots d'Hermione lui tournait dans la tête : « _vous serez toujours le bienvenue au près de lui _». Severus avait prit une décision et il devait s'y tenir, il n'était pas comme beaucoup d'homme. Il n'était pas une girouette à changer de direction dès que le vent soufflait. Mais il n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce genre de situation. Il n'avait fait d'enfant à personne jusqu'ici. Et il commençait bien malgré lui à considérer cet enfant comme véritablement le sien. Lorsqu'il a vu Avery menacer Hermione et le bébé, il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains ! Sentir sa nuque se briser sous ses doigts !

Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Si seulement Albus était là… Ce vieux fou était peut-être ce qu'il était mais il avait toujours été de bon conseil et il devinait les choses par lui-même. Il aurait su le conseiller…mais là il était totalement seul devant une chose qui le terrorisait plus que n'importe quoi sur Terre. Et plus ça allait et plus il voulait étrangler McLaggen de lui voler sa place !

Et ce baiser ! Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées ! Elle l'avait enlacé…jamais personne ne l'avait enlacé, du moins pas de cette façon là. Severus bu cul sec le reste de son whisky pur feu, il allait corriger des copies, car il avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose.

Il l'avait embrassé ! Hermione n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce baiser ! Elle avait été bien plus loin avec lui mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce baiser. Elle trouvait son comportement étrange. Malgré ses dires il avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle et pour le bébé, pourquoi avait-il ce comportement ? Il était froid, indifférent et cynique et la fois d'après il était soucieux pour elle.

Severus Snape était une énigme et Hermione Granger adorait les énigmes ! Elle allait essayer de résoudre celle-ci ou du moins la comprendre. Elle voulait savoir les raisons du comportement de son professeur, c'était légitime après tout elle portait son enfant ! Même si elle n'avait pas désiré cet enfant, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et elle allait être une mère et rien ne l'arrêterai si c'était pour le bonheur ou la sécurité de son enfant. Hermione était persuadée que Snape ferait un bon père pour son bébé, et elle ne le laissera pas gâcher une chance d'être heureux à cause de raisons sûrement complètement idiote !

Même s'il ne voulait pas faire partie de la vie de l'enfant, elle n'allait pas vraiment lui laisser le choix !

« Professeur, puis-je vous parler ? »

Le cours de potion venait de se terminer, tous les étudiants avaient quitté la salle. Severus regarda son élève.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Granger ?

_ Je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment sérieuse à propos de ce que je vous ais dis à l'infirmerie la dernière fois

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, si vous n'avez rien à dire de plus intéressant je vous invite à quitter ma salle

_ Ne faites pas l'autruche ! Vous savez de quoi je veux parler

_ Je pensais m'être bien fais comprendre miss, ici même il me semble

_ Je vois que pour cela votre mémoire ne vous fais pas défaut »

Severus se dirigeât vers elle et lui attrapa le bras, il voulait la faire sortir de sa salle de force, mais elle réussi à se libéré et à faire demi tour.

« Miss Granger !

_ Ecoutez professeur ! Je sais que vous vous souciez de cet enfant, sinon vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de vous emporter lors de ma rencontre avec le mangemort et inutile de nier ! Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème avec le fait de devenir père mais sachez que je suis là et que je peux vous aider et vous écouter.

_ C'est ridicule ! Mes raisons ne vous regardent absolument pas !

_ Bien sur que si étant donner que je porte votre enfant !

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors je refuse que mon bébé soit privé de son père parce que ce dernier s'obstine à être une tête de mule !

_ Miss Granger, je ne suis pas l'homme que vous pensez. Je ne serais pas un bon père, je refuse que cet enfant souffre à cause de moi. Quand à mes raisons, elles ne regardent que moi et moi seul, et je vous interdis formellement de vous y intéresser. Et votre enfant aura un père.

_ Notre enfant

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas seulement le mien…Il est notre enfant. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait se maudire ! Il ne méritait pas ce bonheur, il avait fait bien trop de mal. Pris dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué le silence d'Hermione. Quand elle poussa une sorte de gémissement. Il se tourna vers elle, elle avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Miss Granger ? Miss Granger qu'avez-vous ?

_ C'est le bébé, monsieur…il…il… »

Severus sentit la panique monter en lui !

« Asseyez-vous ! »

Il l'entraina vers la première chaise à proximité. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, le regard complètement paniqué. Hermione avait les deux mains qui entouraient son ventre, elle avait le regard vague.

« Qu'avez-vous miss !? Qu'est-ce qu'à le bébé ?! Miss Granger je vous ordonne de me répondre !

_ Il…il… »

Severus attrapa les épaules de sa jeune élève.

« Il quoi ? Est-ce grave ?! Faut-il que j'appelle madame Pomfresh ? MISS GRANGER !

_ Il bouge !

_ QUOI !?

_ Le bébé…il bouge… »

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Elle lui prit rapidement sa main avant qu'il puisse s'enfuir encore une fois et la posa sur son ventre. Severus se figea au contact avec la chair tendue.

Il sentit le bébé bouger, c'était léger mais c'était là !

Il resta abasourdi, essayant de se concentrer sur le moindre mouvement de son bébé…de leur bébé…

Hermione restait spectatrice de la scène. C'était le premier contact de Severus avec leur enfant et elle trouvait ça très touchant. Cet homme si froid, si rustre, si hostile n'était enfin de compte qu'un homme blessé, meurtri et terrorisé. Harry lui avait parlé de ce qu'il y avait dans la pensine. Elle l'avait haï après l'annonce de sa grossesse mais elle avait réagi au quart de tour. Elle ne l'avait jamais blâmé pour quoi que se soit avant, elle l'avait presque toujours défendu. Elle se détestait d'avoir réagi comme ça, elle aurait du comprendre qu'avec Severus Snape rien était aussi simple. Elle allait essayer de réconcilier cet homme avec lui-même.

Elle passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son professeur et lui glissa une mèche de cheveux (pas gras du tout) derrière l'oreille. Ce touché le sortie de sa léthargie et il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Vous êtes un incorrigible menteur Severus Snape. Vous aimez déjà notre enfant et vous serez un père merveilleux si seulement vous vous donniez la peine de ne pas rejeter les bonnes choses que la vie vous donne.

_ Si seulement c'était aussi simple

_ Ça l'est. Il suffit de vous faire confiance et de me faire confiance.

_ Et McLaggen ?

_ Ne vous souciez pas de lui, vous devez vous souciez seulement de vous. »

Hermione se leva et Severus également. Puis elle s'apprêta à partir.

« Miss Granger ?

_ Oui professeur ?

_ Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit faites le moi savoir.

_ Je le ferais »

Puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Severus resta seul avec ses pensées. Devait-il l'écouter et se laisser une chance ? Ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, était peut-être sa seule chance de salut…Il allait essayer de mettre ses craintes de côté. Dumbledor était mort mais peut-être que Granger allait être sa nouvelle chance de faire les choses correctement. Hermione n'était pas Lily, elle n'était pas sa mère non plus…elle ne le laissera pas tombé, s'il faisait les choses de travers elle sera la pour le remettre dans le droit chemin…C'était quand même un comble que cette personne sois une Gryffondor qui est la meilleure amie du fils unique de son seul amour.

Mais était-il amoureux de la jeune fille ? Elle était belle, gentille, intelligente, têtue, orgueilleuse, douée et elle voyait plus loin que le bout de son nez…Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'aimait…il avait aimé une seule fois dans sa vie et cette femme était morte depuis 18 ans, il avait toujours gardé Lily dans son cœur et dans sa tête et ce qu'il ressentait envers miss Granger n'était en rien comparable à ses sentiments pour Lily. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Granger mais elle ne le laissait sûrement pas indifférent.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione et Snape se voyait une fois par semaine juste tous les deux. Pour que l'homme puisse profiter un peu de son enfant à venir. Mais c'était toujours dans le plus grand secret. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils faisaient ça. Et Hermione commençait à voir totalement l'homme derrière le masque, et il ne lui déplaisait pas…au contraire…Elle le trouvait intelligent, cultivé, cynique…Elle adorait ces rendez-vous clandestins car elle pouvait ouvertement parler de littérature (sorcière ou moldue), de potion, et d'un tas de choses intéressante ! Leurs conversations auraient pu durer des heures !

Et elle lui trouvait un certain charme…Il était charismatique et elle le trouvait presque beau. Et sa voix ! Elle la mettait dans tous ces états, elle se savait pas si c'était du à ses hormones en folie mais dès qu'il parlait elle sentait monter une chaleur en elle et des picotements dans son bas-ventre !

Sa nouvelle « relation » avec son professeur avait grandement changé ses rapports avec Cormac qu'elle trouvait maintenant tellement insipide. A chaque fois qu'il parlait de « leur » enfant, elle voulait le gifler ! De toute façon elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, si elle ne lui avait pas annoncé sa grossesse devant tout le monde comme-ci c'était lui le père, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation…Elle devait trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de lui.

La classe de 7ème année venait juste de quitter sa salle, et Severus fit le tour des tables afin de pouvoir accueillir la classe suivante dans une heure. Quand il s'approcha de la table d'Hermione, il vit un papier trainer sous la chaise de la jeune fille. En ronchonnant il se baissa et ramassa le parchemin incriminé. Il l'ouvrit et pu lire :

Filles:

Minerva

Eileen

Rowena

Rose

Emma

Olympe

Cassandra

Sophie

Garçons:

Godric

Owen

Severus

Nicolas

Evan

Ludovic

Arthur

Hugo

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Severus. Encore une fois elle avait réussi à la toucher en plein cœur. Cet enfant tapait constamment dans la forteresse émotionnelle qu'il s'était créé. Il s'assit à son bureau et pris sa plume.

3 jours plus tard, les élèves de 7ème année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard prirent place devant lui. Il s'approcha doucement de la table de Weasley et Granger.

« Miss Granger aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas votre elfe de maison. 5 point en moins pour Gryffondor…La prochaine fois vous ne laisserez pas trainer vos papiers. »

Il lui donna le papier qu'elle avait laissé tombé au court précédent.

« La potion que vous devez faire est indiquée sur le tableau. Je ne veux rien entendre jusqu'à la fin du cours. »

Quelques heures plus tard elle était assise à son bureau dans sa chambre quand elle sortit son livre de potion.

Quel papier lui avait-il rendu ? Elle ouvrit le livre et prit le parchemin. C'était la liste de prénom qu'elle avait faite, i jours !

Filles: 

Minerva (_Surement pas !)_ _**Ann**_

Eileen (_Non catégorique) __**Gabrielle**_

Rowena (_Et puis quoi encore ?)_ _**Hannah**_

Rose

Emma

Olympe

Cassandra (_Je n'aime pas !)_ _**Eleanor**_

Sophie

Garçons:

Godric (_Mon enfant ne portera pas le nom de Gryffondor!)_ _**Salazar**_

Owen

Severus (_Oubliez tout de suite!) __**Sébastian**_

Nicolas

Evan

Ludovic (_Tout simplement non) __**Alan**_

Arthur (_Weasley ? Sérieusement ?)_ _**Austin**_

Hugo

Il avait mis sa touche personnelle à sa liste ! A croire qu'elle a eut raison de ne pas lâcher prise ! Il commençait vraiment à s'impliquer et ça lui faisait énormément plaisir ! Avec un peu de chance et de persévérance elle arriverait à le faire s'ouvrir complètement. C'était une petite victoire qui n'était pas du tout négligeable.

C'est avec soulagement qu'Hermione se rendit seule à l'infirmerie pour sa visite mensuelle. En effet c'était samedi et il y avait Quiddich ! Que Merlin bénisse le Quiddich ! Cormac devait aller à l'entrainement, et comme elle le supportait de moins en moins c'était une bonne chose. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment elle allait lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas le père et qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Et plus le temps passait et plus se serrait difficile. Elle entamait son 6ème mois de grossesse, ses hormones commençaient à la tirailler sérieusement !

Madame Pomfresh lui annonça que tout allait pour le mieux. Hermione fut quand même soulagée, même si elle était très prudente, à chaque visite elle avait peur qu'elle lui annonce un drame. Depuis l'épisode mangemort de Pré-au-Lard, elle avait fais bien attention et n'accompagnait jamais ses amis à la poursuite des mangemorts rebelles. A son grand désarroi ! Elle était heureuse d'être enceinte mais elle détestait se sentir inutile !

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller miss ! Au fait, je ne vous ais pas demandé jusqu'à maintenant mais voulez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé ? »

C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé vraiment la question…jusqu'à maintenant ! Elle n'en avait même pas discuté avec le professeur Snape ! Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas savoir…Mais sa curiosité maladive l'emporta sur la raison.

« Oui je veux savoir !

_ Buvez cette potion…si votre ventre devient bleu c'est que c'est un garçon et il deviendra rose si c'est une fille »

La jeune fille avala d'une seule gorgée le contenu de la petite fiole. Et quelques secondes plus tard son ventre s'illumina.

« Félicitation Miss Granger, vous allez avoir un petit garçon ! »

Quand son ventre reprit une couleur normal, elle se précipita vers les cachots où Severus corrigeait des copies. Elle pénétra dans la salle de classe avec perte et fracas fermant la porte derrière elle. Dès qu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Severus se leva d'un bond. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était la visite médicale mensuelle et vu dans l'état où elle était arrivée, il eut peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

Il se dirigeât rapidement vers elle.

« Miss Granger ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est un garçon ! »

Severus fut sonné. Il allait avoir un fils ! Toutes ses craintes oubliées depuis 1 mois et demi remontèrent à la surface. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui pris la main.

« Tout va bien se passer, professeur. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Vous avez l'air si sûre de vous

_ Et je le suis, tout se passera bien parce que je serrais là pour vous recadrer si jamais vous vous égarez…mais j'en doute fort. Notre fils aura un père formidable.

_ QUOI !? »

Hermione se retourna et se retrouva face à Cormac.

« Cormac mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ On a fini l'entrainement. Je voulais te voir et on m'a dit que tu t'étais dirigé par ici. C'est quoi cette histoire Hermione ? Comment ça « votre » fils ?

_ Heu…je…Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps je t'assure

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il est le père de ton bébé ?

_ …

_ Hermione tu m'as trompé ?

_ Non !

_ Bas alors expliques-toi !

_ Le professeur et moi avons couché ensemble une seule fois avant que toi et moi nous sortions ensemble.

_ Et le bébé ?

_ Je suis enceinte de 3 semaines de plus que ce que je t'avais dit »

Cormac n'arrivait pas à diminuer sa colère !

« Tu m'as menti pendant des mois ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ! De ce que vous avez fais ! C'est ton professeur et c'est votre élève, c'est interdis. Et croyez moi, je vais m'empresser de vous dénoncer ! En fait Parkinson avait raison tu n'es qu'une putain moldu ! »

Severus le plaqua contre le mur.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites McLaggen

_ Sinon quoi ? Vous allez utiliser vos bonnes vieilles techniques de mangemort sur moi.

_ Ne me tentez pas

_ Ça suffit tous les deux ! Professeur lâchez le je vous en pris. »

Severus lâcha Cormac et se recula.

« Merci Hermione s'est trop aimable de ta part. Mais tu aurais du le laisser me démolir ce n'est pas grand-chose à coté d'avoir engrossé une de ses élèves. »

Hermione le gifla. Elle avait été fautive sur toute la ligne mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi odieux ! La conversation allait se poursuivre lorsque Minerva déboula dans la salle de classe complètement paniquée.

« Severus, monsieur McLaggen venez vite !

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Minerva ?

_ Des mangemorts sont de retour! Potter et les autres sont déjà en route pour défendre Pré-au-Lard et le château ! »

McLaggen partit avec la directrice. Severus et Hermione prirent le pas. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Bas je viens avec vous

_ Sûrement pas !

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » Granger ! Allez à l'infirmerie et restez-y jusqu'à ce que tout soit sécurisé.

_ Je…

_ C'est un ordre ! S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrait pas »

Hermione l'attira à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche puis il partit rapidement.

Cela faisait déjà 1h qu'Hermione faisait les 100 pas à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps à revenir ? C'était horrible de ne pas être sur le terrain ! Ses songes furent enfin interrompus par un grabuge venant de l'extérieur. Et en moins d'une minute, l'infirmerie se retrouva envahie ! Hermione aidait tant bien que mal madame Pomfresh à soigner le flux constant de blessés. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas grand-chose à part quelques égratignures, Ron avait cependant le poignet cassé et Harry saignait du front. Elle fit un bandage à Ronald et compressa la blessure d'Harry. Ce fut encore une victoire éclatante pour l'Ordre mais à quel prix ? Ils n'étaient que des élèves, leur mission s'était éteinte avec Voldemort…pourquoi devaient-ils continuer de lutter ?

« Hermione on a quelque chose à te dire…

_ Ronald ne bouge pas je m'occuper de ta main

_ Hermione, écoutes nous pour une fois

_ Quoi ?

_ Il s'agit de… »

Et au moment ou Harry s'apprêtait à lui dire, Lupin ramena le corps sans vie de Cormac. Le loup-garou allongea le jeune homme sur un des lits et Hermione se précipita sur lui.

« Cormac ? CORMAC ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa sur tout le visage. Elle était déchirée !

« NON ! Je suis désolée ! Pardonnes moi ! »

Et elle pleura de plus belle à moitié affalé sur le corps de son petit ami. Lupin mis sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé Hermione, je n'ais rien pu faire pour le sauvé. Je suis désolé pour vous et pour votre enfant…il ne connaitra pas son père. »

C'est vrai que pour tout le monde, Cormac était le père de son bébé. Maintenant pour tout le monde elle serait une « veuve » et son fils un « orphelin ». Ses relations avec Cormac n'étaient pas au beau fixe mais elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il meure. Malgré tout elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle s'en voulait à mort. Il était mort avec l'idée qu'elle lui avait menti. Elle se dégoutait vraiment, elle se faisait honte.

En parlant du père de son bébé où était-il ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu du tout depuis que tout le monde avait débarqué en trombe à l'infirmerie. Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ron et ils se firent un câlin à trois. Ils essayèrent de la faire sourire, il lui caressait le ventre et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes du genre : « ton fils n'aura peut-être pas de père mais il aura deux tontons qui seront toujours là pour lui ». Ils réussirent à lui remonter un peu le moral. Son fils avait un père et il était vivant enfin elle espérait qu'il était vivant. Beaucoup de gens sont venu la voir et lui présentèrent leurs plus sincères condoléances…Maintenant elle n'était plus la fille enceinte de Poudlard, elle allait être la fille enceinte célibataire de Poudlard.

La directrice s'approcha du Trio d'or.

« Hermione je suis vraiment désolé pour monsieur McLaggen

_ Merci professeur, cela me touche beaucoup.

_ Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésitez pas

_ Professeur y'a-t-il d'autre victime ?

_ Malheureusement oui…Ce fut une bataille difficile… »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se retourna ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas lui aussi.

« Le professeur Snape fait-il partit des victimes ? »

A suivre…

**Ne pas taper! xD **

**N****'hésitez surtout pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! Bisous à tous! Rendez-vous dans 2/3 jours ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci à Ptite Mac, Espe29, Ricardoflo, Abbyx, Stnijoma, Lizzie Marie Fourmi, Eileen1976 et Athina pour vos reviews! 3**

**Merci à tous, pour tout comme d'habitude! Mwa!**

**Alors pour Cormac beaucoup on trouvé qu'il a disparu vite de l'histoire mais c'est que je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur lui car c'est une histoire Severus/Hermione ^^ Cela dit j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^**

**Bonne Lecture! ENJOY!**

Chapitre 7

« Non, il est partit au ministère pour faire un rapport »

Hermione fut immédiatement soulagée. Le savoir vivant lui remonta un peu le moral. Elle essayait d'ignorer les regards curieux de ses amis. Cela les avait surpris qu'Hermione demande des nouvelles de la chauve-souris des cachots.

« Hermione, pourquoi tu as demandé des nouvelles de Snape ?

_ Professeur Snape, Ronald ! Et bien parce que malgré son antipathie à notre égard…il reste un professeur de Poudlard et un membre de l'Ordre. Et je te rappel que sans lui nous serions tous mort depuis longtemps

_ Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais bien…

_ Ce n'est pas le cas !

_ Très bien excuses moi, c'est juste que ça y ressemble vachement quand même… »

Elle se leva du lit, mis ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Ron.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que je lui témoigne du respect que je l'aime forcement ! Il est vil, rustre, tyrannique, antipathique et sournois !

_ Cela est donc le portrait que vous faites de moi, miss Granger »

Pendant sa tirade, elle ne remarqua pas les visages déconfis de ses amis. Quand elle entendit sa voix derrière elle, elle se figea ! Quelle IDIOTE ! Elle se retourna vers lui, il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard dur.

« Pro…professeur…Je suis…

_ Epargnez moi vos excuses insignifiantes Granger. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Puis il se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall. Hermione s'en voulait à mort ! Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle essayait de le faire sortir de sa coquille et en moins de 2 secondes tous ses efforts partirent en fumée. Elle n'aurait pas pu se taire ! Non il a fallu qu'il entende tout ça, elle devra repartir à zéro ! 6 mois pour faire ça, elle était repartie pour 6 mois encore ! Quand elle se retourna vers ses amis, ils étaient à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

« Ne vous avisez surtout pas de rire »

Elle avait l'air tellement en colère que leurs sourires s'effacèrent instantanément. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'avoir à faire à une Hermione en colère et encore moins à une Hermione en colère enceinte !

Elle décida de partir et de rester seule. Dans le parc du château, elle hurla et tapa dans les arbres à proximité. Mais quelle gourde ! Elle pestait contre elle-même d'avoir été aussi stupide !

Après avoir quitté Minerva et s'être fait soigner par Poppy, Severus alla dans ses quartiers. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle tenait à lui ? Elle n'avait pas arrêté de le prendre pour un imbécile ! Il aurait du se méfier, une Gryffondor amie de Potter ne pouvait pas être aussi gentille avec lui. Bien sûr qu'elle pensait ça de lui, comment ça aurait pu être autrement !

Cela à toujours été comme ça pour lui. Il faisait confiance aux gens mais il était toujours trahi. Il s'était pourtant juré que cela n'arriverait plus jamais, mais c'était sans compter cette petite péronnelle qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée la petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux qu'il haïssait cordialement ? Non il a fallut qu'elle change en grandissant, qu'il couche avec elle et qu'il lui fasse un enfant !

Des fois il regrettait son passé de mangemort. Car dans ce milieu là, il n'y avait pas d'hypocrisie, s'il y avait un grief il était réglé tout de suite, certes pas de la meilleure des façons mais au moins c'était clair. Si quelqu'un n'aimait pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'était franc et direct. Alors que chez les « gentils » ils passaient leur temps à se tirer dans les pattes, à faire des messes basses, à se mentir…Bande d'hypocrite ! Tous plus infecte les uns que les autres ! Et dire qu'il restait avec eux à cause de la promesse faite à un homme qui était mort depuis deux ans pour une femme morte depuis 18 ans. Et quelle femme ! Son amie ! Et quelle amie ! Une amie qui l'avait laissé tombé à la moindre erreur, qui s'était mariée avec l'homme qui lui avait pourri la vie ! Beaucoup d'amie font cela c'est bien connu !

C'est comme-ci Granger se mariait avec Drago Malefoy !

Sales garces de Gryffondor ! Autant Lily que Granger !

Mais cette dernière portait son fils, et l'enfant n'y était pour rien. Il s'était attaché à ce bébé, à son fils…Son petit garçon qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son fils, mais il était hors de question qu'il se lie davantage à cette gamine.

Hermione reprit le chemin du château après s'être bien défoulé. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique que c'était un malentendu. Elle passa le reste de sa journée à le chercher partout mais elle ne le trouva nulle part. Il devait être dans ses quartiers. Elle n'était pas folle au point d'aller jusqu'à chez lui.

Le soir fut organisée une cérémonie pour Cormac, légèrement identique à celle qu'ils avaient organisé pour Cédric. Hermione pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Et tout ce monde qui la regardait avec pitié. Limite elle préférait la haine de Parkinson que la pitié de toute l'école.

Et Snape n'était en vue nulle part. Elle espérait qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne pensait pas ses paroles que c'était juste pour que Ron se la ferme. Mais elle n'en était pas convaincue. Plus tard dans la soirée, la salle commune de Gryffondor était déserte, la jeune fille était seule avec ses pensées. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, les pertes de Cormac et de Snape étaient presque insurmontables. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Harry et Ron vinrent vers elle et le survivant la prit dans ses bras et Ron s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, ils ne faisaient que réconforter leur sœur.

Le lendemain, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots. Le matin même il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard au petit déjeuné. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique. Elle attendit que la classe de 2ème année quitte le cours de potion. Elle rentra dans la salle et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Oui, miss Granger, je peux vous aider ?

_ Il faut que je vous parle professeur

_ De potion ?

_ Non

_ De vos ASPIC ?

_ Non plus mais…

_ Est-ce à propos de mon fils ?

_ Non pas du tout

_ Alors nous n'avons rien à nous dire

_ Bien sur que si ! Vous êtes sûrement en colère à propos d'hier et je tenais à m'excuser…

_ Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Maintenant nos seules relations s'arrêteront à une relation professeur/étudiante et par rapport à notre enfant en commun mais cela s'arrête là.

_ C'est injuste ! Vous ne me laissez même pas vous expliquer !

_ Voyons miss Granger, je suis vil, rustre, tyrannique, antipathique et…quel était votre dernier adjectif déjà ?…ah oui… sournois. Alors suite à cette description de moi fort délicieuse, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez avoir des « relations » avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important, cela vous regarde après tout. A présent sortez de ma classe ! »

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur les joues d'Hermione. Il était si froid…cela lui faisait de la peine de l'avoir blessé. La conversation était terminée. La jeune fille fit demi-tour car cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Son habituel obstination avait été brisée, par sa faute.

Les jours qui ont suivis, Hermione les passa à réviser ses ASPIC. Elle devait absolument avoir ses examens, déjà pour elle et parce qu'elle l'avait promis au professeur McGonagall. Il devait être environ 21h30 et elle était plongée dans ses révisions d'arithmancie dans la salle commune, lorsqu'une bouffé de chaleur intense la submergea. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, elle sentait que son bas-ventre s'enflammait. Elle enleva son gilet mais ce fut presque pire. Elle se mit en débardeur mais rien y faisait, elle transpirait à grosse goutte. Elle vida son verre d'eau d'un trait.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et vu Hermione assise sur le canapé devant la cheminé, en débardeur en sueur se faisant du vent avec un magazine surement trouvé dans les parages. Il descendit les escaliers.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? »

Quand la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ami, elle eut tout de suite envie de lui. C'était ça ! Elle avait lu quelque part que dans le 2ème trimestre de grossesse, la future mère pouvait être sujette à avoir sa libido accrue…Elle avait envie de sexe, c'était purement physique. Tout son corps réclamait un homme.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas attraper Harry et lui dire de la prendre. Et puis il était comme son frère cela était dégoutant !

« Harry va te coucher. Je vais bien…j'ai juste un problème de femme enceinte et non je n'ais pas besoin de toi pour le résoudre. Je vais bien et tout est normal.

_ Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas t'aider ?

_ Harry ! J'ai envie de sexe ! Alors non tu ne peux pas m'aider ! »

Le jeune homme devint rouge pivoine. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était plus vierge étant donné qu'elle était enceinte mais ils n'avaient jamais clairement abordé le sujet de la sexualité. Mais l'entendre dire aussi crument qu'elle avait envie de sexe le choqua profondément. Et il ne savait pas quoi dire !

« Tu n'as rien à dire ! Va dans ton lit…Je vais aller prendre une douche et cela ira mieux »

Mais depuis quand était-elle légimens ? C'était comme-ci elle avait lu dans sa tête. Harry hocha la tête et partit vite dans sa chambre. Cela devenait trop tendu pour lui.

Elle monta dans sa chambre à son tour et voulu se soulager seule mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Elle voulait un homme ! Elle voulait qu'un homme l'embrasse, la touche, la pénètre vigoureusement ! Et plus elle pensait à ça plus son corps réclamait.

Cormac était mort, il était hors de question qu'elle se jette sur Harry ou Ron…puis elle fit le tour des mâles présent autour d'elle.

Neville ? Surement pas !

Malefoy ? Plutôt mourir !

Seamus ? Dean ?

Non mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Elle ne se voyait pas aller voir n'importe quel garçon proche d'elle et lui dire « Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour »…C'était ridicule ! Déjà qu'elle était presque passé pour une dévergondée à l'annonce de sa grossesse, ça n'allait sûrement pas arranger les choses.

SNAPE !

Evidemment ! Son nom était finalement venu comme une évidence. Il était le père de son enfant, il n'allait pas se vanter d'avoir couché avec elle, et il lui avait dit que si elle avait besoin de quoi que soit il serait là ! Et bas c'était une bonne occasion de le prendre au mot ! Même si leur relation n'était pas du tout au cordiale, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Elle enfila sa cape de sorcière et arpenta les différents couloirs jusqu'à l'étage des professeurs. Avec la plus grande discrétion, elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de lui.

Severus était attablé à son bureau à corriger des parchemins plus nul les uns que les autres, quand un coup presque imperceptible fut donné à sa porte. Il n'était pas bien sur qu'il avait entendu frapper, et puis dans cette grande baraque ce n'était pas les fantômes qui manquait alors dans le doute il se replongea dans ses copies. Mais la fois suivantes, le coup fut plus fort.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. A sa grande surprise, il trouva Hermione Granger devant sa porte.

« Miss Granger, mais qu'est ce vous… »

Mais avant qu'il puisse refermer la porte sur elle comme la dernière fois, la jeune fille le poussa doucement et pénétra dans les appartements de son professeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore !? Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer pour votre présence ici !

_ Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer pour SA présence ICI »

Hermione pointa son ventre avec ses doigts. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers elle.

« Il est 21h54…Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir me déranger dans mes quartiers à cette heure là ?

_ C'est un peu gênant… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La décoration était vert et noir…assez sombre, presque lugubre…rien de bien surprenant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder la décoration la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui elle vit qu'il portait un simple T-shirt noir ainsi qu'un bas de pyjama noir. Elle ne l'avait vu aussi décontracté et son excitation monta d'un cran.

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec vous. Alors c'est soit vous me dites la raison de votre présence chez moi à cette heure tardive ou vous repartez immédiatement dans votre tour dorée. »

Il se dirigea vers son bar et attrapa la bouteille de whisky pur feu et se servit un verre.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment formuler ça ! Oh puis tant pis ! De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

« J'ai envie de sexe »

Severus avala sa gorgée de travers et se mit à tousser fortement. Sa gorge le brulait, ses yeux pleuraient. Hermione pris peur.

« Professeur est-ce que ça va ?

_ Non…je ne…vais pas bien… »

Il réussi tant bien que mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

« Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! Comment une idée pareille à pu vous traverser l'esprit !?

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je suis enceinte de 6 mois et chez certaines femmes la libido se réveille à partir de ce mois là…et tout à l'heure, j'ai eut des bouffés de chaleur et j'ai compris que c'est ce qui m'arrivait et voilà !

_ Et voilà ?! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire !

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je dise d'autre !

_ Et vous avez pensez à moi pour vous satisfaire ?

_ Heu…oui…

_ Je ne coucherais pas avec vous Granger, je ne re-commettrais pas cette erreur

_ Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'avais le risque de tomber enceinte

_ Ce n'est pas une raison !

_ A qui voulez-vous que je m'adresse alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas

_ Très bien, je vous laisse tranquille. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé professeur »

Hermione commença à partir.

« Où allez-vous ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire !

_ Rien du tout, c'était juste de la curiosité

_ Pour votre information, je vais me promener dans les couloirs et je demanderais au premier garçon sur ma route de me soulager. »

Severus senti la colère monter en lui, il claqua son verre sur la table et se plaça devant elle.

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je vous l'interdis !

_ De quel droit ?

_ Celui d'être le père de votre enfant

_ Excusez-moi mais vous m'avez clairement refusé vos services alors je vais me passer de votre interdiction…sur ce… »

Il lui prit les bras et la repoussa dans la pièce vers le canapé.

« Allongez-vous

_ Et puis quoi encore !?

_ Vous voulez être soulagée, oui ou non ?

_ Oui !

_ Alors fermez là et allongez-vous sur ce canapé !

_ Demandez le gentiment

_ Excusez moi miss, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai débarqué dans votre chambre en vous disant que j'avais envie de sexe.

_ Peut-être mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'être un peu plus gentil

_ Vous me désespérez… »

Hermione en eut assez de ces joutes verbales incessantes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la rejoint dans son baiser. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et elle roula des hanches contre lui.

Quand il passa ses mains sous son débardeur, elle frissonna. Avoir sa peau contre la sienne, envoyait directement des décharges électriques à son entrejambe. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et la débarrassa de son débardeur. Il prit un mamelon entre ses lèvres et profitait avidement de sa poitrine. Sa langue tournoyait autour du bout de chair dressé. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur. Elle voulait son torse elle voulait que leur poitrine nue se colle l'une à l'autre. Elle lui arracha presque son T-shirt et le balança à travers la pièce.

Si Severus était vraiment franc avec lui-même il se dirait qu'elle lui avait manqué. Ses seins…qu'est ce qu'il avait pu rêvé de ses seins…Il ne s'était jamais retrouver totalement nu devant quelqu'un. La seule fois où ils avaient couchés ensemble, c'était sauvage et il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller. D'un sors non formuler, il éteignit les lumières.

« Remettez les, je veux vous voir »

Il ralluma les bougies. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse, caressant chacune de ses cicatrices. Puis elle les embrassa et remonta sa langue tout le long de son torse jusqu'à sa gorge. Là se trouvait la cicatrice de Voldemort, celle qui lui avait fait en lui tranchant la gorge… Elle passa sa langue dessus mainte et mainte fois… Leur position n'était pas pratique en vue du ventre prépondérant de la jeune fille. Il l'éloigna de lui et la rallongea. Il lui enleva son bas de pyjama et commença à la caresser doucement.

« Granger, vous êtes trempée !

_ Evidemment, quelle remarque stupide ! »

Il la pénétra tout de suite avec deux doigts et à l'intérieur d'elle s'était une vraie fournaise. A peine l'avait-il touché qu'elle hurla. Il s'apprêta à rajouter un troisième doigt quand elle l'arrêta.

« Non ! Assez de préliminaire ! J'ai envie de vous ! Prenez moi et tout de suite !

_ Est-ce une requête ?

_ Non c'est un ordre ! »

Elle baissa son pantalon et le saisit fermement. Elle le masturba un peu avant de se pénétrer elle-même. Elle hurla à cette pénétration. Severus était un peu perdu. Hermione bougeait ses hanches rapidement. Il reprit un peu ses esprits et agrippa aux hanches de la jeune femme. Il battait en elle délicatement mais rapidement. Elle était vraiment divine. Comment avait-il pu se contenir aussi longtemps ?

Malgré leurs incessantes disputes et leurs problèmes, il était vraiment heureux à ce moment précis. Il avait une vue imprenable sur son corps. Sa poitrine généreuse 2x plus opulente que la fois précédente, ses hanches beaucoup plus développées…et son ventre gonflé qui abritait leur fils. Elle avait la tête basculée en arrière, elle gémissait à gorge déployée et la bouche ouverte. Sa chevelure plus en bataille que d'habitude était trempée de sueur qu'on aura pu presque croire qu'elle sortait de la douche.

Merlin ce qu'elle était belle et sexy, malgré son ventre…surtout avec son ventre ! Leur bébé…leur fils ! Elle était la mère de son fils…et cette pensée lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle ! Au diable ce qu'elle avait dit à ces deux idiots ! Elle avait envie de sexe alors il allait lui donner du sexe…il allait lui faire plaisir ! Il redoubla ses coups de bassin. Hermione se sentait défaillir ! Il battait dans et hors d'elle avec une vitesse incroyable !

« Oh…Oui ! Continue…Ah ! Oh oui Severus ! »

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit son prénom résonné dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle baissa la tête et le regarda. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa, elle l'assit sur le canapé et l'enjamba. Elle le replaça dans sa chair et s'empala littéralement sur lui avant de monter et descendre. Severus passa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione et la serra contre lui. Elle le rendrait fou ! Sa cadence était infernale. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire et se recula dans le canapé, c'était à son tour de balancer sa tête en arrière et d'être exposé à la vue de sa maitresse. Hermione se pénétrait de plus en plus rapidement en faisant des petits mouvements de bassin circulaire. Elle planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Severus et laissa son orgasme la balayer.

Severus enfonça ses doigts dans la peau de sa partenaire et en trois coups de bassin, il se déversa en elle.

Quand ils reprirent enfin connaissance. Ils se regardèrent, il était toujours bien planté en elle.

« Vous êtes dans un sale état Granger.

_ C'est vous qui me dites ça ! Vous vous êtes regardé ! »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire ! C'est la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait rire et son rire était très agréable.

« Je vous déteste miss je-sais-tout

_ C'est réciproque ! »

Et ils se jetèrent mutuellement sur la bouche de l'autre, se serrant très fort l'un contre l'autre. Quand elle bougea son bassin, Severus poussa un gémissement. Ils regardèrent leur bassin collé et Hermione se leva pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Lui s'était baissé pour remonter son boxer et son pantalon de pyjama. Mais il resta assis sur le canapé, torse nu, à regarder son élève, également nue, ronchonner car elle n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur son débardeur et sur son pantalon.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose miss ?

_ Très amusant, aidez moi au lieu de rester assis à vous rincer l'œil ! »

Il se leva et en moins de 10 secondes, il avait ramassé ses vêtements.

« Merci

_ Habillez-vous avant d'attraper froid. »

Elle enfila son pantalon et son débardeur sous le regard attentif de son professeur.

« Merci de m'avoir…heu…soulagée…

_ Ce fut un plaisir »

Hermione passa la main dans ses cheveux car elle sentait la gêne arrivée peu à peu. Après avoir couché, c'est toujours un peu délicat. Aucun des deux ne sais jamais vraiment comment réagir face à l'autre, et Hermione voulait mettre fin à ça rapidement.

« Bon je vais vous laisser dormir et retourner dans ma tour dorée.

_ Miss Granger…Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me menacer d'aller voir ailleurs pour ce genre de problème…ou même pour autre chose d'ailleurs

_ J'arrêterais seulement si vous arrêtez de vous conduire comme une mule

_ Ce n'est pas le cas

_ Bien sûr que si ! La preuve à partir du moment où je vous ais dit que j'allais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour me satisfaire vous avez immédiatement changé d'avis…Si vous êtes jaloux, il suffit de le dire ce n'est pas un drame.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux »

Hermione lui sourit effrontément et fit quelques pas vers lui.

« Cormac était un étalon hors pair ! Il me faisait l'amour sans s'arrêter pendant des heures et des heures. J'avais orgasme sur orgasme avec lui »

Severus se précipita vers elle, prit ses poignets, mit ses mains dans son dos et l'attira à lui.

« La ferme Granger

_ Vous voyez que vous êtes jaloux

_ Vous allez finir par me rendre dingue »

Il lui lâcha les poignets et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Vous êtes la mère de mon fils, je ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme vous touche.

_ Etait-ce si difficile de le dire ?

_ Vous êtes insupportable

_ Chauve souris

_ Miss je-sais-tout

_ Tête de mule »

Ils serrèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément. Il la reposa sur ses pieds, lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien

« Vous êtes à moi Granger »

Hermione sentit un regain d'excitation remonter et se jeta au coup de son professeur. Leurs lèvres ne se décolèrent pas tout de suite. Mais Severus du mettre fin à leur étreinte.

« Miss Granger, il faut que vous repartiez dans votre dortoir. Il est tard et vous avez cours demain.

_ Oui j'ai cours de potion en première heure et mon professeur est un tyran

_ J'ai entendus parler de lui, et je pense qu'il ne sera pas ravi si vous arrivez en retard

_ Etant donné les circonstances il pourrait être plus tolérant

_ Cela m'étonnerai fort

_ Ce n'est pas sympa ça !

_ Je n'ais jamais prétendu l'être. Bon Granger sérieusement, vous devez y aller.

_ Bon très bien, bonne nuit professeur.

_ Bonne nuit. »

Ce soir là, Hermione s'endormit paisiblement avec comme dernière pensée : Severus Snape qu'il lui disait qu'elle était à lui. Du coup elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient ensemble ou pas ? Ils ne se tutoyaient pas, et ne s'appelaient pas par leur prénom non plus. Cela était sûrement la prochaine discussion conflictuelle sur la liste.

De l'autre côté du château, Severus était dans son lit à regarder le plafond. Il ne savait pas où menait sa relation avec Hermione. Il la voulait à présent que pour lui et lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que cela entraînait? Il y a encore quelques jours, il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec elle et maintenant il voudrait qu'elle soit toute à lui.

C'était compliqué !

Il était son professeur ! (_mais dans deux mois elle aurait fini ses études.)_

Ils avaient 20 d'écart ! (_mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier tout à l'heure quand elle le suppliait de la prendre.)_

Il était incapable d'aimer ! (_mais il ne supportait pas qu'un autre que lui l'approche de trop près, combien de fois avait-il voulu tuer McLaggen juste pour cette raison.)_

Et puis elle attendait son bébé !

Severus n'avait vraiment plus de raison légitime de la repousser…Peut-être qu'elle était réellement celle qui lui apporterai enfin le bonheur…

Il fallait qu'ils discutent sérieusement tous les deux en essayant de faire en sorte que cela ne parte pas en vrille…

A suivre…

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review ;) Plein de bisous!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci à Sunpatronus, Eileen1976, Ptite Mac, Abbyx, Ricardoflo, Lizzie Marie Fourmi & Stnijoma pour leurs reviews!**

**Merci également à tout ceux qui mette cette histoire dans leur favori et qui la suivent, ça me fait chaud au coeur!**

**Bisous à tous! ;)**

**Je vous annonce que j'ai pratiquement fini l'histoire, je pense que d'ici ce soir je l'ai terminé! ^^**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance envers tous les fans du personnage d'Harry. Je trouve qu'on a mit les parents d'Harry sur un piédestal, alors que concrètement son père n'était pas spécialement un type bien, et Severus que tout le monde à détester depuis toujours était en faite bien plus "gentil" que James..enfin bref je trouve ça injuste et mon avis c'est exprimé à travers la bouche d'Hermione à la fin de ce chapitre. Désolé d'avance! ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. :)**

**Bonne lecture! ENJOY!**

Chapitre 8

Le petit déjeuné fut copieux. Hermione avait bien illustré l'expression moldu « manger pour deux ». Ron se sentit presque écœuré et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Hermione tu es obligé de t'empiffrer à ce point là ? Enfin je veux dire que tu es limite entrain de me couper l'appétit

_ Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressentit après toute ses années à manger en face de toi »

Harry étouffa un rire. C'est vrai que leur amie était particulièrement affamée ce matin, mais elle était enceinte et le jeune homme trouvait cela plutôt encourageant, cela prouvait que tout se passait bien.

Hermione jeta un léger coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Il était là, tout vêtu de noir, avec une posture rigide…comme d'habitude. Personne n'aurai pu croire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, il couchait passionnément avec une élève de Gryffondor de 7ème année. A repenser à leur ébats, un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme. Elle détourna les yeux rapidement avant que son corps ne réclame un second round. Surtout que le premier cours de la journée était avec lui alors ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir de telle pensée.

Justement le cours se passa très bien, enfin comme d'habitude. C'est fou à quel point elle était impressionnée par son aptitude à cacher ses émotions dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Elle avait presque terminé sa potion quand son fils décida de se réveiller et de lui donner un coup de pied très fort, elle mit sa main sur son ventre, s'inclinant légèrement.

Harry vit le visage d'Hermione se crisper de douleur. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Hermione tu vas bien ?

_ Oui…c'est le bébé… il me donne des coups de pieds ! »

Le survivant sourit malgré lui.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, ça me fais mal…

_ Excuses moi »

Severus passait dans les rangs pour surveiller les potions de ses élèves lorsqu'il jeta un œil vers Granger et Potter. Ils chuchotaient…et comme il ne perdait jamais une occasion d'épingler un élève et encore moins un élève de Gryffondor, il s'approcha d'eux.

« 20 point de moins pour Gryffondor !

_ Mais professeur…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais professeur » vos bavardages inutiles me dérangent.

_ Professeur peut-elle aller au moins à l'infirmerie ?

_ Harry !

_ Et pour quelle raison Potter ?

_ Le bébé lui met des coups et…

_ Je n'ais pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, je vais bien

_ Mais tu as mal Hermione !

_ Mais c'est normal

_ Quoi qu'il en soit je ne donne pas mon autorisation à miss Granger de se rendre à l'infirmerie. La directrice nous a assuré que la grossesse de votre amie n'empiéterait pas sur ses études. Que cela continue ainsi. 30 points supplémentaires pour votre insolence. »

Le groupe de Serpentard ricana.

« 10 points de moins pour Serpentard ! Vous apprendrez à ne pas rire aux dépends de vos camarades. Je ne veux plus de dérangement d'ici la fin de ce cours, le prochain ou la prochaine qui interrompt ce cours se verra affublé d'une semaine de retenue avec Rusard. Maintenant silence ! »

Hermione fini sa potion quelques minutes plus tard et elle était parfaite, comme toujours ! Harry était décontenancé ! Malgré qu'elle était enceinte de 6 mois et demi, elle arrivait à être première partout et à être une préfète exemplaire…Hermione n'était définitivement pas humaine !

La jeune fille espérait que Snape ne lui en voulait pas trop. Il avait été tellement de fois odieux par le passé qu'elle avait un peu peur de sa réaction. A la fin des deux heures, Harry l'aida à ranger ses affaires, depuis qu'elle avait entamé son 6ème mois, il était au petit soin pour elle. Il portait son sac à chaque fin de cours, allait lui chercher tout ce qu'il lui faisait envie à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, il était un futur tonton très investi.

« Granger ! Un mot ! »

Hermione se retourna face à son professeur, mais Harry et Ron décidèrent de ne pas quitter leur amie.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait 3 Granger à Gryffondor. Déguerpissez tous les deux ! »

Hermione se tourna vers ses amis.

« Ça ira ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui Harry, tout ira bien. Je vous rejoins en cour de Métamorphose dans un instant.

_ Si il t'en fait voir, Stupefix-le

_ Merci du conseil Ronald »

Les deux garçons sortirent à contrecœur. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur Hermione avec cette infâme chauve-souris. Ils étaient presque convaincus que Snape serait capable de lui en faire-voir de toutes les couleurs uniquement par sadisme.

« Veuillez les excuser professeur, ils sont surprotecteurs avec moi depuis quelques semaines.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui les blâmerais.

_ Si c'est à-propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je m'en excuse également

_ Vous n'êtes pas responsable du comportement de votre enfant du moins pas encore »

Hermione le regarda dubitative. S'il ne se plaignait pas d'Harry et Ron ou l'enguirlandait pas pour le bavardage survenue plutôt, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de rester ?

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de rester ? »

Il marcha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Il vous a donné des coups tout à l'heure ?

_ Oui et depuis il n'arrête pas…c'est infernal !

_ Je…je peux ?

_ Vous pouvez quoi ?

_ Le toucher ?

_ Quoi ? Mon ventre ? Bien sur allez-y »

Elle lui répondit dans un sourire. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et souleva légèrement sa chemise ainsi que son pull puis il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du ventre d'Hermione. Instantanément le bébé se calma.

« Tiens c'est étrange

_ Qu'est-ce qui est étrange miss ?

_ Le bébé s'est calmé tout de suite quand vous avez posé vos mains »

Severus sourit avec fierté.

« Il sait qui est son père voilà tout !

_ Quelle modestie professeur

_ En réalité ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ais demandé de rester mais vous avez cours avec madame Datsin et je ne veux pas que vous soyez plus en retard.

_ Très bien, mais qu'aviez vous à me dire alors.

_ Cela attendra, je trouverais une solution pour que nous soyons seuls à un moment donné. Mais partez avant de d'être encore plus en retard. »

Elle replaça ses vêtements et se dirigea vers son prochain cours…Il avait été bien mystérieux ce matin…qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ? Cela commençait lui faire peur.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement jusqu'au repas du soir.

Le trio d'or mangeait tranquillement avec ses amis quand Lavande arriva près du petit groupe. Hermione était exaspéré par cette dinde ! Ses hormones étaient en ébullition ! Déjà qu'en temps normal elle ne l'aimait pas mais là c'était 10x pire !

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre débiter ses remarques guimauvesques stupides ! C'était « oh mon Ron-ron » par ci et « mon petit chou à la crème » par là…cette fille était insupportable. Ron avait été un imbécile de re-sortir avec cette cruche ! Elle passait tellement de temps à l'embrasser qu'ils pourraient concourir pour le baiser baveux le plus long.

« Lavande ferme là ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et la regardait.

« Quoi ?!

_ Tu m'as bien comprise ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre vomir tes conneries à longueur de journée ! Alors Ron je t'en pris, si tu pouvais l'étouffer avec ta langue ça ferais du bien à Poudlard ! »

Tout le monde était choqué d'entendre Hermione Granger parler de cette manière. La jeune fille savait pertinemment que c'était ses hormones qui parlaient même si elle le pensait du fond du cœur. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lavande était abasourdie et en colère.

« Tu es tout simplement jalouse parce qu'il ne ta pas choisi toi ! »

Hermione éclata de rire ! Un rire tellement puissant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contenir, c'était plus fort qu'elle !

Toute la salle et même les professeurs regardaient « la discussion » entre les deux jeunes filles. Comme lord de leur 6ème année lorsque Weasley fut empoisonné par Malefoy à la place de Dumbledor. Iphigénia regarda Minerva en lui demandant s'il fallait faire quelque chose. Cette dernière lui répondit que tant qu'elle n'en venait pas aux mains c'était bon, et puis cela leur faisait un peu de distraction. Dès le début de la dispute, Severus avait été fière d'Hermione. Il adorait lorsqu'elle ne mâchait pas ses mots (sauf quand c'était dirigé contre lui) et quand elle avait éclaté de rire…c'était comme-ci des milliers de papillon avait pris possession de son cœur. Il esquissa un léger sourire qui ne quitta pas ses lèvres, il essayait de le dissimuler en arrêtant pas de manger. Heureusement, personne ne lui prêtait attention …plus occupez à regarder Hermione et Lavande.

Lavande tellement frustrée par la réaction d'Hermione demanda assistance à Ron. Celui-ci éclata de rire avec son amie. Elle sortie de la salle en courant. Le fou rire fut communicatif même les Serpentards avaient suivis. Quand tout le monde fut calmé, le repas put reprendre normalement.

« Excuses moi Ron…Pour Lavande

_ Cela ne fais rien ne t'en fait pas, je pensais qu'elle avait changé. Je pensais lui parler ce soir mais tu m'as devancé.

_ Alors tant mieux si j'ai pu t'aider…au final

_ Mais je sais que tu me désires ardemment mais tu sais que rien n'est possible entre nous. »

Hermione lui jeta un bout de pain dans la figure en le traitant d'imbécile.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione, Harry et Ron se promenait dans les couloirs du château et n'ont pas vraiment vu leur professeur de potion arrivé droit sur eux. Hermione le bouscula de plein fouet.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez Granger ! Une retenue ce soir avec moi !

_ Mais c'est injuste professeur !

_ Une pour vous aussi Potter, avec Rusard, il se fera un plaisir de vous faire récurer le sol à la brosse à dent

_ Depuis quand sommes-nous collé pour avoir bousculé un professeur !

_ Très bien de même pour vous Weasley…Rusard me remerciera j'en suis sûr

_ Mais professeur Hermione est enceinte, c'est cruel !

_ C'est uniquement pour cela qu'elle ne sera pas à genoux sur le sol à frotter Potter. »

Ron voulu répliquer mais Hermione l'arrêta. C'était déjà bien assez qu'ils soient collés tous les trois, elle ne voulait pas aggraver leur situation. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'il en était. Depuis deux jours, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas parlé en dehors des cours. Et là il venait de la coller, très injustement. Elle se savait plus à quoi s'en tenir, en plus d'être un maître de potion il était aussi un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation…et la jeune fille était littéralement décontenancée par son professeur.

Quand elle arriva au bureau de Snape, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait nettoyer des chaudrons, s'il allait juste toucher son ventre et discuter ou la prendre directement sur le bureau. Elle frappa et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer. Quand cela fut fait elle rentra dans la pièce, il ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette, la verrouilla et lança un sors pour insonoriser la salle. Ce n'était pas bon signe…peut-être allait-il vraiment la prendre sur son bureau…

« Miss Granger, asseyez-vous »

Elle prit place à sur une des chaises et Severus vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous collée ?

_ Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose de crédible pour pouvoir vous parler seul à seul…avec vos deux toutous qui ne vous lâche pas d'une semelle ce n'est pas très pratique.

_ Vous avez fait exprès de me bousculer ?!

_ Oui

_ C'est…Très…bien…joué professeur

_ Je vous remercie »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Il faut que nous parlions Granger

_ Je sais

_ Vous savez ?

_ Oui...C'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois dans votre chambre

_ Exactement…je devrais arrêter de sous-estimer votre intelligence

_ Et c'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte

_ Bon ne commençons pas les hostilités, s'il vous le voulez bien

_ Pardon.

_ Ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit là était presque logique vu ce qui nous lie mais vous allez accoucher dans environ 2 mois et demi…Et le problème est qu'est ce que nous allons faire à propos de nous deux ?

_ Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes la mère de mon fils et j'étais sérieux quand je vous ai dis que je ne supportais pas qu'un autre homme vous touche.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous voudriez qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! Je vous l'ais dit…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous ?

_ Je ne sais pas non plus…ce dont je suis sûre c'est que j'aime passer du temps avec vous et pas seulement sexuellement. J'aimerais apprendre à connaitre le vrai père de mon fils, pas le professeur sarcastique mais le vrai Severus Snape.

_ Vous ne l'aimerez sûrement pas

_ Laissez moi en être juge… Nous pourrions tout simplement continuer comme ça et voir où cela nous mène, sans coller d'étiquette…disons qu'on se…fréquente

_ C'est une bonne idée miss Granger

_ Juste une chose…

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je veux qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms au moins en privé. On va avoir un enfant ensemble et ça serait étrange pour lui si on s'appelait « Granger » ou « Professeur »

_ Cela me convient miss…Hermione. »

Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Severus passa son bras autour de sa taille et sa main libre dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Severus. Elle gémit lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne.

Ils brisèrent leur baiser lorsque le besoin d'air fut vital.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous…ne bougez pas »

Hermione le vit se lever et prendre une petite boite dans un tiroir de son bureau. Puis il s'assit à moitié sur la table où elle se trouvait et lui tendit le cadeau. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle trouva les deuxièmes petits chaussons vert et rouge qu'il lui avait offert à Noël.

« Même si nous savons que c'est un garçon, je n'arrivais pas à me décider donc maintenant vous avez deux paires de chaussons et non pas une paire dépareillée.

_ C'est très gentil merci »

Le reste de l'heure fut consacré au bébé. De quelle couleur allait être ses yeux ? Comment seraient ses cheveux ? Dans quelle maison de Poudlard leur fils irait ? D'ailleurs ils se sont légèrement disputés à ce propos.

Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?

Severus jura sur Salazar que son fils serait un vert et argent mais Hermione était persuadé que son fils irait à Gryffondor.

Quand « l'heure de colle » fut terminée, ils se séparèrent avec un baiser.

Hermione croisa ses deux frères en revenant vers la salle commune. Tous deux étaient dans des états lamentables ! Rusard avait dut leur en faire baver ! Ron et Harry pestait contre le professeur Snape. Toutes les insultes moldus ou sorcière y passèrent ! La jeune fille se sentait un peu coupable. C'était sa faute s'ils avaient été collés, car Severus voulait lui parler et l'avait bousculé exprès. En plus elle avait passé une heure de retenue formidable alors que ses deux amis qui n'y étaient pour rien avaient morflé entre les mains du concierge.

Bon elle s'arrangera avec sa conscience plus tard, pour le moment elle était trop heureuse !

Jusqu'au mois de Mai, Hermione et Severus se sont vu régulièrement. Mais à partir de ce mois là ils mirent un terme à leur rendez-vous clandestins. Les ASPIC d'Hermione étaient dans deux mois et il ne voulait pas être une distraction dans ses révisions intensives. Les cours normaux furent arrêtés pour faire place à des séances de révisions. Elle faisait régulièrement des pauses, car sa grossesse et ses révisions l'épuisait grandement. Elle voulait ses ASPIC désespérément, alors peut importe ce qui se passera elle les aura ! Elle avait fait la promesse au professeur McGonagall et elle allait la tenir.

Les jeunes membres de l'Ordre ne participaient même plus aux missions ou à la défense contre les mages noirs. Severus était souvent partit pour le compte du ministère. Cette période de l'année était l'anniversaire de la mort définitive de Voldemort. Les attaques de mangemorts se multipliaient un peu partout. Il n'avait plus une minute à lui ! Il passait sa vie entre Poudlard, le ministère et les combats avec ses anciens comparses.

Hermione se faisait un sang d'encre à chaque fois qu'elle savait qu'il devait partir. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire ! A chaque fois elle priait Merlin pour qu'il revienne en vie. Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle sentait qu'elle commençait à vraiment apprécier son professeur.

Le dernier week-end de Mai, la directrice avait accordé à tous les élèves un week-end de détente en dehors du château. Ses amis partirent passer le week-end à Londres. Hermione prétexta une grosse fatigue et resta à l'école. Elle en profita pour passer le week-end avec Severus en toute discrétion. Le samedi soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les appartements du professeur. Lui était assis au bout du canapé, Hermione était allongée avec sa tête sur sa cuisse. Sur le ventre de la jeune femme enceinte de 8 mois, trônait la main de Severus. Chacun dévorant un ouvrage. Il avait abandonné sa redingote et sa robe se sorcier pour être simplement couvert d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche totalement ouverte sur un T-shirt noir. Hermione portait un jean de grossesse et un haut en coton gris à manche longue.

Hermione sirotait une sucette à la fraise qu'elle avait réclamé à Severus toute la journée. Après moult négociation le professeur de potion avait finit par céder, et partit à la recherche du premier village moldu pour procurer sa friandise à la demoiselle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et retira le bonbon de sa bouche.

« Je vous trouve beau »

Severus baissa son livre et la regarda.

« Vous devriez arrêter de manger ces bonbons, je crois qu'ils altèrent votre vue. »

Elle s'assit et se tourna vers lui.

« Très drôle Severus…je suis sérieuse.

_ Si vos hormones vous travaillent de nouveau il suffit de le dire. Inutile de me faire des compliments, je coucherais avec vous quand même

_ Est-ce si insensé que je vous trouve beau ?

_ C'est-à-dire que personne jusqu'à maintenant ne m'avait dit ce genre de chose

_ Et bien c'est chose faite. »

Autant l'homme était surpris mais il était aussi très touché par cet élan d'attention. 38 ans pour entendre quelqu'un lui dire ça, ce n'était pas rien. Hermione prit le livre qu'il tenait et le posa sur la table basse.

« Je vous trouve beau, gentil, intelligent, intéressant et sexy. »

Severus était à court de mot. Que pouvait-il dire après ça ?

« Je sais que vous n'y croyez pas et c'est pourtant ce que je ressens. Et si personne ne s'en ai aperçu jusqu'à maintenant c'est qu'ils sont tous des idiots. Et je peux dire à présent que j'aime beaucoup le vrai Severus Snape. »

Il s'était tellement sentit en confiance avec Hermione qu'il avait réussi à lui parler de ses peurs, de ses angoisses et de son passé. Allant de la situation avec ses parents, jusqu'au comportement déplorable des maraudeurs, de Lily, de son passé de mangemort. A présent elle connaissait pratiquement tout de lui et le pourquoi du comment de son comportement du début de l'année.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Hermione

_ Il n'y a rien à dire en fait. J'avais juste envie que vous le sachiez. Et par la même occasion changer le statut de notre relation.

_ Vous m'intriguez miss Granger

_ Si vous le voulez bien…je n'ai plus envie qu'on se fréquente

_ J'ai du mal à vous suivre. Vous me dites que je suis beau, puis vous me détailler en plein de qualité et vous voulez arrêter de me fréquenter

_ Tout à fais. Maintenant je veux que vous soyez à moi professeur. »

Severus était sous le choc ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait voulu en arriver là. Si on lui avait dit ça il y a quelques mois il aurait prié la personne de se faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Severus ?

_ Oui pardon…c'est juste un peu soudain

_ Soudain ? C'est une suite logique…Bon d'accord on a couché ensemble avant de s'apprécié vraiment, puis on a eu un bébé, pour au final se fréquenter bien plus tard…On a tout fais à l'envers mais ce n'est pas très grave puisque la finalité est la même. Je veux que toutes mes soirées soient comme celle-là, avec moi contre vous devant un feu de cheminée à lire des livres et mes matinées comme ce matin, avec moi me réveillant nue contre vous.

_ Approchez. »

Hermione se rapprocha de Severus. Il la prit par la nuque et lui prit la bouche férocement.

« Cela répond à ta question ?

_ Répète je n'ai pas compris »

Ils ricanèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis elle se rassit et repris sa lecture et sa sucette. Severus n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur. Il n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie. La vie et la condition de couple lui étaient totalement étrangères ! Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la jeune fille lui avait fait complètement oublier Lily et qu'elle avait fait de lui un homme totalement différent. Juste l'homme…hein…le professeur lui restera toujours pareil !

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était dans le canapé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Harry et Ron. Elle en avait assez de les entendre se plaindre continuellement de son homme…SON HOMME ! Cette pensée qui semblait si délirante était en réalité d'une pensée de bonheur. Mais elle ne pouvait rien leur dire. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année Severus devait rester la chauve-souris des cachots. Ils avaient convenu, une fois l'année terminée et leur fils né, qu'Hermione aurait son appartement et que Severus viendrait les voir aussi souvent que possible, et puis si tout ce passe bien qu'il envisagerait d'habités ensemble. Mais seulement par la suite, ils ne voulaient pas brusquer les choses et risquer de tout perdre sur une décision hâtive, ils avaient déjà été bien trop vite…mais si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte… ils ne se seraient jamais autant rapprochés ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se marier et vivre ensemble dans la foulée !

« Bon les garçons vous en avez pas marre de parler du professeur Snape ? Vous parlez de lui continuellement si ça continue je vais finir par croire que vous l'aimez ! »

Ses deux frères se regardèrent et firent un bruit de dégout. Ils se dirigèrent vers Hermione, Ron s'assit à coté d'elle sur le canapé et Harry en face sur la table. Ron regarda le bout de papier entre les mains d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je réfléchis à un prénom pour mon fils, j'ai fais une liste mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Peut-être que ses deux tontons pourraient m'aider au lieu de se plaindre de leur professeur préféré. »

Et pendant deux heures, ils débâtèrent à propos du prénom.

« Bon nous sommes arrivés à Alan, Austin, Evan, Nicolas et Sébastian

_ C'est pas mal…mais il en reste toujours cinq, faut encore en choisir un…et tu ne vas pas tirer au sors

_ Ça c'est clair ! Harry tu as l'air pensif…

_ Et pourquoi tu ne l'appellerais pas Cormac ?

_ J'aurai du m'en douter…

_ De quoi ?

_ A chaque fois qu'on parle du bébé, tu remets Cormac sur le tapis !

_ Oui et alors ?

_ Et alors, mon fils ne s'appellera pas Cormac !

_ Mais Hermione, s'était son père et il est mort dignement. Ce serait un bel hommage !

_ Je me fiche de ton hommage ! C'est hors de question ! »

Hermione se leva pour faire face à Harry. La jeune fille se tenait près du canapé et Harry à coté de la porte.

« Heu…vous devriez baisser d'un ton…

_ Non Ron ! J'en ai marre des mangemorts, des batailles, de l'Ordre, de Voldemort et de tout ça ! Pendant 7 ans ça à pourri notre vie et ça continue encore ! Je refuse de penser à la mort de Cormac à chaque fois que j'appellerais mon fils !

_ C'est comme ça que tu réagi ! Beaucoup de gens sont mort pour que ton fils vive dans un monde sans Voldemort

_ Cela n'a aucun rapport ! Et je te signal Harry, que j'étais là et que je les ais vu mourir tout autant que toi ! »

Les deux Gryffondor faisaient des grands gestes et parlaient à voix très haute. C'était deux sorciers puissants et Ron eut un peu peur qu'ils fassent exploser la salle commune. Il essaya d'aplanir la conversation.

« Vous savez qu'on parlait juste de prénom à la base…

_ Hermione, je pense simplement que ton fils devrait porter le nom de son père mort courageusement

_ Et moi je pense que mon fils devrait porter un prénom sans aucune histoire derrière lui ! Le poids des parents est considérable de nos jours. Notre entourage en est la preuve ! Neville, Drago, Luna même toi ! Déjà qu'il sera le fils de l'intello du trio d'or, je ne veux pas qu'en plus il porte le nom d'un mort !

_ Tu ne penses même pas à Cormac et à ce qu'il aurait voulu

_ Je me contre-fiche de Cormac !

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère !

_ Non, je ne plaisante pas tout ! Et puis arrêtes de le mettre sur un piédestal parce qu'il est mort en combattant les mangemorts ! Il n'était pas un saint ! C'est tellement plus simple d'idolâtrer des morts plutôt que d'être reconnaissant envers les vivants ! »

Plus la conversation avançait et plus elle s'envenimait. Le ton était monté et Ron avait peur maintenant que quelqu'un les entendent, que Datsin ou McGonagall débarquent et les voient comme ça. Il se leva et fit des mouvements de bas en haut avec ses bras.

« Baissez d'un ton ou vous allez ameuter tout le château !

_ Tu veux dire quoi par « c'est tellement plus simple d'idolâtré des morts » Hermione ?

_ Tu portes en haute-estime ton père, Sirius et Lupin mais ils étaient de vrais pourriture avec Snape lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, ils se sont peut-être battus contre Voldemort mais cela ne justifie et ne rachète pas ce qui lui ont fais subir ! Alors que Snape malgré qu'il nous détestait cordialement il ne nous as pas fait le quart de ce que les maraudeurs ont osés lui faire ! Il nous a protégés pendant toutes ces années dans l'ombre et il a souffert d'être un espion, et personne ne l'a remercié pour quoi que se soit !

_ Ne parles pas de mon père et de mon parrain !

_ Pourquoi !? Parce que tu ne supportes pas la vérité en face !

_ Snape n'est pas un saint non plus !

_ Mais au moins lui ne s'en ais jamais caché !

_ On peut savoir pourquoi tu le défends tout à coup !

_ Parce qu'il est le père de mon fils ! »

A suivre….

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, la suite dans 2/3 jours! Bisous! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! ;)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci à Espe29, Shukrat, Ricardoflo, Stnijoma, Abou51, Eileen1976, Lizzie Marie Fourmi, Rosabella01, Ptite Mac, Smartsunny et Athina pour leurs supers reviews!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'a mette dans leur favori!**

**E-Kiss pour tout le monde! MWA!**

**Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture! ENJOY!**

Chapitre 9

Quand Hermione s'est aperçue de la bombe qu'elle venait de balancer, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Hermione…Leur Hermione et Snape !? C'était impossible !

« Hermione tu…tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

La jeune fille regarda ses deux amis, les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à leur dire la vérité…en commençant du début. Mais elle les connaissait, ils étaient tellement impulsif qu'elle avait peur qu'ils aillent trouver Severus et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Les deux garçons se regardèrent mutuellement et vinrent s'assoir près d'elle.

« Hermione…parles-nous. Nous sommes tes amis, on peut tout entendre. »

Harry avait totalement oublié sa colère récente. Hermione l'inquiétait.

« Je vais le tuer !

_ Ron calmes toi !

_ Non Harry ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait ! »

Ron s'agenouilla à coté de son amie.

« Hermione il faut aller le dénoncer. Il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers le rouquin. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Ron de quoi tu parles ?

_ Hermione, il a abusé de toi. Il faut que tu ailles le dire à McGonagall ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Quel imbécile ! Elle prit le coussin près d'elle et mit un coup à Ron en pleine tête.

« Comment tu peux croire que le professeur Snape serait capable d'une chose aussi monstrueuse !

_ Bas heu c'est à dire que…

_ Tu es un imbécile Ronald ! Il est peut-être ce qu'il est mais il n'est pas ce genre de personne !

_ Désolé…mais avoue que c'est un peu surprenant d'apprendre…ça…

_ Et tout de suite tu as pensé qu'il m'avait violée »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Très bien Hermione, si tu nous expliquais…ça éviterais peut-être que l'on saute aux conclusions…

_ Vous vous souvenez au début de l'année lorsque je me suis emportée car il nous manquait de respect et qu'il m'a demandé de rester à la fin du cours »

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent en même temps avec un hochement de tête.

« Et bien c'est ce jour là que je suis tombé enceinte

_ Tu veux dire qu'il t'a fait rester à la fin du cours uniquement pour abuser de toi ?

_ Il n'a pas abusé de moi, Ronald ! Nous nous sommes disputés et une chose en entraînant une autre, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé…Je vous passe les détails

_ Et nous t'en sommes très reconnaissants

_ Ron !

_ Désolé Harry…

_ Et donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite…

_ Je suis sortie avec Cormac quelques jours plus tard. Nous n'avons pas vraiment reparlé ce qui s'est passé jusqu'au soir d'Halloween…c'est ce soir là que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, et il était impossible qu'il soit de Cormac.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

_ Parce que j'ai couché avec McLaggen trois jours avant Halloween et j'étais enceinte d'environ 3 semaines. Ensuite j'ai essayé d'en parler au professeur Snape mais il m'a rejeté assez durement.

_ L'enfoiré !

_ Ron arrête de la couper bon sang !

_ Désolé…Vas-y continue…

_ Je ne savais pas où est-ce que j'en étais, ce que j'allais faire…Il ne voulait pas entendre parler du bébé et j'étais avec Cormac, je ne savais pas comment lui dire que j'étais enceinte d'un autre…et j'avais peur d'être que toute l'école se moque de moi. J'ai fais ce que j'ai cru bon de faire à ce moment là, j'ai fais croire à Cormac que le bébé était de lui. Après il y a eu Noël et les petits chaussons, je savais qu'ils étaient de Severus. On a fini par se rapprocher. Il était le père de mon bébé et je ne voulais pas qu'il ne connaisse pas son vrai père. Bref Cormac n'est pas mort en ne sachant pas la vérité, quand j'ai su que c'était un garçon je me suis précipité pour l'annoncer à Severus et Cormac a surpris la conversation. Il m'a insulté de putain moldu et nous a clairement dit qu'il allait nous dénoncer à la directrice…

_ L'enfoiré !

_ Ron !

_ Pardon…

_ Ensuite les mangemorts on attaqué et Cormac est mort. Après certains évènements, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de se fréquenter. Et depuis quelques jours, nous nous fréquentons plus…

_ C'est une bonne chose !

_ Nous sommes ensembles Ronald

_ Je crois que je vais tomber malade.

_ Arrête Ron ! Tu l'aimes ?

_ Je crois…oui…

_ Même si je ne porte pas Snape dans mon cœur, je ne veux que ton bonheur Hermione

_ Merci Harry, désolé pour tout à l'heure…les mots ont un peu dépassé mes pensées.

_ Cela ne fais rien et tu n'as pas tout à fais tord, c'est juste que c'est un peu dur à admettre

_ Je sais…écoutez, je sais que vous n'aimez pas Severus et je ne vous force pas à l'apprécier et à l'accepter, mais il n'est pas un homme mauvais bien au contraire. On s'est trop longtemps trompé sur son compte et j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de parler de lui comme vous en parlez, s'il vous plait…

_ D'accord

_ Merci Harry…Ron ? »

Il regardait ses chaussures. Il avait du mal à digérer les dernières informations.

« Je ne te garanti rien mais je vais essayer.

_ Merci infiniment. Autre chose…

_ Oui ?

_ Ne vous avisez surtout pas à allez lui parler

_ Mais Hermione…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais Harry…Je lui dirais que vous êtes au courant, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de ma vie privée

_ C'est injuste ! Pour une fois qu'on avait quelque chose dont on pouvait se servir pour qu'il nous fiche la paix…

_ Tu ne te serviras pas de notre histoire ou de notre fils pour être tranquille Ronald Weasley…Tu souffriras en silence, et tu subiras comme tout le monde !

_ C'est injuste…

_ Remarque…maintenant je comprends le fou rire que tu as eu face à Lavande quand elle t'a accusé d'être jalouse…c'est sur qu'entre Ron et Snape, il n'y a pas photos…

_ Hey ! »

Ron et Hermione frappèrent simultanément leur ami. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Quand ils se sont enfin couchés, Hermione s'endormit tout de suite, elle était soulagée que ses amis étaient au courant, elle en avait assez de leur mentir.

Dans les jours qui ont suivis, Harry et Ron ne parlèrent plus du tout de Snape que se soit en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs. Au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione ! Même en classe de révision, pas une seule remarque ne fusait. Elle était heureuse qu'ils respectent vraiment sa décision.

Et le mercredi suivant…l'après midi fut libre. Sauf Hermione qui avait préféré s'enfermer seule dans la bibliothèque pour travailler sur ses futurs examens qui aurait lieu dans 2 semaines, sans oublier d'enguirlander ses amis qui étaient bien trop laxiste pour faire la même chose qu'elle. Le problème était que tout le monde était plutôt têtu, mais les garçons eurent gain de cause.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna se trouvèrent dans le jardin lorsque le ciel devint sombre. Cela ne pouvait être de bons augures. Quand soudain des trainées de fumée noire apparurent, les 5 amis coururent vers le château afin d'ameuter tout le monde que l'école était attaqué.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle des professeurs, où se trouvait la directrice ainsi que tous les autres professeurs.

« Professeur nous avons un énorme problème ! L'accalmie depuis l'anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort n'était qu'une ruse ! Le château est attaqué !

_ Qu'avez-vous fait monsieur Potter ?

_ Nous avons averti tous ceux qu'on a pu sur notre chemin et je leur ais indiqué d'aller se cacher dans la salle sur demande le plus vite possible

_ Très bonne initiative monsieur Potter. Iphigénia, Sybille et Filius rassemblez le reste des élèves dans la salle sur demande. »

Les trois professeurs partirent tout de suite

« Les autres à part Severus, postez-vous aux différentes portes du château cela ne va pas recommencer comme l'année dernière. »

Eux-aussi partirent à leur tour.

« Quand à vous 5…vous 5 ? Où est miss Granger ? »

Severus devint livide. Il se retourna vers le petit groupe.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu la question ! Où est miss Granger !?

_ Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Hermione est à la bibliothèque, elle n'est pas au courant !

_ J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu…Il faut qu'on aille la chercher !

_ Sûrement pas !

_ Mais professeur McGonagall, elle est sûrement en danger

_ Faites attention à vous messieurs…

_ Je vais aller avec eux Minerva.

_ Bonne idée Severus ! Les autres avec moi ! »

Les mangemorts étaient venue en masse. Il en débarquait de partout. Certain purent rentrer dans l'enceinte du château. Severus, Harry et Ron firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

« Comment avez-vous pu être aussi stupide !

_ On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils allaient attaquer !

_ Je pensais que vous la suiviez comme si vous étiez son ombre, Weasley !

_ Et bien aujourd'hui, elle nous a envoyé promené en disant qu'elle voulait être tranquille qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire ?

_ J'en sais rien monsieur Potter, peut-être lui tenir tête et ne pas lui laisser le choix ! »

Hermione était seule dans la bibliothèque à réviser quand elle eut soudain faim. Elle rangea le livre qu'elle étudiait et sortit de la pièce. Elle fit quelques pas lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que les couloirs étaient déserts et totalement silencieux. Ce n'était pas du tout normal. Elle s'arma de sa baguette. Elle resta très attentive à son environnement. Avec le calme régnant elle pu entendre quelqu'un respirer. Elle se retourna et vit un des mangemorts qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle leva sa baguette vers lui.

« C'est presque mignon !

_ Qu'est-ce vous faites là?

_ Azkaban n'est plus ce que c'était. Tu as pris du poids depuis que l'ont s'est vu, tu vas donner naissance à un autre batard de sang mêlé?

_ Je vous interdis d'insulter mon fils Dolohov !

_ Je garde précieusement le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre au département des mystères.

_ Vous oubliez un détail, je n'ais plus 15 ans ! »

Avery surgit de nulle part il l'attrapa par derrière.

« Comme on se retrouve petite sang-de-bourbe. »

Il prit la baguette d'Hermione et la jeta à travers le couloir. Elle savait qu'elle était en très mauvaise posture…mais elle refusait de céder à la panique. Elle était enceinte de 8 mois et ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour déclencher son accouchement.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me tuer ?

_ C'est une proposition tout à fais alléchante »

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, Avery fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres de la jeune fille. Elle appela sa baguette dans la foulée, et commença un duel avec Dolohov.

Harry, Ron et Snape n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Il vit Avery voltigé et s'étaler sur le sol. Aucun d'eux n'avait fais un geste. Ils entendirent des sors fusés dans tous les sens. Ils se regardèrent et coururent jusqu'à leur destination. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Hermione être projeté contre un mur. Elle avait l'air inconscient, du sang sortait de son nez…elle avait l'air mal en point. Weasley couru vers elle. Snape envoya un sors à Dolohov qui l'évita de justesse.

« Tiens le traître ! Tu es venu me voir tuer cette petite sang-de-bourbe ?

_ Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux Dolohov se sera la dernière chose que tu feras !

_ Tu as l'air d'y tenir à cette moldu dis moi…attends tu ne serais pas le père de son mioche tout de même

_...

_ Oh Severus…tes goûts sont vraiment trop communs ! D'abord la femme de Potter et maintenant celle-ci…tu es une honte pour tout le monde de la magie…Oser se reproduire avec ce genre de personne… »

Il fit un signe de tête à Avery qui venait de se relever.

« Potter, prenez Avery je m'occupe de Dolohov ! »

Et la bataille s'engagea. Ron essayait de réveiller Hermione mais rien n'y faisait. Harry et Severus formait plutôt une bonne équipe, s'envoyant des directives pour s'aider mutuellement. Et dans un dernier mouvement Severus envoya un « Avada Kedavra » sur Avery et Harry fit pareil sur Dolohov. Les deux mangemorts ne virent rien venir trop concentrés sur leurs adversaires respectifs. Quand ils tombèrent, Harry et Snape se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, pour signifier leur tout nouveau respect mutuel. Quand ils tournèrent la tête vers Ron et Hermione se fut tout autre chose. Le jeune homme était assis par terre et avait son amie serrer contre lui, il avait le visage déformé par les larmes. Il essayait depuis tout à l'heure de la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne bougeait pas une paupière, rien…Harry et Severus s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Hermione réveilles toi…je t'en pris… »

Snape s'agenouilla et regarda le visage fermé d'Hermione. Ron allongea son amie sur le sol. Harry le prit dans ses bras. Le rouquin n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

« Elle ne se réveille pas Harry, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu mais elle ne se réveille pas ! »

Severus pris Hermione contre lui comme il l'avait fait avec Lily. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation. Il prit son poult, il était faible. Ron et Harry restait spectateur, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire le moindre geste. Snape serra la jeune fille contre son cœur, et l'embrassait sur le front en essayant de garder ses larmes sous contrôle.

« Weasley allez chercher madame Pomfresh, elle est vivante… »

Ron partit en courant vers l'infirmerie.

« Hermione je t'interdis de mourir…Notre fils a besoin de sa mère… ne lui fais pas ça…ne me fais pas ça…»

Harry observait la scène se déroulant devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu leur professeur comme ça…Il pouvait entrevoir pourquoi Hermione aimait cet homme que tout le monde haïssait.

« Tu es forte, tu vas t'en sortir Hermione…ne meurs pas…ne me laisses pas tomber …Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas… »

Là s'en était trop il pleurait et Harry également. Severus la serrait fort contre lui, il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

Quand ils entendirent tousser et une petite voix…

« Si tu m'étouffes c'est sûr que je vais mourir »

Severus la lâcha instantanément, et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux à moitié ouvert mais elle était vivante.

« Vous m'avez fait peur Granger !

_ Il faut bien garder notre relation trépidante professeur

_ Ne plaisantes pas avec ça !

_ Si tu m'aidais à me lever au lieu de me disputer »

Severus se releva et aida Hermione à faire de même. Mais à peine avait-elle posé son pied droit à terre qu'elle poussa un hurlement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai mal à ma cheville

_ Elle a dut se casser pendant ta chute »

Harry la prit dans ses bras, puis Severus lui donna un mouchoir pour son nez ensanglanté.

« On a cru que tu étais morte !

_ Il en faut un peu plus pour me mettre sur le carreau tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

_ Mais tu ne me répondais pas !? Tu nous as fais peur !»

Et il lui mit un petit coup sur le bras. Automatiquement Severus attrapa Harry par le col.

« Si vous reposez vos mains sur elle, je vous tue.

_ Ça va professeur, lâchez-le…je vais bien…

_ Vous êtes là ! »

Le professeur McGonagall venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

« La bataille est terminée, nous avons réussi à attraper tous ces hors la loi, et les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Grâce à vous nous avons pu avoir le moins de blessé possible. Miss Granger comment allez-vous ?

_ Je vais bien professeur, cela aurait pu être pire si le professeur Snape, Harry et Ron n'était pas venue à mon secours.

_ Elle ne va pas bien Minerva, elle saigne du nez et je pense que sa cheville droite est cassée. Weasley est déjà parti prévenir Poppy

_ Très bien, il va falloir amener cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie

_ Comment voulez-vous que nous allions jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Minerva. Je ne peux évidemment pas porter miss Granger et…

_ Cela veut dire quoi ça, que je suis grosse ?!»

Harry secoua la tête en direction de Severus pour lui indiquer de ne surtout pas dire « oui ».

« Non Granger…Je ne voudrais pas vous faire tomber. Minerva elle ne peut pas marcher non plus »

Minerva regarda autour d'elle et transforma un vase en fauteuil roulant, Harry aida la jeune fille à s'assoir dessus.

« Monsieur Potter emmenez miss Granger à l'infirmerie je vous pris. Severus venez avec moi, le ministre voudrait s'entretenir avec vous

_ Bien. »

Severus était évidemment frustrer de ne pas pouvoir emmener lui-même Hermione mais personne n'était au courant (à part Weasley et Potter) et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour faire une gaffe.

Madame Pomfresh examina la jeune fille et lui annonça que tout allait bien. Elle avait seulement quelques contusions, une cheville cassée et son saignement était du à de petit vaisseau sanguin avait éclaté avec le choc. Mais il fallait vérifier si c'était récurant et si elle avait des maux de tête important. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Neville, Luna et Ginny se joignirent à eux.

« J'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts attrapés aujourd'hui allait être soumis au baisé du détraqueur dès ce soir. »

Leur rapporta Neville.

« C'est barbare tout de même

_ Luna…d'un autre côté ce n'est pas plus mal

_ Je suis d'accord avec Harry. Depuis quand Azkaban est devenu un vrai moulin ? C'était une prison ou personne ne pouvait s'échapper à la base !

_ Non Ron, ce n'est pas plus mal parce que se seront plein de mangemorts en moins à combattre…Hermione comment as-tu fais pour te débarrasser d'Avery ?

_ Et bien ce n'est pas exactement moi Harry

_ Je croyais que les pouvoirs se développaient qu'à partir de 5 ans

_ Je le pensais aussi Ginny, mais apparemment mon fils voulait sauver sa maman.

_ Excusez moi, Granger venez avec moi je vous pris. »

Hermione fit un hochement de tête à ses amis avant de suivre lentement son professeur de potion. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Severus ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe et laissa passer la demoiselle en béquille. Quand il ferma la porte, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme-ci c'était la dernière fois. La jeune fille laissa tomber ses béquilles sur le sol et répondit à l'étreinte de son amant.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu !

_ Moi aussi, mais je vais bien…

_ Je te préviens que Potter et Weasley ne vont plus te lâcher d'une semelle et si tu leur files entre les doigts, je serais encore plus terrible que Dolohov et Bellatrix réuni. C'est clair !?

_ Oui professeur

_ Je suis sérieux Hermione

_ C'est promis

_ J'espère pour toi »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Au fait c'est le bébé qui a fait valdinguer Avery

_ C'est bien mon petit Serpentard, papa est fier de toi. »

Il caressa doucement le ventre de la jeune fille.

« Gryffondor…

_ Serpentard

_ Non, se sera un Gryffondor !

_ Certainement pas !

_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

_ Je vais vous raccompagner dans votre tour dorée miss Granger, et tâchez de vous reposer.

_ Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ce soir ?

_ Non j'ai rendez-vous au ministère à propos de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui

_ J'en ai assez de cette vie cachée !

_ Il ne reste que deux semaines avant tes examens, après ce ne sera plus nécessaire »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore puis Severus raccompagna Hermione avant de partir pour le ministère.

La dernière bataille mit un coup fatal au clan des ténèbres. Beaucoup des disciples étaient mort au combat ou dans la soirée même. Ils allaient enfin avoir un peu de répit. Les élèves de 7ème année pourrait passer leurs examens tranquillement.

Les révisions commençaient à devenir physiquement épouvantes pour Hermione. Elle était enceinte de 8 mois et demi et tout devenait dur. Le plus petit effort l'épuisait. Mais elle était tenace et refusait qu'on la plaigne. Elle voulait ses ASPIC et elle les aurait !

Les épreuves s'enchainaient les unes après les autres. Hermione passait son temps à réviser, passer ses épreuves et dormir. Les garçons l'aidaient au maximum de leurs capacités. Ils l'emmenaient d'une salle à une autre pour les différentes épreuves puis la raccompagnait jusqu'à son lit, ils lui apportaient ses repas au lit, ses livres pour qu'elle révise et ainsi de suite. Ils se relayaient par groupe de 2 pour que chacun puisse s'occuper de ses propres examens. Harry et Ron, Ginny et Luna ainsi que Seamus et Neville. Hermione était vraiment touché par leur dévouement. Tout aurait pu être parfait si elle avait pu voir Severus. Car pendant ces deux semaines, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le voir à part lors des épreuves lorsqu'il surveillait.

Fin juin, la dernière épreuve eut lieu. Ils passaient l'écrit des défenses contre les forces du mal. Filius et Iphigénia surveillait l'examen. Tout se passait plutôt bien, chaque élève avait le nez planté dans sa copie.

Hermione était concentrée sur son devoir lorsqu'elle ressenti une violente douleur au niveau du ventre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler, pour éviter de déranger ses camarades.

Elle était en plein examen ! C'était hors de question qu'elle loupe son examen, elle voulait ses ASPIC. Elle ignora la douleur mais cela devenait de plus en plus fort. Elle était têtue et elle aurait le dernier mot ! Elle réussi tant bien que mal à contenir ses douleurs et finit par terminer son devoir.

« C'est terminé ! »

Quand le professeur de métamorphose indiqua la fin de l'examen toutes les feuilles s'envolèrent instantanément sur le bureau, peut importe si les élèves avaient finit ou pas. C'était la fin de leurs études et chaque élève sortirent en courant de la salle, certain hurlèrent afin d'évacuer tout le stress accumulé jusqu'ici. Quoi qu'il advienne maintenant les dés étaient jetés.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna se rapprochèrent d'Hermione qui ne s'était pas levé à l'annonce de la fin.

« Hermione tu vas bien ? »

La jeune fille leva ses yeux larmoyants vers Harry et hocha la tête. Ron l'aida à se lever quand elle se plia en deux.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Ginny appela leur directrice de maison.

« Professeur Datsin !

_ Oui mademoiselle Ginny ?

_ Hermione a un problème ! »

Iphigénia se précipita vers le petit groupe.

« Mademoiselle Hermione, avez-vous mal quelque part ?

_ J'ai des douleurs au ventre…AH ! »

Le professeur regarda sous la chaise de la jeune fille et vit une flaque en dessous de la chaise de la jeune fille.

« Mademoiselle Hermione, vous êtes en train d'accoucher »

A suivre…

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! Gros bisous! A dans 2/3 jours! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Merci à ma Ptite Mac, Espe29, Ricardoflo, Stnijoma, Lizzie Marie Fourmi, Rosabella01, Kirei13 et Eileen1976 pour leur supers reviews! Ca fait plaisir les gens, gros bisous!**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes, à ceux qui mette cette histoire dans leur favori et qui la suive!**

**E-câlin pour tout le monde! Mwa!**

**J'ai reçu 74 reviews pour cette histoire, ce qui est ENORME! Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur...Merci merci merci merci! 3**

Chapitre 10

« Ron va chercher le fauteuil roulant ! »

Le jeune homme partit à la hâte.

« Mademoiselle Hermione depuis combien de temps avez-vous mal ?

_ Depuis environ 20 minutes…

_ Comment !? Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ! »

Ron revint avec le fauteuil et installa Hermione. Le petit groupe se dirigea le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

«Poppy !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh je vois ! Messieurs Potter et Weasley aidez moi à transporter miss Granger sur ce lit. »

Les deux garçons exécutèrent l'ordre de l'infirmière.

« Maintenant sortez !

_ Mais madame…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais monsieur Weasley…

_ Poppy je dois vous dire que mademoiselle Hermione à perdu les eaux et les douleurs ont commencé il y a environ 20 minutes.

_ Très bien maintenant sortez tous et laissez moi travailler ! »

L'infirmière les jeta tous dehors. Elle indiqua à Iphigénia que l'infirmerie était fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

« Mademoiselle Ginny veuillez aller avertir la directrice des derniers évènements, s'il vous plait.

_ Oui professeur, j'y vais tout de suite.

_ Mademoiselle Luna et monsieur Harry, allez chercher les affaires de mademoiselle Hermione s'il vous plait.

_ Excusez moi professeur, mais je préfèrerais rester là au cas où il y a un changement.

_ Je comprends. Monsieur Neville voulez-vous accompagner mademoiselle Luna ?

_ Bien sur, nous y allons tout de suite »

Luna et Neville se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor et Ginny vers le bureau de Minerva. La jeune fille donna le mot de passe et déboula en trombe dans le bureau.

« Miss Weasley, mais qu'est-ce que vous…

_ Excusez moi professeur mais le professeur Datsin m'a dit de venir pour prévenir qu'Hermione était sur le point d'accoucher

_ Je vous suis ! »

Elles partirent rejoindre les autres devant l'infirmerie.

« Oh Minerva, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir interrompu mais…

_ Pas de problème. Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Bien, étant donner les circonstances.

_ Mais vous n'étiez pas sensé être en examen ?

_ C'est terminé Minerva…Mademoiselle Hermione a eu des contractions avant la fin de l'épreuve.

_ Oh mince ! Elle voulait tellement passer cet examen !

_ Je n'ais pas dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas terminé

_ Quoi ?!

_ Oui mademoiselle Hermione a décidé de finir son examen coute que coute. Heureusement qu'elle n'a perdu les eaux qu'après l'épreuve, sinon cela aurait pu être dramatique.

_ C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du lui dire que je voulais qu'elle assume tout comme-ci elle n'était pas enceinte.

_ Si cela peut vous rassurer professeur McGonagall, Hermione n'a besoin de personne pour la pousser à étudier »

Neville et Luna rassemblèrent les affaires qu'Hermione avait préparées pour elle et le bébé et se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

« J'espère que l'accouchement se passera bien.

_ Hermione y est depuis une heure déjà…j'avoue que ça me fais un peu peur… »

La nouvelle qu'Hermione était en train d'accoucher se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Chacun y allait de son pronostique.

Severus faisait une ronde dans les couloirs quand il intercepta une conversation entre deux élèves.

« Ça fais 3 heures déjà qu'Hermione Granger est à l'infirmerie. Je ne savais pas qu'un accouchement prenait autant de temps »

Son cœur se souleva, il se précipita vers l'infirmerie devant la porte se trouvait ses 5 amies ainsi qu'Iphigénia et Minerva. Cette dernière tourna la tête et vit le professeur de potion.

« Severus ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient complètement oublié de le prévenir !

« J'ai appris par des bruits de couloir que Granger était sur le point d'accoucher.

_ Les bruits de couloirs dise vrai…pour une fois

_ Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

_ Elle est à l'intérieur depuis 3 heures, elle a eu des contractions pendant la dernière épreuve des ASPIC et elle a perdue les eaux, juste après. Voilà vous en savez autant que nous maintenant.

_ Puis-je vous emprunter Potter et Weasley, 5 minutes ?

_ Bien sur

_ Mais si…

_ S'il y a le moindre changement je viendrais vous chercher, mais je doute qu'il se passe quelque chose en 5 minutes. »

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent leur professeur de potion, jusque dans une alcôve pas loin de là.

« Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vous n'ait pensé à me prévenir !

_ Excusez nous professeur, nous avons été dépassé par les évènements !

_ Dépassé ?! Dépassé ! Weasley… vous rendez-vous compte que j'ai apprit que mon fils allait naître par un bruit de couloir !

_ On est vraiment désolé monsieur !

_ On ne voulait pas quitter l'infirmerie au cas où il se passait quelque chose

_ Et quand alliez-vous enfin vous décider de me prévenir ?! Quand elle aurait accouché !?

_ Bas…heu…on vous a complètement oublié, donc on ne peut pas répondre à cette question... »

Severus était excédé ! Il avait envie de les assommé tellement il était en colère !

« Et qu'est-ce vous vouliez qu'on fasse ! Même si nous ne vous avions pas oublié, comment aurait-on justifié qu'on vienne vous chercher ! Vous n'êtes ni le directeur de Poudlard, ni notre directeur de maison et officiellement vous n'êtes pas vraiment notre plus grand fan !

_ Vous n'avez aucune excuse valable Weasley…je suis le père de cet enfant et j'aurais du être informé en premier !

_ Bas maintenant vous l'êtes !

_ Bref…nous pourrions retourner près de l'infirmerie.»

Harry avait réussi à les calmer. Ils retournèrent près de l'infirmerie.

Les heures défilèrent et aucun changement n'était à l'horizon.

« Peut-être que vous devriez retourner dans votre tour, jeune gens

_ Non professeur McGonagall, on veut être là ! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra !

_ Très bien monsieur Potter, comme vous voudrez. Severus s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous prendre en charge l'école ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Vous êtes le directeur adjoint de Poudlard, nous ne pouvons pas tous rester devant cette porte et votre présence n'est pas indispensable. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Là il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour que Snape puisse rester avec eux.

« Bien Minerva, s'il y a le moindre problème faites moi le savoir. »

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Potter et Weasley avant de partir.

Severus entreprit ses obligations avec la même assurance que d'habitude. Mais à l'intérieur de lui c'était un ouragan. Il aurait voulu rester à coté de cette porte jusqu'à ce que Poppy en sorte et dise que son fils était né. Mais non il fallait qu'il s'occupe de cette école, cette maudite école ! Si seulement ce n'était pas un secret…C'était horrible pour lui ! Heureusement c'était le soir et après le repas il avait ordonné à tous les élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs. Il retourna vers l'infirmerie.

« Y'a-t-il eu des nouvelles ?

_ Aucune, mais…

_ Ne vous en faites pas Minerva, tous les élèves sont dans leurs lits, du moins je l'espère et… »

Un ronflement de Ron l'empêcha de continuer. Neville et Luna était partit rejoindre leur lit mais Ginny, Ron et Harry avait insisté pour rester là. Les deux garçons s'était endormit mais la jeune fille avait tenu bon mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle aussi ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils devraient être dans leurs lits ?

_ Si mais ces trois jeunes gens on refusé catégoriquement

_ Je ne pense pas que faire le pied de grue devant l'infirmerie changera quelque chose.

_ Si vous arrivez à les convaincre je vous en pris allez-y !

_ Ils sont têtus, je pense que cela ne servirai à rien…Il est 22h30…ça fais 6h que Granger est là dedans…vous pensez que tout ce passe bien ?

_ Vous savez Severus, un premier accouchement est toujours une épreuve…

_ Ah…bon…Hum…je devrais aller dormir. Et vous devriez faire pareil, Minerva.

_ Vous avez raison. »

Les deux professeurs partirent dormir. Enfin dormir…Severus ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. N'arrêtant pas de se retourner dans son lit, d'une minute à l'autre son fils pourrait pointer le bout de son nez. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle dans cette infirmerie, à lui tenir la main, à lui dire des mots rassurant même si elle l'aurait sûrement insulté de tous les noms, à éponger son front plein de sueur…Non ! Il était dans sa chambre à tourner en rond à attendre indéfiniment que quelqu'un le prévienne de la naissance de son fils.

Le lendemain vers 7h du mat Severus repartit pour l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Tant pis s'il prenait le risque de dévoiler leur secret. Quand il arriva à destination, Potter et Weasley avaient des têtes d'enterrement. Un elfe de maison était venu leur apporter un jus de citrouille et quelques toasts.

« Je suppose que rien ne s'est passé ?

_ Non professeur Snape… »

Ginny et Minerva arrivèrent également.

« Severus qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu pour voir s'il y avait un changement…mais toujours rien.

_ Mais elle est là dedans depuis hier 17h ! Ça dur combien de temps un accouchement normal ?

_ Maman m'a dit que cela pourrait être très long, surtout pour un premier accouchement…Cela pouvais durer jusqu'à 24 heures voir plus

_ Merci de nous remonter le moral Ginny...

_ Excuses moi Ron, mais c'est la vérité. Et si tu n'es pas content tu peux t'en aller personne ne te retiens !

_ Non je reste pour Hermione.

_ Alors arrêtes de te plaindre ! »

5 minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Poppy se retrouva face à trois adolescents mort de fatigue et deux professeurs pas tellement mieux. L'infirmière avait sa blouse tachée de sang. Le petit groupe la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il n'y a eu aucun problème !

_ Mais le…le…sang et le…le….temps

_ Oh monsieur Weasley, allez vous passer un coup de peigne. Le sang c'est normal et le temps que ça a prit aussi.

_ Mais comment vont-ils ?

_ La mère et l'enfant se porte à merveille. C'est le plus beau petit garçon que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Severus inspira profondément, et essaya de réprimer un sourire de fierté.

« Madame Pomfresh est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ?

_ Bien sur monsieur Potter, mais elle est épuisée. Messieurs, ne restez pas longtemps elle à besoin de dormir et vous aussi ! »

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie au chevet de leur amie. Hermione était en sueur les cheveux complètement trempés, et elle était épuisée. Malgré la fatigue, elle semblait être la plus heureuse du monde.

« Hermione !

_ Bonjour tous les deux… »

Elle essaya de se redresser.

« Non, non…reste allongée…Comment tu te sens ?

_ Fatiguée, Harry…très fatiguée mais très heureuse. Madame Pomfresh ! »

L'infirmière coupa court à sa conversation avec Severus et Minerva pour aller voir sa patiente.

« Qui y'a-t-il Miss Granger ?

_ Pouvez-vous me donner mon fils je vous pris.

_ Bien sur ! »

Poppy prit le bébé et le déposa dans les bras de sa mère.

« Harry, Ron…je vous présente mon fils…

_ Il est très beau Hermione…

_ Evidemment qu'il est beau ! Tu en doutais Ron ?

_ Heu…Joker…

_ Tu as de la chance que j'ai mon fils dans mes bras Ronald Weasley

_ Tu vas l'appeler comment finalement ? »

Minerva et Severus voulurent rejoindre le trio d'or mais Iphigénia arriva près d'eux.

« Severus il y a un problème avec des Serpentards. Vous êtes leur directeur de maison, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose »

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Le monde entier s'était ligué pour l'empêcher de voir son fils ! Minerva et Iphigénia partirent vers le lit d'Hermione.

« C'est une bonne question !

_ Professeur McGonagall ! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là !

_ Il est adorable !

_ Merci.

_ Vous n'avez pas répondu, comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

_ Evan

_ C'est très joli

_ Bon allez ça suffit maintenant, laissez les se reposer»

Harry et Ron embrassèrent leur amie et partirent, ainsi que Minerva et Iphigénia. Hermione se retrouva seul avec son petit garçon. Il avait les yeux noisette comme sa mère et les cheveux noir ébène comme son père. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse qu'à cet instant. Maintenant on pouvait lui annoncer qu'elle avait loupé ses APIC elle s'en fichait totalement, rien n'était plus important que le petit être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il était sa raison de vivre, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris la décision de le garder. Dans une semaine, elle serait libre de vivre son histoire avec Severus et leur fils. Tiens en parlant de Severus, il n'avait pas été là…C'était étrange, elle avait pourtant pensé qu'il n'aurait pas du tout quitté le couloir. Madame Pomfresh prit l'enfant et le coucha dans son berceau, Hermione ferma les yeux et s'endormi aussitôt.

Severus avait été demandé toute la journée. Il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui pour aller voir Hermione. Il profita de l'heure du diner pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva, madame Pomfresh n'était en vue nulle part, il s'approcha lentement du lit où Hermione se trouvait. Elle dormait profondément. Il s'assit délicatement à côté d'elle et passa une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille puis lui caressa le visage. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit le berceau. Il se leva et s'en approcha lentement.

Quand il le vit son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Il était si petit et si fragile…Il était magnifique, son fils était le plus beau bébé qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Severus était ému…très ému…Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était le père d'un enfant aussi beau. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il fut fier de lui-même. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda son père. Severus fut décontenancé, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Severus… »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Hermione qui venait de se réveiller. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit.

« Comment tu te sens ?

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir fais la guerre…

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais j'eu plein d'empêchement

_ Cela ne fais rien. Je suis contente de te voir. Tu as vu notre fils ?

_ Oui, il est magnifique. Il est réveillé d'ailleurs.

_ Il a peut-être faim, tu veux bien me le donner ? »

Severus ouvra de grands yeux.

« Ça ne va pas ?

_ Je…je ne peux pas le prendre…Il est si petit et si je le faisais tombé ?

_ Je suis sûre que tu feras attention…allez… »

Il se leva et se tourna vers le berceau lorsque Minerva McGonagall arriva accompagnée de madame Pomfresh, d'Harry et de Ron.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Je suis venu voir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle célébrité de Poudlard, toute la journée j'ai entendu parler que de lui. Simple curiosité…

_ Bon cela suffit je suis peut-être vieille mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Vous et Miss Granger n'avez pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

_ Comment est-ce que vous…

_ Oh je vous en pris Severus, vous avez trainé autour de cette infirmerie toute la nuit et toute la journée ! Et puis le petit n'a rien de monsieur McLaggen, il vous ressemble beaucoup ! Je vous connais depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir reconnaitre certains de vos traits faciaux ! Alors quand comptiez-vous me le dire ?

_ Dans une semaine…Dès que l'année scolaire aurait prit fin.

_ Comment est-ce que cela est arrivé ? En fait cela m'importe peu, l'important est que c'est arrivé ! Pourquoi avez-vous mentit aussi longtemps ?

_ Je ne voulais pas être renvoyé de Poudlard et je ne voulais pas qu'il perde son travail. Professeur, il n'a jamais abusé de moi et il n'a jamais profité de sa profession pour faire quoi que se soit de répréhensible.

_ Je m'en doute miss Granger. Severus venez avec moi dans mon bureau »

Severus suivit la directrice. Hermione se mit à pleurer, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne serait pas trop puni pour ça. Ron et Harry la prirent dans leur bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur tout ira bien, je te le promets »

Minerva s'assit derrière son bureau et indiqua un siège à Severus. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Severus dites moi ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Nous avons eut un désaccord très important et l'un et l'autre avons perdu notre sang froid. Nous n'avions ni prévu d'avoir des rapports sexuels et encore moins d'avoir un enfant.

_ Je sais, je vous connais depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme. Néanmoins vous avez couché avec une élève, comment puis-je être sûre que vous ne reperdrez pas votre sang froid ?

_ Vous ne le pouvez pas

_ Severus je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Je crois que je suis plus en colère pour le fait que vous ne m'en avez pas parlé que pour celui d'avoir couché avec miss Granger.

_ Je vous demande pardon

_ Alors que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

Severus revint voir Hermione quelques heures plus tard. Elle donnait le sein à leur fils.

« Alors que t'as dit le professeur McGonagall ?

_ Rien de bien spécial. Elle nous en veut seulement de lui avoir caché la vérité. Mais sinon tout va bien, ne t'inquiète de rien. Laisses-moi gérer. »

Le petit finit de manger. Hermione le cajola contre elle.

« Je ne connais même pas son nom…Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

_ Evan Severus Snape

_ Pourquoi tu lui as donné mon prénom en deuxième prénom ?

_ Parce que son père est quelqu'un de formidable. Tu veux le prendre ?

_ Heu…Hermione je ne suis pas sur que…

_ Mais si, allez fais un effort. »

La jeune femme lui mit le bébé dans les bras. Severus n'osait pas bouger le moindre doigt, il avait trop peur de le faire tomber ou de lui faire mal.

« Evan Snape…Cela sonne bien, tu as bien choisis

_ Contente que ça te plaise.

_ Je voudrais te remercier

_ Me remercié ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour m'avoir donné la plus belle chose au monde

_ Sans ta contribution je n'aurais pas pu te donner grand-chose. »

Severus lui rendit le bébé et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser.

« Reposes-toi, je reviendrais te voir demain »

Hermione put regagner sa chambre dès le lendemain. Son fils était devenu la coqueluche de Poudlard. Tout le monde voulait le voir et s'extasiait devant lui. Personne ne fit le rapprochement avec Severus et c'était tant mieux. Plus que quelques jours et après, ils n'auront plus à se cacher.

Quand elle pu enfin arriver à sa chambre, tout avait été soigneusement préparé par ses amis. Il y avait un beau berceau taillé en bois, le mobile avait les 4 animaux emblèmes des maisons de Poudlard. Dans le petit lit se trouvait deux peluches en forme d'hypogriffe et de Dragon. La parure était de couleur or et argent. Tout était adorable !

Hermione posa son bébé au fond de son lit et prit ses amis dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci infiniment à vous tous, ça me touche beaucoup

_ Mais de rien, c'est normal ! Ce petit bout de chou aura plein de tonton et de tata à sa disposition…C'est un petit veinard !

_ Bien sur Ron…Il est le plus chanceux, car vous serez des oncles et tantes formidables. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre.

_ Bas dis rien et profites de ta chambre et de ton bébé, personne ne t'as laissé une minute de répit depuis ta sortie de l'infirmerie.

_ Merci Harry

_ Allez tout le monde…dehors ! »

Ginny pressa tout le monde en dehors de la chambre et ferma la porte. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et regarda son fils tendrement.

A suivre…

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Laissez moi une petite review si le coeur vous en dit! **

**Suite mercredi ou jeudi ;) **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Je remercie tout particulièrement: Lizzie Marie Fourmi, Ricardoflo, Espe29, Eileen1976, Stnijoma, Lessa42, ALIASTESIN, Scpotter, Lulub9 et ma Ptite Mac pour leur reviews! Merci à tous vraiment! Mwa!**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qu'ils l'ont mis dans leur favori!**

**E-câlin pour tous!**

**Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser sincèrement pour la super qualité de mon orthographe et de ma conjugaison *rougi* je sais que j'ai de grosses lacunes et ça ne doit pas être agréable de lire un texte avec plein de faute qui vous sautent à la figure et qui vous brûlent les yeux! **  
**Je vais essayer de faire attention mais je ne suis pas un dictionnaire xD**

**Bref aujourd'hui se sera un petit chapitre, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition entre Poudlard et leur vie d'adulte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D**

**Bonne Lecture! ENJOY!**

Chapitre 11

Pendant la dernière semaine de cours, ce fut la croix et la bannière pour que Severus puisse voir son fils en toute discrétion. En 4 jours il vit son fils que 2 fois. Hermione se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle était allongée sur le sofa avec son petit garçon dormant paisiblement sur sa poitrine, elle lisait un livre. Cela faisait 2 jours que Severus n'avait pas vu leur fils. Elle baissa les yeux sur Evan et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Cela ne pouvait plus durer !

« Harry ?

_ Hum

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ?

_ Bien sur

_ Merci »

Harry partit chercher sa cape et la posa sur le dossier du sofa. Hermione était montée pour enrouler son fils dans une petite couverture polaire. Malgré que c'était l'été, il faisait toujours très froid dans le château la nuit, elle ne voulait pas que son fils tombe malade. Puis elle redescendit dans la commune.

« Merci Harry

_ Excuse moi pour mon indiscrétion mais tu en as besoin pour quoi ?

_ Je vais aller voir Severus avec le petit, ça fait deux jours qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

_ Oh je vois… je ne veux rien savoir d'autre

_ Harry ! »

La jeune fille rougit à la remarque. Elle mit Evan dans le porte bébé que lui avait offert madame Weasley. Harry l'aida à l'enfiler et mit la cape sur son amie, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hermione prit la direction de l'aile des professeurs.

Severus se prélassait dans son canapé à siroter un verre de Whisky pur feu lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je me suis perdue…à ton avis qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand afin qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans ses appartements. La jeune fille enleva la cape et retira son fils du porte-bébé puis elle se retourna vers son amant.

« Evan voulait voir son papa »

Quand Severus vit le bébé dans les bras d'Hermione, il fondit comme neige au soleil. Il s'approcha d'eux. Il fit un petit bisou sur la tête du bambin et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Il lui indiqua le canapé. Quand ils furent assis, Hermione positionna le bébé dans les bras de Severus et se blottit contre lui. Elle mit sa main sur sa mâchoire et l'embrassa doucement.

« Bonjour. »

Il sourit et lui rendit la politesse.

« Merci d'être venue

_ C'est normal…je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé plus tôt

_ Tu ne peux pas toujours penser à tout.

_ C'est vrai. On est bien là tous les trois.

_ Effectivement

_ Tu sais qu'il va falloir lui choisir un parrain et une marraine ?

_ Je te vois venir et c'est non

_ Mais Harry est quelqu'un de confiance et…

_ Je ne veux pas qu'un Potter soit le parrain de mon fils

_ Harry n'est pas James, Severus ! Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! »

Severus grogna. C'est vrai qu'Harry était différent de son père mais tout aussi semblable.

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de le baptiser ?

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Nous nous mettrons jamais d'accord sur le parrain et la marraine de notre fils, et je ne vois pas vraiment d'intérêt à le faire baptiser. Je ne suis pas baptisé, ni version moldu, ni version sorcier, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

_ J'aurais aimé qu'il ait quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose. Pour éviter qu'il se retrouve chez des gens monstrueux comme Harry quand il a perdu ses parents.

_ Je ne sais pas Hermione…

_ Harry serait un très bon parrain et tu peux choisir la marraine si tu veux

_ Ah oui et qui ? Toutes les personnes que je connais sont des mangemorts !

_ Pas toutes…Il y a les professeurs McGonagall et Datsin

_ J'en ais assez de toi !

_ Pourquoi parce-que j'arrive toujours à te faire changer d'avis ?

_ Oui »

Elle releva la tête et commença à l'embrasser. Le simple baisé s'enflamma.

« Hermione ça suffit !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que nous ne pouvons pas encore avoir des rapports sexuels

_ Donc tu refuses de m'embrasser parce que tu ne peux pas coucher avec moi ?

_ Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste, évitons toutes tentations. »

Ils finirent leur soirée enlacés avec leur bébé confortablement installé dans les bras de son père.

Le lendemain fut synonyme de stress et d'émotion. C'était ce jour là que les élèves de 7ème année allaient savoir s'ils étaient diplômés, et c'était le dernier jour qu'ils passaient au sein de ce château qui fut leur maison pendant 7 (8) années. Il avait été le témoin de leurs chagrins, de leurs joies, de leurs premiers émois… Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient le cœur lourd de quitter cet endroit.

Hermione en faisait parti. Elle boutonna le dernier bouton de sa robe de sorcière. Elle se regardait dans la glace. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle enfilait son uniforme. Son fils était gardé par un elfe de maison pour la journée. Ce château avec vu son adolescence chamboulé mainte et mainte fois, il avait abrité la naissance de son petit garçon, elle y avait rencontré un homme qu'elle aimait…Cela était plus que dur de laisser derrière elle un lieu pareil.

Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Elle descendit dans la salle commune où ses amis l'attendaient. Ils étaient eux aussi très émus.

« Allez, c'est partit » dit Harry.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle. Cette dernière avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Des rangées de banc avaient poussé comme des champignons. Les élèves de 7ème année devaient s'installer sur les rangées de devant. Les professeurs étaient tous assis derrière le pupitre de la directrice. Minerva McGonagall s'approcha de ce dernier.

« A chaque fin d'année, c'est avec grande émotion que nous diplômons nos élèves et que nous les laissons partir vers leur avenir. Mais cette année est particulièrement déchirante. Effectivement, cela fais maintenant 8 ans que Poudlard vous a accueillit. 8 années loin d'être banales, chaque année avait son lot de malheur et de joie. Cela fait 4 ans que Lord Voldemort a ressuscité et 1 an, qu'il est mort définitivement. Aujourd'hui en plus de remettre les diplômes à nos talentueux jeunes sorciers, j'aimerais que l'on prenne cinq petites minutes pour se souvenir, et pour ne pas oublier tous ceux que nous avons perdus dans cette bataille. »

Ils eurent tous les larmes aux yeux. Ils passèrent ces 5 minutes dans un silence total en mémoire de leurs défunts.

« A présent, veuillez vous assoir nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vais appeler les lauréats par ordre croissant, lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, veuillez venir ici chercher votre diplôme. »

Chaque élève dont le nom était prononcer traversa la pièce jusqu'au pupitre et reçu son diplôme. Ron fut 20ème de sa promotion, Neville fut 15ème, Luna fut 11ème, Harry fut 5ème …

« Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley »

La jeune fille rejoint la directrice et saisit son diplôme.

« Félicitation miss Weasley ! »

Elle retourna à sa place sous les applaudissements.

« Monsieur Drago Malefoy ! »

Tout le monde était sous le choc, mais ils applaudirent quand même.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je suis agréablement surprise ! Vous nous avez prouvez que nous pouvions tous changer si l'on s'en donnait la peine. Félicitation ! »

Le jeune homme reprit sa place.

« Et c'est avec une immense fierté que j'appelle à présent, la major de cette promotion : Miss Hermione Granger. »

Elle avait gravé un sourire gravé sur son visage. Elle se leva et toute la salle applaudit, tapa des pieds et siffla. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'au pupitre sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Severus était très fier d'elle, il resta néanmoins dans la retenue mais se promit de la féliciter plus tard. Minerva demanda le silence.

« Miss Granger, je vous décerne votre diplôme avec bonheur. Vous avez su alliez vos différentes fonctions avec brio et je vous en félicite grandement. Si vous voulez dire quelques mots. »

Hermione se positionna à la place de Minerva et regarda toute la salle.

« Je vous remercie infiniment professeur McGonagall. Je suis fière d'avoir eu mon diplôme et encore plus d'être la première de la promotion. J'ai vécu une année difficile avec ma grossesse, mais je ne me suis pas laissé abattre, j'ai tenu le coup et j'y suis arrivé. Cela prouve que si l'on s'accroche suffisamment, on peut y arriver. Rassurez-vous, je n'incite personne à tomber enceinte à 18 ans ! »

Tout le monde ria.

« Comme le professeur McGonagall l'a dit tout à l'heure, nous avons tous perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre, alors être ici aujourd'hui et recevoir mon diplôme est une chance inégalable que certains de nos camarades n'auront jamais. Je dédis ce bout de papier à mon fils…à tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie pour que nous puissions vivre dans un monde en paix comme Alastor Maugrey ou Sirius Black, à tous ceux qui ne l'auront jamais comme Cédric Diggory ou Colin Creevey, et au plus grand directeur que cette école ait connu, Albus Dumbledor »

A la mention de l'ancien directeur, Harry se leva et tapa dans ses mains. Toute l'assemblée fit de même. Severus fut ému du discourt d'Hermione, mais ne laissa rien transparaître, comme toujours. Hermione avait réussi à le changer mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait une réputation à honoré.

Quand la cérémonie prit fin, il s'éclipsa. Il voulait trouver Hermione avant qu'elle ne prenne le train pour partir définitivement. Il la trouva en pleine discussion avec miss Weasley et Lovegood.

« Miss Granger, s'il vous plait

_ Bon on te laisse, on va chercher nos valises.

_ Bien Ginny, oui professeur ?

_ Venez avec moi »

La jeune fille suivit son (ancien) professeur de potion jusque dans sa classe. A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa goulument.

« Je croyais que nous devions pas nous embrasser comme ça ?

_ C'est exceptionnel…Je voulais te félicité dignement pour l'obtention de ton diplôme.

_ Hum…Je suis flattée que le sinistre professeur Snape s'abaisse à féliciter une élève qui plus est une Gryffondor

_ La ferme petite idiote »

Et il lia de nouveau sa bouche à la sienne avec une passion non dissimulée. Quand ils se lâchèrent enfin, Hermione regarda Severus dans les yeux.

« Je vais devoir partir Severus...

_ Je sais

_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

_ Tu sais ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ?

_ J'ai été recrutée par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques du ministère.

_ Tu commences quand ?

_ Dans deux mois

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'i dire Hermione, tu vas rentrer au Terrier et après tu te trouveras un appartement. Je viendrais vous voir à chaque fois que je le pourrais.

_ Tu vas me manquer.

_ Vous aussi, vous allez me manquer miss je-sais-tout. »

La journée toucha à sa fin. Le Poudlard Express était à quai. Les élèves montèrent les uns après les autres. Les 6 amis se retournèrent une dernière fois vers le château. Hermione tenait son fils contre elle.

« Voilà c'est fini

_ Ouai ça y'est Harry…J'ai du mal à croire que c'est la dernière fois…

_ Parles pour toi Ron, pour moi ce n'est pas certainement pas la dernière »

Les 5 autres regardèrent étrangement Neville.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Neville ?

_ Le professeur Chourave veut que je sois son assistant l'année prochaine.

_ Mais c'est génial ! Bravo Neville !

_ Merci Luna

_ Oui félicitation mon vieux.

_ Merci Harry et à vous tous. »

Le train siffla et le petit groupe prit possession d'un des compartiments. Le train démarra. Evan dormait tranquillement dans son couffin, quand Neville coupa le silence.

« Alors et vous qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

_ On m'a proposé un poste à la gazette du sorcier, je suis sûre que je vais servir des cafés et faire des petits articles minables mais ce ne sera que le début d'une longue carrière journalistique.

_ Je vais aider les jumeaux à la boutique de farce et attrape. Fred a toujours un bras et une jambe en moins et à du mal à se servir de ses nouveaux membres. Leur boutique à tellement de succès qu'ils sont débordés ! Après je ne sais pas trop.

_ Je vais devenir Auror. Je veux continuer de me battre contre les mages noirs. Ils m'ont pourri la vie pendant trop longtemps, c'est à mon tour de pourrir la leur.

_ Je vais aller à l'université pour devenir naturaliste. Je pourrais m'occuper des créatures magiques, j'ai toujours aimé faire ça.

_ Quand à moi, je vais profiter de ces deux mois de congé maternité et après je travaillerais au ministère, au département des créatures magiques. Je vais surement développer la S.A.L.E. »

Le trajet se passa très bien. Avec beaucoup de nostalgie ils parlèrent de ces 8 années, se rappelant des bons souvenirs. Les aux revoir à Londres avec Neville et Luna furent déchirant, ils se promirent de se revoir rapidement. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu les uns avec les autres, ils étaient amis pour la vie…Non ils étaient une famille…

A suivre…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review ou un MP pour savoir ce que vous en pensez! A dimanche les loustics! ;)**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Merci à Ricardoflo, Stnijoma, Scpotter, Rosabella01 et ma Ptite Mac pour leurs reviews!**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes ainsi que tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et qui la lisent!**

**E-câlin pour tous! 3**

**Excusez moi pour le retard mais je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end!**

**Je vous annonce qu'il reste 3 chapitres! ;)**

**Bonne lecture! ENJOY! **

Chapitre 12

A la sortie de la gare, Arthur Weasley les attendait impatiemment près de leur nouvelle voiture. En effet Arthur eu droit à une augmentation conséquente suite à son rôle dans la dernière guerre, cela permettait à la famille Weasley de vivre enfin convenablement. Mais ils avaient toujours été pauvre, alors ils considéraient cette augmentation comme un moyen de mettre du beurre dans les épinards. Vivre modestement leur convenait très bien. Les seules folies qu'ils s'étaient autorisés étaient l'achat d'une voiture neuve et l'amélioration du Terrier. L'argent qu'ils n'utilisaient pas été mis au coffre à la banque de Gringott en cas de coup dur éventuel, ils savaient mieux que quiconque qu'on n'était pas à l'abri d'un problème financier.

Il prit chacun de ses enfants dans ses bras ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione.

« Bonjour les enfants, le trajet s'est bien passé ?

_ Oui papa, mais nous sommes un peu triste de quitter l'école.

_ Je comprends, moi aussi lorsque j'ai dû quitter Poudlard mais vous verrez c'est une autre vie qui vous attend maintenant. Bon Molly risque de hurler si je mets trop de temps à vous ramener. Ron et Harry aidez moi à mettre les bagages dans la voiture. »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. Lorsqu'ils finirent de remplir la voiture, Artur se retourna vers Hermione.

« Oh je ne l'avais pas vu ! Ron et Ginny nous ont dit dans leurs lettres que tu étais enceinte, c'est autre chose que de te voir avec un bébé dans les bras ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Evan, monsieur.

_ Bonjour Evan »

Le père de Ron prit la petite main dans la sienne et la secoua doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout avons tout prévu pour ce petit bonhomme. Il y a un siège auto moldu dans la voiture et une pouponnière à la maison.

_ Je vous remercie mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

_ Baliverne ! Cela nous fais plaisir et puis toi et Harry vous êtes comme nos huitième et neuvième enfants, et il n'y a rien que l'on ne ferait pas pour nos enfants. Allez tout le monde, en voiture ! »

La grande famille monta à bord du véhicule comme tous les objets sorciers, la voiture n'était pas aussi petite qu'elle en avait l'air. Un peu comme les tentes, petite à l'extérieur mais spacieuse à l'intérieur. Le trajet fut agréable. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny purent s'apercevoir que la maison avait changé. Le toit et les murs avaient été réparés, elle ne paraissait plus bancale.

« Woua ! Papa les travaux que tu as faits sont incroyables !

_ Merci Ron…Et vous n'avez pas encore vu l'intérieur. »

D'un coup de baguette magique Arthur fit disparaître les bagages. Hermione détacha son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Et regarda la maison et le paysage de champs autour d'elle.

« Regardes mon ange, c'est ici que toi et moi on va vivre. Jusqu'à ce que maman trouve un logement. C'est beau hein. Tu verras, on sera heureux ici.

_ Allez venez…Molly a hâte de vous revoir tous, elle ne tient plus en place ! »

Quand ils passèrent la porte Arthur appela sa femme qui arriva en trombe dans la cuisine.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là, mes chéris ! »

Molly prit dans ses bras tout le monde en même temps. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir « tous » ses enfants réunis autour d'elle. Puis elle regarda tout de suite Hermione et Evan.

« Oh qu'il est mignon ce petit bout de chou. Ginny ne nous a pas menti c'est un bébé magnifique ! Asseyez-vous tous je crois que vous avez beaucoup de chose à nous raconter.

_ Madame Weasley…

_ Appelles moi Molly voyons

_ Heu…très bien…Molly…y'a-t-il un endroit pour que je puisse m'occuper d'Evan ?

_ Bien sur nous t'avons aménagé l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Je t'y accompagne.

_ Merci. »

Hermione monta les escaliers derrière madame Weasley. La chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage. Lorsque Molly ouvrit la porte, Hermione découvrit une petite chambre adorable et chaleureuse. Il y avait un lit pour elle et un berceau, ainsi qu'une jolie armoire avec un miroir. Il y avait aussi une table à langer, un coffre à jouet, un bureau et trois bibliothèques.

« C'est merveilleux Molly ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, vraiment. Je vous remercie infiniment.

_ Inutile de me remercié ma chérie, tu es comme ma fille et ça m'a fait plaisir de faire tout ça. Et puis c'est comme-ci ce petit chou était mon petit fils par procuration. Bon je te laisse tranquille, dès que tu as fini, rejoins nous, je vais faire du thé et des gâteaux. »

La femme referma la porte derrière elle et Hermione se retrouva seule avec ses pensées. Molly Weasley était une femme formidable, elle était comme une deuxième mère pour Hermione. Mais sa vraie mère lui manquait beaucoup. Ne pas retourner chez ses parents avait été un choix logique pour Hermione. Son bébé avait déjà manifesté des pouvoirs magiques à plusieurs reprises, et même si ses parents n'ignoraient pas du tout sa condition de sorcière ce n'était pas le cas des voisins où des autres membres de sa famille, et si Evan déclenchait une catastrophe sans le vouloir devant des moldus ignorant cela pourrait devenir dramatique. Il était plus prudent, le temps qu'elle trouve un logement, qu'elle vive avec Evan dans une famille de sorcier où son fils pourrait déclencher des accidents sans qu'il y ait de conséquences. Elle irait voir ses parents avec le petit dans pas longtemps, après tout il fallait bien qu'ils connaissent leur petit fils…le hic c'est qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment leur expliquer que le père était de ses professeurs et qu'il avait 20 de plus qu'elle.

Après avoir nourri, changer et endormi son fils, Hermione descendit et s'installa à table. Molly lui servit une tasse de thé et s'installa à table également. La jeune fille les écoutait parlé de leur dernière année, de la remise des diplômes…Ron vanta Hermione d'être arrivée première.

« Félicitation Hermione !

_ Merci monsieur Weasley

_ Non, Arthur

_ Merci Arthur

_ Ta grossesse n'a pas été trop difficile, avec les cours et le poste de préfète ?

_ Au début non…Mais vers la fin c'était vraiment dur. Mais heureusement j'eus beaucoup d'aide, et c'est grâce à eux si j'ai pu m'en sortir au final.

_ Je suis impressionnée ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'affronter tout ça en même temps et finir tout de même première

_ J'ai eus de la chance et beaucoup d'aide.

_ Si ça n'avait pas été toi et Severus, on aurait pu vous accuser de choses horribles. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ma chérie ! Ginny nous a tout expliqué dans sa dernière lettre, et cela ne nous dérange pas du tout !

_ Heu…

_ Non Arthur, ça ne nous dérange pas !

_ Je suis d'accord Molly, Hermione a toujours été une bonne élève il n'y a pas le moindre doute la dessus et il est indéniable qu'elle mérite complètement cette première place, en revanche je n'en dirais pas autant pour Severus nous savons tous à quel point il peut être partial.

_ Et alors il a toujours favorisé Drago ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il couchait avec »

A la déclaration de George, Hermione cracha sa gorgée de thé qu'elle s'apprêta à avaler. Elle s'essuya la bouche. Tout le monde se regarda et éclata de rire !

Molly passait son temps à pouponner Evan se qui laissait le temps à Hermione de profiter de ses vacances avec ses amis. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leur jeunesse. Il n'y avait pas de monde à sauver, ni de type mégalomane à combattre, pas d'âme dispersée à détruire, ni de bébé à s'occuper…Ils étaient simplement des jeunes adultes qui ne se souciaient de rien. Sauf que quelques jours plus tard, la joie immense d'Hermione s'était transformée en une terrible angoisse. En effet les parents de Ron étaient devenus amis avec ceux d'Hermione depuis leur 2ème année à Poudlard, et ils les avaient invités à faire un barbecue. Arthur avait découvert cette pratique moldu à travers son travail et depuis tout était une bonne excuse pour en faire un. Molly en était plus que ravie car à chaque fois ce n'était pas elle qui était aux fourneaux.

Monsieur et madame Granger était sur la route les menant au Terrier. Les Weasley étaient devenus de véritables bons amis. Quand leurs enfants se trouvaient à Poudlard, ils se rendaient visite mutuellement au moins une fois par mois. Les Granger étaient agréablement surpris de l'intérêt que portaient les Weasley à leur petite vie tout à fait banale alors que la leur était pleine de magie et d'une multitude de chose plus extraordinaire les unes que les autres. Les deux familles s'étaient appris beaucoup de chose. Comparant le monde moldu au monde magique, ils s'étaient tous aperçus qu'il y avait des lacunes des deux côtés. Hermione les avait prévenus de sa grossesse et de son accouchement. Ils avaient accueilli la nouvelle plutôt sereinement. Leur fille avait toujours été plus en avance et plus mature que la plupart des gens de son âge alors ce n'est pas qu'ils s'attendaient à une telle nouvelle mais disons qu'ils s'étaient déjà préparée à l'éventualité depuis bien longtemps. Par contre Hermione avait été complètement muette sur l'identité du père de l'enfant. Ils ne savaient rien du tout sur lui. Ils avaient déjà déduis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ron ou d'Harry, ou même d'un de ses camarades de Poudlard sinon elle leur aurait dit. Elle les avait prévenus qu'elle avait un petit ami mais n'avait jamais dit que ce jeune homme était le père de l'enfant, donc ce n'était certainement pas lui.

Monsieur et Madame Granger en avait déduit deux choses, sois leur fille avait été agressée sexuellement et elle refusait de leur en parler ou sois elle avait une histoire avec un de ses professeurs. La dernière théorie leur vint en tête car leur fille était tombé enceinte à Poudlard et elle leur avait clairement dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces camarades, si ce n'était pas un élève qui d'autre fréquentait-elle à l'école ? Ils avaient bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais elle n'avait jamais craché le morceau.

« Ne t'en fait pas chérie, ça va aller

_ Je sais…je suis pressée de revoir notre fille mais j'ai peur. Imagines qu'elle ait été…

_ Je n'espère pas non plus. Tiens regardes nous arrivons. »

Les parents d'Hermione garèrent leur voiture près de celle des Weasley. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte le cœur battant. Arthur leur ouvrit la porte. Il serra la main de monsieur Granger et de sa femme.

« Entrez je vous en pris.

_ Merci Arthur.

_ Elle est ici ?

_ Bien sur…Elle est dehors avec tout le monde. »

Ils sortirent pour aller rejoindre les autres. Quand Hermione leva les yeux et qu'elle vit ses parents. Elle se leva de sa chaise d'un bond et couru vers eux. Ses parents l'enlacèrent très fort chacun leur tour.

« Hermione, mon bébé !

_ Maman ! C'est bon de vous revoir !

_ Pour nous aussi ma fille, tu nous as tellement manqué !

_ Bon ne restons pas là, venez.»

Les Grangers se dirigèrent vers la table. Presque toute la famille Weasley était là. Il ne manquait que Charlie et Bill, respectivement en Roumanie et en France. Charlie s'occupait des dragons, et Bill avait accompagné sa femme pour aller voir sa famille. Les parents d'Hermione dirent bonjour à tout le clan avec jovialité. Molly leur proposa un siège et un verre d'alcool typiquement sorcier qu'ils dégustèrent. Ils trouvèrent cela excellent ! Ils demandèrent à chacun ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant que leurs études étaient terminées. Chacun leur tour, ils répondirent. Monsieur et madame Granger n'avaient pas osés demander à leur fille où était son bébé qui n'était nulle part en vue. Hermione connaissait ses parents quasiment par cœur, elle savait qu'ils voulaient voir leur petit fils, elle ne pouvait pas retarder encore plus le moment fatidique et la question qui allait avec. George se leva pour aller chercher un truc dans la cuisine. Il se mit à la fenêtre.

« Hey petite maman, je crois qu'il y a ici quelqu'un qui a besoin de tes services ! »

Hermione devint encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Ginny ! Elle regarda ses parents et leur sourit timidement. Hermione se leva de table et avant de partir totalement dans la maison, elle se retourna vers eux.

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? »

Monsieur et madame Granger ne se firent pas prier. Ils montèrent jusque dans la chambre. Hermione se pencha sur le berceau et parla d'une voix très douce.

« Hey…coucou toi…Tu as fait un gros dodo ? Allez viens là j'ai deux personnes à te présenter »

Hermione pris son fils dans ses bras et se retourna. Sa mère mit ses mains sur son visage et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Maman, Papa…je vous présente Evan. Evan voici grand-père Rupert et grand-mère Eleanor. »

Ses parents s'approchèrent doucement.

« Maman, arrêtes de pleurer

_ Désolé je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Ma petite fille est maintenant une femme

_ Nous sommes fiers de toi, Hermione. Il est adorable !

_ Oui il l'est. Il fait déjà ses nuits, il ne pleure que lorsqu'il a faim ou quand il a besoin d'être changé. D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excusez. »

Hermione changea son fils sous les regards médusés de ses parents. Leur petite fille avait bien grandi. Quand le bébé fut rhabillé, la famille Granger descendit pour rejoindre les autres.

« Tiens voilà mon filleul ! Comment il va mon champion ?

_ Il va bien Harry, il a fait un très gros dodo et maintenant c'est l'heure du biberon. »

Arthur avait déclenché des sors pour que la fumée du barbecue ne dérive pas vers la table, pour qu'Evan soit en toute sécurité. Hermione positionna son fils contre elle et lui donna le biberon. Sous les regards attendris de ses parents. Plus tard dans l'après-midi elle partit le recoucher en emportant le baby phone avec elle. Evan était passé de bras en bras. Il était devenu le chouchou de tout le monde. Rob et Leanor n'avait pas encore demandé à leur fille qui était le père de son fils, la question leur brulait tout de même les lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à Hermione, qui voulait absolument éviter le sujet. Elle n'avait pas honte de Severus bien au contraire, mais leur situation « conjugale » n'était pas ce qui se faisait de plus simple et encore moins à accepter. Même si elle savait que ses parents l'aimaient plus que leur vie, elle avait tout de même peur de les perdre.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh non…Attention ! »

Errol tomba à plat ventre en plein milieu de la table. Arthur prit la lettre et la lu. Il poussa un soupire et remercia l'oiseau avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« Votre hibou à l'air mal en point Arthur.

_ Oui je sais Rob, mais je pense que nous le gardons par attachement…mais il va falloir lui trouver un remplaçant car ça devient de pire en pire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ?

_ Et bien vois-tu Ginny, nous avions demandé il y a trois jours à Severus de se joindre à nous aujourd'hui. »

Hermione se figea et tout le monde la regarda à la mention du professeur de potions.

« Et alors ?

_ Bas étant donné que nous n'avions pas reçu de réponse, nous pensions qu'il avait décliné notre offre.

_ Et…

_ Bas c'est sa réponse. Je cite : « _Je vous remercie de m'inviter pour la journée Arthur, et c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation. Mais je vous préviens que certaines occupations me retiendrons au ministère je ne pourrais me joindre à vous que vers 16h. Cordialement. Severus Snape._ »

Hermione devint toute rouge. Bon maintenant il n'était plus temps de reculer. Mettre ses parents devant le feu accompli n'était pas vraiment la façon qu'elle imaginait leur parler de Severus.

« Et quelle heure est-il ?

_ Il est 16h passé, Molly

_ Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver alors

_ Bonne déduction Ron …Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, nous ne voulions pas le faire dans ton dos je t'assure. Nous t'aurions prévenu que ni nous avions une réponse positive pour éviter que tu sois déçu si c'était négatif ou si nous n'avions aucune réponse…Foutu hibou ! »

Monsieur et madame Granger avait tout de suite remarqué le changement de comportement de leur fille. Rob prit la parole.

« Hermione, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

_ C'est-à-dire que…

_ Attends une minute…Severus Snape ? Ce n'est pas le sinistre professeur de potion de Poudlard ?

_ Très bonne définition, madame Granger ! »

Harry mit un coup de coude à Ron.

« Si maman, c'est lui…

_ Hermione ne nous dit pas que…

_ Il est le père d'Evan »

Rob et Leanor ne savait plus s'ils devaient être soulagé ou en colère.

« Peut-on avoir une explication ? »

Hermione fit un résumé très rapide. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de devoir se justifier auprès de tout le monde. Ses parents furent soulagés qu'elle n'ait pas été agressée. Mais son père avait du mal à digérer que sa fille était avec un homme d'à peu prés du même âge que lui. Quand à sa mère, elle attendait de le voir avant de porter un jugement.

Hermione était angoissée comme jamais. Non seulement Severus allait rencontrer ses parents mais en plus c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient être ensemble en dehors de l'école, et un vrai couple devant tout les Weasley et Harry. Elle se demandait comment cela allait se passer. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il arrive.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Arthur Weasley l'avait invité à un barbecue. Lui ! Non mais on aura tout vu, mais contre toute attente, Severus avait renvoyé ce hibou de malheur avec sa réponse positive. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand de ce genre de chose, mais il devait faire un effort, après tout Hermione et Evan habitait là bas. Il n'était plus espion et il avait assez confiance en Hermione pour essayer de s'ouvrir un peu aux autres. Cela faisait environ 2h qu'il avait quitté le ministère. Il se regardait dans la glace. Il portait son habituelle tenue noire. Dans sa lettre, Weasley avait précisé que les parents d'Hermione seraient là. Il voulait leur faire une bonne impression et habillé de la sorte, il ressemblait plus à la chauve souris des cachots qu'au gendre idéal. De surcroit il faisait un temps magnifique.

Son armoire ressemblait à celle d'un vampire qui n'était pas sortit de chez lui depuis trois siècles. Il devait absolument se racheter de quoi s'habiller normalement. Après avoir fait des achats et s'être changé Severus se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et transplana.

Il atterri à l'entrée du Terrier. Il pouvait entendre des éclats de rire. Il s'avança d'où provenait le bruit. Plus il avançait, plus sa gorge devenait sèche. Ron leva les yeux et l'aperçu. Il fut totalement sous le choc.

« Ron…Ron…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive…oh mon dieu ! »

Ginny fut aussi estomaqué que son frère. Dès qu'Hermione le vit, elle sentit plein de petit papillon dans son ventre. Ce qu'il était beau ! Severus avait opté pour un jean (noir évidemment), une chemise blanche et un boléro noir. Il faisait plus jeune et moins sinistre. Hermione tomba encore plus amoureuse de lui.

« Severus ! »

Arthur vint à la rencontre de Severus et lui serra la main.

« Bonjour Arthur. Veuillez excuser mon retard.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Tous les autres s'étaient levés afin de le saluer. Ron était toujours bouche bée.

« Ronald veuillez s'il vous plait fermer votre bouche, le fond de votre gorge n'intéresse personne. »

Malgré son changement de look, il n'avait en aucun cas perdu son sarcasme légendaire.

« Severus, je te présente Rupert et Eleanor. Ils sont les parents d'Hermione.

_ Oh ! Monsieur et madame Granger je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Il leur serra la main.

« Alors c'est vous Severus Snape

_ En effet

_ Rob ! Nous sommes également très heureux de vous rencontrer.

_ Severus prend un siège !

_ Prenez ma place, professeur, asseyez-vous à coté d'Hermione. »

Percy lui céda sa place. Hermione voulu devenir invisible ou se faxer sous la table. Elle cachait derrière ses mains son visage rouge pivoine. Severus prit place à coté d'elle. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder.

« Bas alors Hermione tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton professeur, voyons nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça !

_ Heu si bien sur maman…Bonjour Severus…

_ Bonjour. »

George et Fred jubilaient de voir Hermione dans cette situation ! Il n'allait pas lui faire oublier de sitôt ! Arthur servit un verre de Whisky pur feu à Severus. La mère d'Hermione s'attendait à un bonjour un peu plus…ou un peu moins…froid. Si cet homme était réellement le père d'Evan et le « petit-ami » de leur fille, il le cachait bien.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes professeur de potions

_ C'est exact monsieur Granger.

_ Et cela vous arrive souvent d'avoir des relations avec vos élèves ?

_ Papa !

_ Rob !

_ Ecoutez monsieur Granger, je comprends tout à fait que ma relation avec votre fille puisse vous mettre mal à l'aise voir même vous déranger. Mais pour répondre à votre question, non je n'ais jamais couché avec une de mes élèves, ceux qui me connaisse pourront vous confirmer que je suis le professeur le plus détester à Poudlard et je le rends très bien. Ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione n'était en premier lieu qu'un simple accident et ce n'était absolument pas préméditer. Votre fille ne ressemble à aucune fille de son âge que j'ai pu rencontrer, elle est plus mature et plus intelligente. Et croyez-moi je ne suis pas du genre à faire des compliments facilement.

_ Je crois que je vous aime bien monsieur Snape.

_ Merci madame Granger.

_ Ma fille est effectivement une adulte, elle fait ses propres choix et nous les respectons. Comme vous l'avez dit, elle est intelligente. Si elle vous a choisi c'est qu'elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons et je me fis totalement à son jugement. Tant que vous la rendrez heureuse vous n'aurez jamais de problème avec moi. Dans le cas contraire, je me foutrais totalement que vous soyez un sorcier, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains.

_ Alors je vous laisserais faire.

_ Bien. »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa très bien. Les parents d'Hermione apprirent à connaitre Severus…et le professeur Snape ! Grâce à Harry et Ron qui lui en voulait encore de les avoir « maltraités » tout le long de l'année. Monsieur et madame Granger furent agréablement surpris par le fait que l'homme assit à coté de leur fille faisait la part des choses entre sa vie privée et son travail. Et que l'un n'empiétait pas sur l'autre…Même quand il s'agissait d'Hermione ! Ils apprirent qu'il avait été aussi dur avec elle qu'envers ses autres élèves. Au bout d'un moment, le baby phone se mit en route.

« Excusez moi…le devoir m'appelle. »

10 minutes plus tard, elle revint avec son fils dans ses bras. Les parents d'Hermione remarquèrent le sourire apparut sur le visage de Severus à la seconde où il vit son fils. Hermione se rassit à sa place. Severus se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il caressa le front de son fils. Cela faisait bizarre à tout le monde de le voir si…normal, attentionné, souriant…Il était à mille lieux du professeur qu'ils connaissaient ! Finalement Hermione avait peut être raison…il n'était sûrement pas si terrible. Pour Harry et Ron se fut un choc de taille ! Ils savaient depuis longtemps la relation qu'entretenait Hermione avec leur professeur de potions, mais ils n'avaient jamais assisté officiellement à leur rencontre. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Snape avec leur fils. C'était vraiment étrange, ils avaient presque l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'Hermione proposa à Severus de donner le biberon à Evan, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. Après le choc initial passé, monsieur et madame Granger trouvait la relation de ce type avec leur fille et leur petit fils totalement naturel. Il avait peut-être 20 ans de plus qu'Hermione, mais à les voir comme ça tous les deux avec leur petit garçon, l'âge n'avait plus du tout aucune importance et toutes leurs craintes s'envolèrent. Quand Evan fut nourri, il dormit paisiblement dans les bras de son papa.

« Severus ?

_ Oui

_ Il faut que nous parlions sérieusement »

Hermione sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle connaissait son père et elle avait très peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire !

« Vous avez fait un enfant à ma fille

_ Hum…oui…

_ Quand comptez-vous l'épouser ? »

Rob était tellement sérieux que Severus et Hermione devinrent livides.

« Rob, pour être totalement franc avec vous ce n'est pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour…

_ Pas à l'ordre du jour ? Mais monsieur c'est inadmissible un comportement pareil !»

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de Rob, puis il éclata de rire !

« Ne faites pas cette tête ! C'était pour plaisanté…néanmoins qu'allez-vous faire tous les deux ?

_ Je vais prendre mon propre appartement et Severus viendra nous voir quand il le pourra. Nous ne voulons pas précipiter plus les choses. J'ai besoin de trouver mes marques dans ma propre maison avant d'emménager avec quelqu'un. Nous déciderons d'emménager ensemble quand le moment sera venu. Et le mariage n'est pas prévu au programme.

_ C'est plutôt une bonne décision.

_ Merci maman »

Les parents d'Hermione repartirent vers minuit. Evan avait été couché depuis longtemps et tous les Weasley partirent se coucher. Hermione raccompagna Severus. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassant passionnément.

« Tu ne m'as pas embrassée de la journée

_ Je ne voulais pas brusquer tes parents. Déjà qu'ils venaient à peine d'apprendre que l'homme qui partage ta vie avait 20 ans de plus que toi et qu'il était ton professeur. Je n'allais pas en plus embrasser goulument leur fille devant eux.

_ Ce que tu peux être prévenant ! C'est fou ça j'ai l'impression de te découvrir un peu plus chaque jour…vous êtes plein de surprise professeur Snape.

_ Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'une insupportable miss je-sais-tout.

_ Oh non j'ai encore plein de chose à apprendre »

Elle lui avait dit sur un ton très langoureux. Severus commençait à sentir l'excitation monter. Mais elle avait accouché i peine 3 semaines, ils ne pouvaient pas encore avoir des relations sexuelles.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Granger, je ferais votre éducation…

_ Hum !

_ Mais pas ce soir

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais », on va attendre que tu sois complètement cicatrisé.

_ Très bien…

_ Bon je vais y aller. »

Elle hocha la tête. Et après l'avoir embrassé amoureusement Severus transplana et Hermione rentra vite dans la maison et rejoins son lit. Elle espérait que ce soir elle pourrait dormir paisiblement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle faisait des rêves TRES érotique et qu'elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir les réalisés !

Vivement que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour qu'elle puisse arracher les vêtements de Severus et lui sauter dessus !

A suivre…

**Voilà j'espère que cette suite vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ^^**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Merci à Lizzie Marie Fourmi, Stnijoma, Scpotter, Eileen1976, Ricardoflo, et ma Ptite Mac pour leurs supers reviews!**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs anonymes, les followers & ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favori! 3**

**Je vous annonce que nous sommes pas loin de la fin de l'histoire car il reste 2 chapitre et un épilogue ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 13**

_2 mois plus tard…_

Hermione avait commencé son travail au ministère et avait trouvé une charmante petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres. Ce week-end là, elle emménageait dans sa maison. Tous les Weasley, Harry, Neville et Luna étaient venu l'y aider.

Les garçons s'occupaient d'installer les meubles pendant que les filles faisaient du rangement. Evan était dans son transat et regardait tout ce petit monde s'activer autour de lui. Quand Ron s'arrêta et vint voir le bébé.

« Salut toi…tu sais que tu es mignon. Mais oui, gouzi, gouzi, gouzi…brrr…areu, areu, areu… »

Le bambin le regardait avec des grands yeux.

« Arrêtes de parler comme ça à mon fils Ronald, tu vas le rendre idiot ! »

Le petit jeta sa tétine et sourit.

« Tu vois même lui est d'accord avec moi

_ Pff c'est injuste…petit traitre va ! »

Hermione saisit une peluche de son fils et la jeta sur Ron

« Hey !

_ Au boulot ! »

La maison fut pleinement fonctionnelle seulement 2 heure plus tard, grâce à tout le monde et surtout grâce à la magie.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard et elle ne vit Severus que quelques fois seulement. Il avait l'air particulièrement demandé ces derniers temps. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était lors du baptême de leur fils. Harry et Minerva furent respectivement, parrain et marraine. C'était il y a une semaine, et depuis plus rien, pas même une lettre.

Ils étaient tous en train de manger des pizzas lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione donna son fils à Harry et alla ouvrir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut heureuse de voir de constater qu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Un sourire illumina son visage et elle lui sauta au cou.

« Severus ! »

Il l'embrassa. Quand elle finit par le lâcher, ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le salon.

« Regardez qui est venu me rendre visite ! »

Tout le monde le salua, il prit place à table à coté d'Hermione. Chacun d'entre eux avait bien prit l'annonce de leur relation. Même si ils restaient tous un peu sous le choc. Cela paraissait toujours bizarre à Severus de se retrouver avec Hermione et leur fils devant tout le monde. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être solitaire que ça lui paraissait tellement étrange d'avoir une famille. Car il avait maintenant une vraie famille. Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et il avait un enfant, l'idée le fit sourire. A table, il ne parla pas beaucoup. Il avait sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione, la jeune femme glissa sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Severus. La soirée se passa tranquillement. Au moment où les invités décidèrent de partir, Harry fit une remarque.

« Heu Hermione…

_ Oui ?

_ Je crois que ton fils doit être changé.

_ Ah ok…Je vais…

_ Donnez moi mon fils, Potter. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Le jeune homme donna le bébé à son père. Le bambin sourit immédiatement à Severus.

« Peux-tu m'indiquez sa chambre Hermione ?

_ Bien sur, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche en haut des escaliers.

_ Excusez-moi. »

Le maitre des potions sortit de la pièce sous les regards médusés des invités.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire

_ Oui et bien c'est comme ça George

_ Excuses moi Hermione, mais avoue quand même que c'est un peu surprenant pour nous…enfin je veux dire que…bas…heu…C'est Snape quoi !

_ Vous avez tous pu vous rendre compte depuis 1 an et demi qu'il n'était pas l'horrible personne que vous pensiez tous qu'il était. Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à y croire mais je n'y peux rien. Il est le père de mon fils et je l'aime.

_ Nous savons ma chérie ! Et en ce qui me concerne, je m'en fiche complètement ! Le principal c'est qu'il te rende heureuse et qu'il soit un bon père. Le reste ne nous concerne pas !

_ Merci madame Weasley »

Quand elle fut seule, elle monta les escaliers et trouva Severus assit dans la chaise à bascule à balancer son fils. C'était une vision touchante.

« Tu comptes rester à la porte indéfiniment ?

_ Non »

Severus se leva et mit son fils endormi dans son berceau. Il se retourna et attrapa Hermione par la taille.

« Tout le monde est enfin parti ?

_ Oui

_ Il ne reste donc que toi et moi ?

_ C'est exact…10 points pour Serpentard.

_ Très amusant.

_ Tu sais ça fait maintenant deux mois que j'ai accouché…

_ Oh vraiment…heureusement que vous êtes là miss Granger, sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour m'en souvenir.

_ Ha…Ha…Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

_ Que mon fils a deux mois ?

_ Mais non !

_ Je te taquine…je veux que tu le dises.

_ Est-ce vraiment nécessaire professeur ?

_ Indubitablement

_ J'ai envie de toi »

Severus souleva Hermione et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la plaqua sur le lit, il se positionna sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de la voir nue, il voulait avoir sa peau contre la sienne et tout de suite. A la suite d'un sors non-formulé, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux complètements nus l'un contre l'autre. Severus quitta sa bouche, pour faire glisser sa langue tout le long de son corps. Titillant les mamelons sur son passage, tournoyer autour de son nombril…jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son fruit défendu. Elle était déjà humide. Hermione tremblait d'excitation dans l'attente d'avoir la bouche de Severus contre elle. Il commença par embrasser ses cuisses, puis tout près de ses lèvres pour repartir au dessus de son clitoris.

Hermione souffla de frustration. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Un problème, miss Granger ?

_ Oui ! Qu'est-ce tu…AH ! »

Il venait de coller sa langue directement sur son clitoris. Elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Il la dévorait littéralement. Hermione s'agrippait aux draps et à la chevelure de Severus. Il prit son clitoris dans sa bouche et agita sa langue sur celui-ci tout en la pénétrant de deux doigts. La jeune femme se cambra. Après 4 mois d'abstinence, c'était la libération. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsque Severus inversa la position de ses doigts et de sa langue. Quand il sentit qu'elle était sur le point de jouir, il arrêta son traitement buccal. Hermione se redressa !

« Mais…mais… »

Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Je ne veux pas te faire jouir avec ma langue mais avec une autre partie de mon anatomie.

_ Alors viens ici ! »

Elle le tira contre elle. Son pénis était à l'entrée de son entre-jambe, il s'apprêta à la pénétrer quand il se redressa. Il la regarda.

« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ne bouges pas

_ Severus si tu oses t'en aller, je t'assure que je vais te tuer !

_ Mais non, je ne vais pas partir…Accio baguette »

Il pointa le ventre d'Hermione avec sa baguette.

« Contraceptio. »

Hermione sentit une chaleur et regarda son ventre puis Severus.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Evan »

Il posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Il se positionna entre les jambes d'Hermione et la pénétra tout doucement. Quand il fut au fond d'elle, il ne bougea plus, profitant au maximum d'être enfin en elle. Après s'être délecté, il commença à bouger ses hanches. D'abord tout doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport sexuel qu'ils ont jouis très rapidement.

Severus s'allongea à coté d'elle. Hermione se blottit contre lui. Elle calla sa tête entre dans le creux de son épaule, plaça sa main sur sa poitrine et sa jambe sur les siennes.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle leva les yeux et vit que son amant était réveillé.

« Salut…

_ Salut toi…tu as bien dormi

_ Oh oui…comme un bébé. Et toi ?

_ Très bien merci. »

Severus la serra contre lui. Ils profitaient pleinement de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. Hermione soupira à plein poumon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je me dis que tout à l'heure tu vas partir, puis tu vas retourner à Poudlard la semaine prochaine et on ne se verra plus avant les vacances de Noël.

_ Je ne voulais rien te dire avant que se soit sûr mais je ne vais pas retourner à l'école. »

Hermione se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ah bon ! Mais pour quelle raison ?

_ Tu te souviens le jour où Minerva à découvert notre relation

_ Oui

_ Elle m'a demandé de venir lui parler dans son bureau

_ Oui…oh non ! Elle t'a virée ! Oh Severus je suis vraiment désolée !

_ Ne le sois pas car ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Elle m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire par la suite et avec toutes les attaques de mangemorts cette année, et étant donné mes antécédents au sein des mages noirs et de mon implication dans l'Ordre, Shacklebolt a décidé de créer un poste au ministère pour moi. J'ai décidé d'accepter, c'est surtout un poste administratif, je travaillerai en collaboration directe avec les Aurors.

_ Mais pourquoi as-tu quitté Poudlard ?

_ J'en ai assez d'enseigner à des adolescents que j'exècre. Je ne supporte plus ce métier…avant je n'avais rien d'autre que mon travail de professeur, mais maintenant je t'ais toi et Evan…et vous allez avoir besoin de moi.

_ Mais c'est génial ! »

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« J'ai vendu ma maison, impasse du tisseur, je vais louer un appartement dans Londres comme ça, je serais plus disponible pour toi et pour le bébé.

_ C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. J'en suis très heureuse…tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard, et il reste un peu de temps avant qu'Evan se réveille…

_ S'il s'agit de proposition malsaine miss Granger…

_ A votre avis professeur ? »

Severus passa sa main derrière la nuque d'Hermione et l'approcha de sa bouche. La jeune femme passa sa main sur le torse de son amant, jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il gémit contre ses lèvres. Avant qu'ils puissent aller plus loin, ils entendirent le bébé pleurer. Hermione retira sa main et sortit du lit. Severus souffla de frustration.

« Je crois que ton fils à faim.

_ Il sait choisir son moment.

_ Bon je descends lui donner son biberon. Rejoins-nous lorsque tu seras décent. »

Quand Severus descendit enfin, son fils était dans son transat et Hermione préparait le petit déjeuné. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait une vraie vie de famille, c'est une chose à laquelle il pourrait s'habituer. Il s'approcha du bambin et le pris dans ses bras.

« Bonjour mon garçon…Tu sais que tu as interrompu papa et maman ce matin »

Evan fit un sourire à son père.

« Petit voyou ! »

Il reposa le bébé dans son transat et rejoins Hermione dans la cuisine. Elle était vêtue d'un peignoir et elle était au fourneau. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu manges le matin ?

_ Un café et des œufs brouillés se sera très bien

_ C'est comme ci c'était fait. »

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné tranquillement et la journée se passa sans encombre. Severus commençait à apprécier d'avoir une vie simple avec Hermione et leur fils. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avant et se n'était pas pour lui déplaire…bien au contraire…

Le lundi suivant Severus se présenta au ministère pour commencer son nouvel emploi. Personne n'ignorait la nouvelle condition de famille du rustre professeur de potion. Beaucoup ne s'empêchaient pas de lui lancer des réflexions. Le fait qu'il avait eu une relation avec une élève avait fait le tour du ministère. Beaucoup avait demandé sa démission avec en tête Dolores Ombrage, mais le ministre de la magie les avait expressément dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Severus Snape était un héro de guerre, il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse pendant 20 ans pour le monde de la magie, et en reconnaissance il n'aurait aucune sanction…Après tout il n'avait pas abusé d'elle, et ils étaient toujours ensemble… il n'aurait aucune sanction.

Les mois suivants étaient sur le même mode de fonctionnement. Severus jonglait entre le ministère, son appartement de Londres et la maison d'Hermione. Les détails de la vie conjugale du maître des potions, n'avait pas échappé aux mangemorts. Autant ils en voulaient à Harry Potter et ses amis, mais Severus Snape était devenu leur ennemi numéro 1. A leurs yeux il était un traître, et c'était entièrement sa faute, s'ils avaient perdu le seigneur de ténèbres et les différentes batailles survenues depuis. Il les avait trahi et avait été depuis toujours un espion pour le compte de Dumbledor, ils allaient lui faire payer comme il se doit.

C'était un samedi, Hermione était entrain de nourrir son fils installé confortablement dans sa chaise haute. Il trempa ses doigts dans la petite assiette bleue et porta la nourriture à sa bouche.

« Evan, non ! »

Elle prit une lingette pour la troisième fois en moins de 10 minutes.

« Arrête de mettre tes doigts dans l'assiette ! J'en ais assez de te nettoyer les mains toutes les cinq secondes »

Le petit s'agita dans sa chaise et ria. Hermione souffla de désespoir.

« Il n'y a pas de doute, tu seras un Serpentard »

Depuis quelques semaines, son fils enchaînait les bêtises sans gravité, mais il avait l'air de s'amuser du désarroi de sa mère. Il tenait vraiment de son père, il n'y avait pas photo. Quelques heures plus tard, elle monta le mettre dans son lit.

Severus avait reçu un hibou du ministre lui demandant de venir rapidement au ministère. Après avoir embrassé son fils et Hermione. Il se rendit au ministère. Quand il arriva au bureau de Shacklebolt, il fut immédiatement accueilli par une des secrétaires.

« Monsieur Snape que faites vous ici ?

_ J'ai reçu un hibou du ministre me demandant de venir sur le champ.

_ Ce doit être une erreur, car le ministre n'est pas ici, je dirais même qu'il n'est pas là du week-end. »

La panique s'empara de Severus. Ce devait une ruse, il devait se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui, enfin chez Hermione. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Hermione lisait tranquillement sur son canapé lorsque tout d'un coup l'atmosphère fut silencieuse et pesante. Elle posa son livre et se leva. Quand elle a entendu crier, elle se précipita à l'étage avec sa baguette à la main. Sa porte d'entrée fut explosée elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre de son fils.

« Ça ne sert à rien de courir petite sang-de-bourbe car tu vas mourir ! »

Hermione arriva dans la nurserie. Son fils la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle pouvait entendre les mangemorts l'insulter de l'étage du bas. On lui avait raconté mainte et mainte fois comment ça c'était passé la nuit où Lily et James Potter étaient mort. Elle voyait le schéma se répéter avec elle et son fils dans les rôles principaux. Elle entendait les pas se rapprocher dangereusement. Hermione se retourna vers son fils qui ne versait pas une larme.

« C'est bien mon chéri…reste calme…ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Te voilà toi ! Tu vas mourir comme la mère de ton ami le survivant !

_ Vous oubliez quelque chose

_ Ah oui et quoi ?

_ Je ne suis pas Lily Potter ! »

Les sors commençaient à fuser dans tous les sens.

« Evan ! Tu sais ce que maman t'interdit de faire, fais le ! Maintenant ! »

Le bambin fit un grand sourire comme s'il était heureux que sa mère lui demande ça. Tout d'un coup tous les objets de la pièce s'envolèrent. Et ceux des étagères tombèrent sur le mangemort. L'homme se retrouva sous une montagne d'objets et de peluches.

« C'est bien ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Il tomba sur le sol raide mort. Elle se prépara à la prochaine vague d'attaque. Deux mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Hermione se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mai avec acharnement, Evan continuait de balancer ses affaires sur les deux hommes, ce qui avait pour effet de les déstabiliser. Un des deux jeta le sors d'endoloris vers Hermione mais il fut contré par Evan et repartit vers l'envoyeur. Il se plia de douleur sur le sol.

« Evan occupe toi de l'autre ! »

Pendant que le bébé s'amusait littéralement à balancer tout ce qu'il pouvait vers le deuxième assaillant. Hermione tua le premier puis le deuxième. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y en avait d'autre. Elle se retourna vers son bébé, le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle.

« Tu es mon héro mon ange ! »

Severus transplana et vit le quartier dévasté. Avec panique il leva les yeux vers la maison. Il vit une lumière verte bien connue par la fenêtre. Il se précipita dans la maison et vit le carnage. Les meubles étaient détruits, il y avait du feu dans la cuisine. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, il y a très longtemps. Il monta les escaliers 3 par 3. Quand il arriva à l'étage, il remarqua les trois corps gisant à l'entrée de la chambre de son fils. Il leva la tête et vit Hermione en vie avec leur fils dans ses bras.

« _Tu es mon héros mon ange !_ »

Il n'en revenait pas. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait revivre l'horreur de la nuit où Lily a été tuée. Mais non, Hermione et Evan allait parfaitement bien. Hermione tourna la tête et le vit.

« Severus… »

Il enjamba les trois corps et les pris dans ses bras férocement. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent dans la maison et dans la chambre à ce moment. Tout le monde fut stoppé dans leur élan. C'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient s'embrasser et quel baiser ! Ron eut un mouvement de dégoût. Harry se racla la gorge. Severus et Hermione tournèrent la tête.

Après avoir échangé leurs informations le groupe se réuni square Grimmaurd. Severus portait son petit garçon. Ils furent accueillis par Molly qui prit directement Hermione dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu nous avons eu si peur !

_ Je vais bien Molly merci »

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle à manger.

« Hermione vous êtes vraiment une sorcière étonnante ! Je regrette que vous n'ayez pas choisi d'être Auror.

_ Je ne suis pas totalement responsable, Remus. Heureusement qu'Evan n'est pas dans la norme. Je ne m'en serais jamais sortit.

_ C'est étrange normalement les enfants ne développe leurs pouvoirs que vers l'âge de 5 ans.

_ Dans l'absolue oui Harry, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Percy avait déjà ses pouvoirs quand il était bébé. Ça change d'un enfant à un autre…

_ Ça me rassure que vous disiez ça Molly. »

Plus tard dans soirée, tout le monde partit se coucher. Severus regarda son fils qui était allongé dans son berceau.

« Papa est très fier de toi Evan…Tu as bien protégé maman tout à l'heure…Tu es aussi malin qu'un Serpentard avec le courage d'un Gryffondor…Tu seras le meilleur mon fils. »

Il caressa la tête du bébé et ce dernier s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je t'aime. »

Hermione rentra dans la chambre, s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Tout va bien ?

_ J'ai du mal à croire que notre fils de 8 mois et demi à réussi à t'aider à combattre trois mangemorts.

_ Il est tout simplement extraordinaire…Il tient de son père et de sa mère. »

Il se tourna vers elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Quelle modestie…remarquez venant de vous, cela ne m'étonnes pas…après tout vous êtes une Gryffondor

_ C'est le comble de l'ironie venant d'un Serpentard !

_ La ferme miss je-sais-tout ! »

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec une passion débordante.

Il la souleva et Hermione passa ses jambes autour de lui…Il l'emmena dans la chambre attenante et la plaqua sur le lit. D'un sors non formuler, ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus. Severus lança ensuite un sors de contraception, et la pénétra vigoureusement. Hermione gémit en balançant sa tête en arrière. Il se pencha contre elle, et lia sa bouche à la sienne. Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches. Il battait en elle à un rythme effréné, à chaque pénétration il allait au plus profond d'elle. Leurs langues s'activait l'une autour de l'autre avec la même passion de leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient.

Hermione était folle de son homme. Il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas décrire. Il est fort et puissant. Et là, le sentir dans et hors d'elle dans une telle fureur, la rendait encore plus amoureuse de lui. A chaque fois qu'il tapait à un endroit spécifique, son plaisir augmentait.

« Severus ! Continue…oui…juste là…oui…hum ! »

Elle murmura contre sa bouche. Elle se resserra de plus en plus autour de lui. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps.

« Woua…c'était…intense…

_ J'en avais besoin…j'ai été encore à deux doigts de te perdre...Je voulais me prouver qu'on était bel et bien vivant.

_ Et bien professeur, je vous invite à vous rassurer comme ça à chaque fois que vous avez un doute sur le fait que je suis en vie. »

Ils rigolèrent puis se mirent sous les draps enlacés. Hermione s'endormit la première. Severus lui caressait les cheveux en attendant que le sommeil l'emporte à son tour, quand il entendit un murmure endormi.

« Je t'aime Severus. »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son prénom accolé à ses mots. Il se sentit envahi d'un bonheur immense. Il était plutôt ému, lui qui pensait qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé. Il ravala ses larmes et déposa un léger baiser sur la tête d'Hermione.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie »

A suivre…

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! Gros bisous! A bientôt pour la suite!**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Merci à scpotter, Espe29, Stnijoma, Ricadoflo, Rosabella01, Arya et Asger Low pour leurs reviews!**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs anonymes, les followers et ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favori!**

**Merci vraiment à tous! Mwa!**

**Voilà la suite que vous attendez, nous sommes àun chapitre de la fin! Gros Bisous! ;)**

Chapitre 14

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, avec les souvenirs de la veille encore très frais dans sa tête. Le camp des ténèbres ne les laissera jamais en paix. Ils avaient beau les combattre jour après jour mais non les mangemorts continuaient de les attaquer par vague. Elle tapota le matelas à coté d'elle et constata qu'il était vide. Où était Severus ? Elle enfila son pyjama et se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur pour se rendre dans la cuisine. A peine avait-elle descendu la dernière marche qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre idiot ! »

Severus ?

« Et vous vous êtes regardé ! Vous êtes un professeur de 40 ans qui à fait un enfant à l'une de ses élèves ! »

Ron ?

« Ma relation avec Hermione ne vous concerne pas Weasley ! Et faite bien attention à ce que vous dites, car vous n'êtes plus mon élève et je n'aurais pas le moindre scrupule à vous frapper.

_ Et bien allez-y faites-le !

_ Ne me tentez pas ! »

Hermione poussa la porte d'un coup sec.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

_ Demande à ton imbécile d'ami, je vais m'occuper d'Evan, sinon je risque de finir à Azkaban pour meurtre. »

Severus sortit de la pièce. Elle l'avait rarement vu énervé à ce point là. Hermione se retourna vers Ron et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je t'écoutes Ronald.

_ Ecoutes Hermione, j'ai essayé d'accepter ta relation avec ce type. Mais franchement je n'y arrive pas c'est plus fort que moi ! Il est insupportable et c'est la chauve-souris des cachots. Hermione je t'assure que tu vaux largement mieux que lui ! »

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

« Comment oses-tu dire des horreurs pareilles !? Severus est l'homme le plus intelligent et le plus doux que je connaisse. Je te signal que sans lui nous serions mort depuis longtemps, alors témoignes lui du respect s'il te plait.

_ Du respect ! Et puis quoi encore ! Et lui nous en a témoigné du respect pendant ces 8 dernières années !? Et parce que tu as couché avec lui et que tu as eu un fils, on devrait oublier ces 8 années de torture, je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Hermione tapa de toutes ses forces sur la table et regarda Ron avec un regard meurtrier.

« Ecoutes moi bien Ronald Weasley…Je veux que tu te souviennes qu'il est le père d'Evan et l'homme que j'aime. Je me fous de ce que tu penses de lui ou de son comportement passé, il a changé ! C'est un bon père de famille…Si je te surprends à dire du mal de lui, je te dégagerai de ma vie et de celle d'Evan avec aucun soupçon de remord et te ferais regretter d'être venus au monde ! »

Hermione était terrifiante ! Ron avala sa salive et hocha la tête doucement. La jeune femme le laissa seul et monta dans la chambre d'Evan. Le petit était déjà nourrit et habillé.

« 20 point pour Serpentard !

_ Cela t'amuse ?

_ Oui…Beaucoup…Je suis désolé pour Ron…

_ Je sais qu'il est ton ami et que tu l'aimes, mais je te préviens que s'il continu je lui interdirais de voir mon fils.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas c'est exactement la menace que je lui ais faites il n'y a pas 5 minutes.

_ Alors c'est très bien. »

Hermione laissa le petit à Severus le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Aujourd'hui elle allait devoir trouver une solution en ce concernait son logement. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans sa petite maison. Si les mangemorts l'avaient attaqué là bas, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, elle ne serait plus en sécurité à son domicile. Elle était triste de devoir quitter sa petite maison, elle était petite et agréable à vivre, il y avait même un petit jardin. Foutu mangemorts ! Elle pourrait continuer à logé au square Grimmaurd, mais cette maison n'était pas vraiment accueillante. Elle pourrait retourner chez les Weasley…Molly lui avait proposé la veille mais se serait supporter Ron tout le temps et c'était hors de question…Et puis elle avait gouté à son indépendance et elle n'était pas prête d'y renoncer aussi vite.

Molly garda Evan le temps que Severus, Hermione, Harry et quelques autres Weasley rassemblent les affaires d'Hermione et d'Evan dans la maison saccagée de la jeune femme. Ils eurent fini en fin d'après-midi.

« Ah vous êtes là !

_ Molly mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ C'est votre petit Serpentard ! Il n'a pas arrêté de faire valdinguer des objets à travers la pièce, j'ai passé l'après-midi à faire des allers-retours dans le salon pour ranger son bazar !

_ Oh je suis désolé Molly !

_ Ça ne fait rien ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave mais ce petit serpent m'a épuisé ! »

La famille Weasley repartit quelques heures plus tard. Après avoir couché Evan, Hermione et Severus s'installèrent à table pour manger.

« Il va falloir que je reparte à la chasse aux maisons

_ Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire

_ Mais Severus, je ne vais pas vivre ici indéfiniment…

_ Bien sûr…Mais tu pourrais venir chez moi.

_ Tu me proposes d'habiter avec toi ?

_ Je pense que c'est à ça que ça ressemble…Tu seras en sécurité chez moi, et nous pourrions prendre notre temps pour trouver une maison acceptable pour nous et le bébé.

_ Et dire qu'on avait dit qu'on prendrait tout notre temps

_ Effectivement mais ce n'est pas comme-ci les mangemorts nous laissaient le choix ou se souciaient de se qu'on voulait. Vous pouvez venir vous installer dès demain si tu veux…

_ Et comment…Merci…

_ Ne me remercie pas, c'est une demande purement égoïste.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Hum…Hum…Je vais pouvoir t'avoir sous la main tous les soirs et tous les matins. Prépares-toi car je suis un vrai monstre au quotidien.

_ Cela tombe bien, j'adore ça ! »

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent goulument. Hermione se déplaça sur les genoux de Severus. Ce dernier passa sa main sous sa jupe tout en l'embrassant. Ses doigts vinrent à la rencontre de son fruit féminin et il commença à la masser délicatement. Hermione ondulât des hanches contre la main qui bravait la barrière de ses lèvres humides. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il introduit un doigt en elle. Severus prenait plaisir à caresser sa futur-conjointe.

Il avait du mal à se convaincre que tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment avec Hermione n'était pas un doux rêve. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux pleins d'amour, qu'elle l'embrassait, qu'ils faisaient l'amour ou qu'il prenait son fils dans ses bras, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller et que tout ce bonheur durement gagné allait s'envoler en fumer. Mais non ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait une petite-amie, c'était ridicule d'appeler Hermione « sa petite amie » alors qu'il avait presque 40 ans mais il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. Et il avait un fils…son fils…Parfois Severus pensait au début de la grossesse d'Hermione et à son comportement, il avait failli passer à côté de sa vie…encore une fois. Mais c'est sans compter l'acharnement et l'obstination de la jeune femme. Il avait failli ne jamais connaître son fils, jamais connaître les joies de la paternité, il était vraiment idiot à l'époque…Mais il avait réussi à dépasser ses angoisses et ses doutes, et maintenant et pour la première fois de sa vie il était réellement heureux.

Ils ont emménagé chez Severus quelques jours plus tard. Il avait choisi un bel appartement, spacieux et bien situé…seule la décoration laissait à désirer ! Tout était sombre et lugubre… Ils s'étaient disputés à propos de cela. Quelques jours seulement après son emménagement, Hermione avait commencé à refaire la décoration. Les lampes, les rideaux, les meubles…tout ! C'était une chose que la jeune femme ait chamboulée toute sa vie, maintenant elle chamboulait son intérieur !

« Je refuse que notre fils vive dans un endroit aussi sinistre ! »

Elle était marrante ! Ce n'était pas facile de passer d'une vie de célibataire endurci depuis presque 40 ans à la vie du père de famille parfait. Jusqu'ici, il s'était quand même bien débrouillé ! Mais encore une fois, elle eût le dernier mot et il la laissa faire ses travaux d'intérieurs. Il avait un peu peur au début, mais Hermione était peut-être jeune mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tomber dans le rose bonbon ou autre mièvrerie qui lui faisait horreur. Non, elle avait trouvé le juste milieu entre son style à elle et le sien. Elle était insupportable d'avoir toujours raison !

La routine s'installa plutôt bien. Molly Weasley venait tous les jours garder Evan, pendant qu'Hermione et Severus étaient au ministère. Ils se levaient tous les matins à la même heure, prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, attendaient Mrs Weasley et partaient travaillés. Le soir ils rentraient, souvent Hermione la première, Molly partait après avoir pris une tasse de thé avec Hermione, ensuite la jeune fille s'occupait d'Evan, Severus rentrait, ils mangeaient en famille, Evan allait dormir et Severus et Hermione profitait de leur soirée à deux, faisant l'amour aussi souvent que possible. Une routine que beaucoup aurait pu qualifié de monotone, mais quand vous avez dut subir une guerre, le seigneur des ténèbres, l'espionnage, la chasse aux horcruxes, les attaques de mangemorts incessantes et plein d'autres choses loin d'être facile, une routine bien monotone était juste un don du ciel.

Ce jour là, quand Hermione rentra chez eux et poussa la porte de l'appartement, son estomac se retourna ! Tout était sans dessus dessous ! Elle sortit sa baguette et s'approcha lentement, elle avait une boule à l'estomac et la gorge sèche. Oh non pitié merlin, faites qu'ils ne leurs soit rien arrivé. Tout était étrangement silencieux. Ce n'était pas normal, Evan avait 8 mois et demi et cet appartement ne devrait pas être aussi silencieux. Quand elle pénétra dans le salon, Severus sortait de la chambre d'Evan et elle sursauta.

« Severus ! Tu m'as fais peur ! »

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine comme pour essayer de calmer son cœur palpitant.

« Excuses moi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ! Tu as vu l'état du salon !

_ Heu oui…je sais…

_ Tu sais !? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Les mangemorts nous ont attaqués encore une fois ?!

_ Pas du tout c'est Evan qui…

_ C'EST EVAN ! Mais comment tu as pu le laisser faire un bazar pareil !

_ Il avait l'air de s'amuser, et ce n'est pas un drame, c'est un peu déranger…

_ DERANGER ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! On dirait qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffe avait traversé le salon avec à leurs trousses, un troll des montagnes adultes ! Evan adore se servir de ses pouvoirs, et plus particulièrement balancer des objets un peu partout, et voilà ce que ça donne! Depuis sa naissance, j'essaye de lui inculqué de ne pas mettre autant de désordre et toi tu balayes tout en une journée !

_ Excuses moi Hermione, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dramatique.

_ Il va falloir qu'on mette des choses à plats et qu'on mette en place des règles, car si moi je dis non et que tu dis oui, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

_ Très bien, tu as raison. Je suis peut-être un peu trop leste avec lui.

_ Trop leste ! Tu lui laisses tout passer ! Nous allons garder la technique du bon flic/méchant flic lorsqu'il sera adolescent. Bon maintenant il te reste qu'une chose à faire…

_ Ah oui et laquelle ?

_ Ranger

_ Tu ne m'aides pas ?

_ Ah non tu es le seul fautif de cette…de ce bordel, désolé je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour qualifié ça ! »

Hermione partit dans la cuisine et Severus dût ranger les dégâts de son fils. Hermione lui avait interdit d'utiliser la magie en lui disant que sinon c'était trop facile. Des fois il avait l'impression que c'était lui l'enfant de 8 mois. Quand il eût fini, il partit la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« Au fait…

_ Hum ?

_ Bonjour »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, ensuite il se servit un café et s'assit à la table.

« Bonjour à toi aussi.

_ Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

_ Très bonnes, j'ai enfin pu faire passer le décret 1121.

_ Qui est ?

_ Mais si je t'en ai parlé avant-hier, c'est le décret qui dit que les elfes de maisons peuvent s'habiller de façon décente, avec de vrai vêtement. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire qu'ils soient libérés de leurs obligations mais je ne perds pas espoir. Et si je peux améliorer leur condition de vie, alors tant mieux.

_ Mais si tu leur procures des vêtements comment pourront-ils être affranchi ?

_ Chaque famille acquérant un elfe de maison devra le déclaré au ministère qui tiendra un registre et devra faire pareille pour l'affranchir, tous les deux mois environs une personne du département se rendra à l'improviste chez les propriétaires d'elfes pour procédé à un contrôle. Il devra avoir un chambre digne de se nom pas un placard ou un panier, un uniforme et une tenue convenable, il devra être bien nourri, pas maltraités…Et si jamais une de ces règles n'étaient pas respectés le propriétaire se retrouvera affublé d'une amende, dépossédé de son elfe et un allé simple pour 5 mois à Azkaban.

_ C'est une peine lourde, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Non ! Les elfes sont depuis des siècles mis en esclavage par des sorciers sans scrupules ! A chaque fois que je rencontre une de ces pauvres créatures dans un état lamentable, et ça me rappel Dobby, les Malefoy ont été horrible avec lui ! Il a été un héro de la guerre il nous a sauvé la vie, il a pu être libre grâce à Harry mais très peu de ces congénères ont eu cette chance, et c'est injuste. Les elfes de maison sont des créatures incroyables et je me bats pour que les sorciers se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas que bon à passer la serpillère !

_ Tu aimes vraiment les causes désespérées, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Seulement celles qui en valent la peine. »

Elle se pencha à son tour et l'embrassa.

La fin du mois de juin approchait et Evan allait bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Cela faisait pratiquement 1 an qu'il avait déboulé dans la vie de ses parents. D'ailleurs une petite fête d'anniversaire sera organisée ce samedi pour l'occasion. Severus et Hermione s'étaient accordés une semaine de vacance afin de passer du temps avec leur petit garçon. Evan adorait son père, ce qui faisait plaisir à Severus lui qui avait tellement peur d'être un père horrible. Quand à Hermione, elle avait l'impression d'être restauratrice mais bon ce n'était pas très grave.

Severus essayait de faire des efforts pour montrer un peu d'autorité, mais son fils arrivait toujours à le faire changer d'avis. L'homme s'extasiait devant les progrès constant du bébé, à présent il crapaütait à quatre pattes dans tout l'appartement, il marchait un peu en se tenant au meuble, il commençait aussi à gazouillé et bientôt il serait capable de former des mots compréhensible. C'était un bonheur sans limite de le voir grandir jour après jour. Le premier mot d'Evan fut « Accio », le petit sacripant avait bien compris à quoi ce mot servait et il n'hésitait jamais à s'en servir, ce qui avait pour effet de rendre dingue ses parents. Le cœur de Severus se brisa le jour où le bambin prononça distinctement le mot « Papa » ce qui avait un peu déplu à Hermione.

« C'est moi qui est souffert pendant plus de 14h pour le mettre au monde, et c'est toi qu'il appel en premier ! C'est vraiment injuste !

_ Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, miss Granger, je suis étonné de voir que vous pensez que la vie est encore juste.

_ Arrêtes tes sarcasmes ! Notre fils te préfère à moi…

_ Mais pas du tout ! Tu es sa mère bien sûr qu'il t'aime…et il est encore trop petit pour se rendre compte. Tu verras dans quelques années quand je lui interdirais de sortir, de fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et que je le punirais férocement, il courra dans tes jupons en te disant qu'il me déteste et que son père n'est qu'un croc mitaine sans scrupule. »

Et il l'avait pris dans ses bras et embrassé. Il arrivait toujours à calmer ses angoisses. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait près d'elle. Et heureusement qu'elle avait Molly Weasley ! Au-delà du fait que la femme gardait Evan avec plaisir, elle était une excellente conseillère. Hermione l'écoutait attentivement pendant des heures ! Avec 7 enfants au compteur, elle ne pouvait être qu'une bouée de sauvetage pour la pauvre Hermione dépassée par les événements.

La petite fête allait avoir lieu au Terrier. Leur appartement était spacieux pour eux trois mais pas assez pour accueillir la famille Weasley et…et rien que la famille Weasley, sans compter les autres invités. Le matin Hermione alla chercher son fils dans son berceau. Et dès qu'il a vu sa mère se pencher au dessus de lui et il tendit les bras vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne. Il fit un gros câlin à sa maman, il enleva sa tétine, lui fit un bisou baveux sur la joue et replaça la tétine dans sa bouche. Quand elle sortit de la chambre elle croisa Severus à peine réveillé, il leva les bras pour s'étiré et sourit lorsqu'il a vu Hermione et leur fils.

« Bonjour tous les deux.

_ Evan, tu dis bonjour à papa ? »

Le bambin retira sa tétine et embrassa son papa, mais il se blottit de nouveau contre sa maman tout de suite. Severus embrassa le front de son fils puis la bouche d'Hermione. Ils ont déjeunés tranquillement. Evan était assis sur sa maman et buvait son biberon tout seul.

Par la suite, Hermione est partit se doucher et préparer les affaires d'Evan pour la journée. Le petit vadrouillait partout dans l'appartement. Elle mettait les biberons dans le sac à langer lorsqu'elle entendit hurler. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre à coucher. Evan était assis par terre il riait, et Severus était en serviette torse nu, il sortait tout juste de la douche. Hermione sentit une chaleur loin d'être inconnue secouer son bas ventre. Elle avala sa salive et essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il se trouvait devant son armoire bouche bée dans l'horreur.

« Severus qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ce qu'il y a ? Et bien regardes par toi-même ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha de la penderie et éclata de rire. Tous les vêtements de Severus habituellement noir avaient tous pris une jolie teinte rose bonbon.

« Tu trouves ça drôle !

_ Pardon…excuses moi vraiment… »

Elle rigola de plus bel !

« Arrêtez de rire ! Votre blague n'est pas du tout drôle, Granger !

_ Ce n'est pas moi.

_ Quoi !? »

Ils se retournèrent vers leur fils qui prononça un « oups ».

« Evan !

_ Oh laisse tomber, ce n'est pas très grave… »

Il pouvait entendre ses propres mots dans la bouche de sa compagne.

« Bon très bien je l'ais mérité, je ne le laisserai plus faire de bêtise. Satisfaite ?

_ Tout à fait. Finite Incantatem. »

Et tous ses vêtements reprirent leur couleur d'origine. Severus se baissa et pris le bambin dans ses bras.

« Ecoutez moi jeune homme, maintenant c'est terminé ! Je ne céderais plus à vos caprices. Ce n'est pas bien de changer la couleur des vêtements de son papa. Et puis en rose en plus ! Tu m'as pris pour cette vieille bique d'Ombrage, petit voyou ! »

Le bambin ria. Severus sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il le posa sur le sol et lui mis une petite tape sur les fesses. Evan repartit vers le salon. Severus se retourna vers Hermione et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Quelle autorité professeur Snape !

_ C'est ça moques toi. Je peux terroriser des centaines d'élèves sans même élever la voix et je n'arrive pas à déclencher le moindre frisson chez notre fils, ce gamin causera ma perte.

_ C'est un petit Serpentard…il sait de qui tenir…

_ Serpentard, hein ?

_ Je me suis fais une raison…Mais vous savez professeur à quel point vous êtes sexy, tout trempé et en serviette éponge ?

_ Miss Granger se n'est pas une façon de parler à son professeur.

_ Et qu'allez-vous faire à ce sujet ?

_ Tu as de la chance que nous devons partir dans pas longtemps.

_ A charge de revanche ! »

Hermione l'embrassa. Elle commença à partir en ondulant insolemment les hanches, elle se retourna leva les sourcils suggestive avant d'aller rejoindre son fils jamais à cours de bêtise. Severus passa sa main sur son visage et souffla. Il fallait qu'il se calme car elle l'avait mit dans un drôle d'état…

Ils sont arrivés chez les Weasley environ 1h plus tard. Il y avait Harry, Minerva, tous les Weasley (évidemment), les parents d'Hermione ainsi que Narcissa et Drago Malefoy. Depuis la fin de la guerre Drago avait beaucoup changé. Il était devenu plus modeste, beaucoup plus vivable, l'horreur de la guerre les avait tous transfigurer, mais c'était chez Drago que le changement fut le plus radical. Lucius Malefoy avait été envoyé à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie, Narcissa avait délibérément choisi de dire à Voldemort qu'Harry était mort et elle avait été comme tout le monde embarquer dans cette guerre presque à ses dépends. Et puis elle avait été une amie pour Severus pendant longtemps.

Toute l'après-midi avait été ensoleillée. Evan était passé de bras en bras, tout le monde était sous le charme du bambin. Il avait reçu plein de cadeau, des jouets, des peluches…plein de petites choses plus adorables les unes que les autres. Ils avaient mangés un gâteau décoré au couleur de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Même quand il fut enfin endormi, il était au centre de toutes les conversations. Hermione et Severus leur racontèrent les dernières frasques de leur fils. Severus voulu passer sous silence l'épisode de sa garde-robe recolorée, même Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Tout le monde ria et se moqua de lui.

« Je vous jure tous ses vêtements étaient roses ! A faire pâlir d'envie Ombrage !

_ Je suis sûr que c'est une couleur qui vous aurait été à ravir Severus !

_ Potter, je vous interdis de m'imaginer vêtu de cette couleur immonde !

_ Vous savez après vous avoir vu habiller avec les vêtements de la tante de Neville, on peut tout voir !

_ Très amusant Potter, bon ça suffit maintenant ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à l'embarrât du maitres des potions.

Le soir même ils étaient rentrés épuisés, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Severus alla coucher Evan dans son berceau et rejoint Hermione dans leur lit. Elle se blottit contre lui. Severus la bascula sur le dos, lui plaqua les mains au dessus de sa tête et s'installa sur elle.

« Vous avez été drôlement insolente aujourd'hui miss Granger.

_ Pardonnez-moi, professeur.

_ Vous pardonnez ? Mais c'est bien trop facile. »

Elle sentait son membre dressé contre son ventre.

« Je vais devoir vous punir en conséquence. »

Hermione gémit quand elle sentit sa langue contre son entrejambe. Il lui administrait une caresse des plus sensuelle, sa langue tournoyait autour de son clitoris, il la pénétra avec deux de ses doigts. Hermione s'agrippait à la chevelure de son amant.

« Severus ! Ah ! Je t'en…pris…j'en peux plus ! »

Il redressa sa tête mais continua de faire des vas et viens avec ses doigts.

« Un problème, miss ?

_ Ah ! S'il te plait…

_ Dis-le Hermione ! Je veux t'entendre le dire !

_ Prends moi, je t'en pris…prends moi, je n'en peux plus !

_ Tu veux que je te prenne comment ? »

Hermione gémit de frustration.

« Dites-le miss Granger ou j'arrête tout…

_ Non ! Non…Je veux…que tu me prennes…à quatre pattes…

_ Très bien comme vous voudrez. »

Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il sortit ses doigts d'elle. Il la retourna sur le ventre et la releva dans la position voulu. Il se positionna derrière elle et la pénétra d'un puissant coup de bassin. Hermione s'effondra sur ses bras en hurlant. Severus saisit ses hanches avec force. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle aurait des ecchymose le lendemain matin. A chaque mouvement de hanche, il allait au plus profond d'elle. A chaque mouvement de bassin, son ventre rencontra les fesses de sa partenaire. Ses testicules claquaient à chaque fois contre son clitoris, ce qui lui envoyait des sortes de décharges électriques dans tout son corps. Severus ne lâcha jamais ses hanches, il adopta un rythme soutenu. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus Hermione se sentait défaillir.

« Cela vous conviens, miss Granger ?

_ Oh oui !…c'est…parfait…Severus…AH !

_ C'est « professeur » pour vous jeune fille. »

Il lui mit un grand coup de bassin brutal comme pour la punir et repris son rythme effréné.

« AH ! »

Quand elle l'entendit lui donner cette ordre, un puissant orgasme comme elle en avait rarement connu la balaya, tout son corps tremblait. Elle s'effondra encore sur le matelas. Mais Severus n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle, même si elle était presque inconsciente assommée par l'orgasme qu'il venait de lui procurer. Malgré ça il continuait de battre en elle vigoureusement. Hermione tremblait, criait…elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus ! Tout son corps lui faisait mal ! La jouissance avait été bien trop forte…bien trop puissante.

Trois orgasmes plus tard, Severus jouit en elle. Il sortit d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. Hermione luttait pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Il formula un sors de contraception. Hermione se retourna endormie. Severus se plaqua contre son dos et passa son bras autour d'elle. Il embrassa ses cheveux broussailleux puis s'endormit blottit contre la femme de sa vie.

A suivre…

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! Bientôt la suite! :)**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Merci à Shukrat, Stnijoma, Ptite Mac, Eileen1976, Ricardoflo et Rosabella01 pour vos reviews!**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes, au followers, à ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leur favori!**

**Gros bisous à tous! MWA!**

**Bon voilà nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire, C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici...Mille merci!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! ENJOY! **

Chapitre 15

« Severus, tu as lu la gazette du sorcier ce matin ?

_ Non

_ La première coupe du monde de Quiddich après la guerre se déroulera en Angleterre !

_ Magnifique…

_ Tu as l'air vachement ravi.

_ Excuses-moi de ne pas m'extasier sur un jeu aussi puérile que le Quiddich, je n'aime pas ce sport et il me le rend bien.

_ Reconnais tout de même que c'est une bonne chose.

_ A oui et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que cela prouve que tout commence à rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Severus glissa sa tasse de thé dans l'évier et partit pour le ministère par la cheminé. Hermione, comme tous les jours, attendait Molly pour qu'elle vienne garder Evan, puis elle partait au ministère de la même manière que son conjoint.

Même si elle n'était pas une grande amatrice de Quiddich, elle était heureuse car la vie reprenait enfin, son court normal.

2 mois plus tard.

Severus arpentait les couloirs du ministère, le dernier hibou l'avait averti qu'une nouvelle information venait de tomber et que sa présence était indispensable. Quand il arriva dans la pièce il y avait plusieurs Aurors et quelques membres de l'Ordre.

« Qu'elles sont ces dernières informations importantes ? »

Severus demanda impatient. Quand Drago Malefoy prit la parole.

« Il y a quelques jours certains de nos hommes et femmes ont découvert plusieurs endroits ou ce manifestait de la magie noire. Nous ne les avons pas remarqué avant car il y en avait pas en quantité suffisante.

_ Mais il semblerait que les mangemorts restant aient essayé quelque chose de trop puissant ce qui a immédiatement averti nos Aurors. Ils se trouvent ici, ici et ici. »

Harry Potter avait indiqué plusieurs endroits sur une carte.

« Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Il semblerait qu'ils utilisent une sorte de magie altérative pour leur permettre de se déplacer sans être remarqué par le ministère.

_ Si nous arrivons à bien nous coordonnés, nous pourrons peut-être en finir définitivement avec les partisans de lord Voldemort. »

Drago et Harry avaient dicté les informations essentielles l'un derrière l'autre. Drago était devenu également Auror et il était le partenaire d'Harry Potter. C'était bizarre que deux anciens ennemis comme eux forment une équipe de choc. La suite de la réunion avait été basée sur la tactique à faire pour leur prochaine attaque. Tous les scénarios avaient été mis en place, tous les détails pensés… Non, ils ne pouvaient pas échouer, c'était sûrement la dernière chance qu'ils avaient d'en finir définitivement. Et cela serait une très bonne nouvelle à la veille de la coupe du monde de Quiddich.

Après la réunion, Severus se dirigea vers le bureau d'aide aux créatures magiques afin d'aller rendre visite à sa conjointe. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan lorsqu'il vit Viktor Krum sortir du bureau d'Hermione avec un sourire niais gravé sur son visage.

Hermione avait été heureuse de le revoir ! Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill en fait…Il n'avait pas changé, elle le trouvait toujours aussi charmant. Il avait fait spécialement un détour par le ministère pour la revoir, Viktor l'avait invité à aller boire un verre avec lui, la jeune femme accepta avec plaisir l'invitation en précisant que ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui car elle avait beaucoup de travail. Il l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de partir.

« Qu'est-ce que Krum faisait ici ?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi…Il est ici car c'est la coupe du monde de Quiddich…

_ Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ICI dans ton bureau ?

_ Il m'a fait une visite de courtoisie et m'a invité à boire un verre avec lui.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

_ J'ai accepté son invitation…

_ QUOI !?

_ Severus calmes-toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Pas grand-chose à part que ma conjointe qui est également la mère de mon fils, va aller boire un verre avec un autre homme…mais à part ça tout va bien !

_ Oh je vois…

_ Tu vois quoi ?

_ Tu es jaloux !

_ Peut-être… »

Hermione se leva de son bureau et alla vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis avec toi. Tu es le père de mon fils et nous vivons ensemble. Je ne gâcherait pas ce que nous avons à cause de Viktor Krum ou tout autre homme. Je t'ai choisi toi Severus Snape et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. »

Et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Severus lui rendit son baisé. Elle avait réussi à le calmer…pour l'instant. Même si leur vie semblait presque idyllique, il avait toujours ses vieux démons qui le terrorisaient. Hermione avait à peine 19 ans et elle était une jeune femme magnifique, il se demandait tous les jours pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui. Il était très bien conscient qu'un jour, un autre homme pouvait venir, quelqu'un de beau et de jeune qui lui ferait perdre la tête. Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre, il l'aimait même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit en face.

« Viktor est un ami. J'ai juste envie d'aller boire un verre avec un ami. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi. Car je suis avec toi et que tu me combles parfaitement. »

Il sourit. Ils ont échangé quelques baisés avant d'être interrompu par l'assistante d'Hermione. Il retourna donc à ses mangemorts…soulagé mais pas apaisé…

Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Viktor dans un charmant café de la rue de Traverse. Severus l'avait finalement laissée partir. Il n'avait pas arrêté de l'embrasser amoureusement, de lui faire l'amour dès que l'occasion se présentait. Hermione savait très bien qu'il essayait de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs et qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait à la maison. Mais ce que Severus ignorait c'était que ce qu'il faisait était inutile ! Car la jeune femme n'avait nullement l'intention de le tromper et encore moins l'envie, elle était très heureuse de ce qu'elle avait à la maison.

Hermione poussa la porte du café et le vit là, assis à une table dans un coin reculé. Il essayait de se faire discret étant donné sa célébrité. Elle s'approcha doucement de la table.

« Viktor ?

_ Oh Hermione ! Je suis ravi de te voir, je t'en pris assis toi.

_ Merci. »

Elle posa son sac sur le dossier de la chaise et s'assit. Ils ont commandés deux bières au beurre et ils ont commencé à discuté. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de parler d'Evan qui était sa plus grande fierté. Le bulgare la regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Tu as un enfant ?

_ Oui…un petit garçon de 14 mois.

_ C'est étonnant. Félicitation.

_ Merci, il s'appelle Evan…Mais je vais m'arrêter là de parler de lui sinon tu en as pour des heures ! »

Ils rirent et parlèrent plutôt de leurs emplois respectifs. Hermione était toujours passionnée quand elle parlait de son travail, cela lui tenait tellement en à cœur.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien. Severus était resté à s'occuper d'Evan mais il avait les yeux rivés sur la pendule au dessus de la cheminé. Il trouvait le temps extrêmement long ! De quoi pouvait-elle discuter qui prenne autant de temps. Hermione lui avait dit dans quel endroit elle devait rencontrer le bulgare. Quand cela faisait 3 heures qu'elle était partie, il se décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il mit Evan dans sa poussette et partit vers le chemin de traverse.

Quand il arriva, il pouvait voir qu'Hermione et Krum était devant le café à discuter tranquillement. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui dire au revoir mais le bulgare ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Krum poser sa bouche sur celle d'Hermione. Il s'apprêtait à réagir quand soudain il vit Hermione le pousser loin d'elle et lui mettre une gifle monumentale.

« Je t'interdis de m'embrasser comme ça ! J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie !

_ Excuses-moi Hermione, je pensais que…

_ Tu pensais que…quoi ?

_ Je suis passé voir Fleur et Bill quand je suis arrivé en Angleterre et chez eux, il y avait le petit frère de Bill…

_ Lequel ?

_ Le plus petit…il disait que tu n'étais pas heureuse avec l'homme avec qui tu étais mais que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il avait essayé de t'ouvrir les yeux mais que tu étais têtue. Il m'a dit de venir te voir et d'essayer de te séduire, je pensais que tu songeais déjà à le quitter.

_ Ron, t'as dit tout ça ?

_ Oui…il m'a dit que tu vivais avec le bâtard des cachots…c'est vrai Hermione, tu vis avec le sinistre professeur de potion de Poudlard ? »

Il avait un sourire presque moqueur sur les lèvres. Hermione se renfrogna.

« Je vis effectivement avec lui. Ce n'est pas un bâtard et il n'est pas sinistre ! Il est également le père d'Evan ! Comment Ronald et toi avez-vous pu imaginer que j'allais laisser tomber Severus pour toi ? C'est ridicule ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux te mettre en tête que je ne veux pas de toi, je suis très heureuse comme je suis ! Et inutile de le dire à ton nouveau meilleur ami, je vais m'en charger seule ! Je ne veux plus te voir et ne t'approche plus de moi ! »

Severus détourna la poussette et repartit chez eux aussi vite qu'il était partit. Si Hermione apprenait qu'il l'avait espionné, elle allait être folle de rage. Ce qui le frustra un peu c'est qu'il n'avait pas entendu la conversation qui avait suivi la gifle. Peut-être qu'elle lui racontera tout quand elle reviendrait…

Hermione transplana au Terrier et frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces. Molly ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de trouver Hermione Granger rouge de colère.

« Hermione mais…

_ Est-ce que Ronald est ici ?

_ Bien sûr, il est dans sa chambre. Ron descend s'il te plait ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas lourds qui descendaient les escaliers se firent entendre. Ron arriva dans la cuisine et vit sa mère et Hermione. Cette dernière s'approcha vivement de lui et lui colla une très forte gifle. Elle avait mit toute sa rage et toute sa déception dans cette gifle. La joue de Ron le brûlait, il pouvait sentir que sa joue était rouge écarlate. Il n'avait jamais supposé qu'Hermione pouvait avoir tant de force.

« Mais…

_ Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'Evan ou de moi à partir de maintenant ! A présent nous ne sommes plus amis, nous sommes juste des connaissances qui se croiseront de temps en temps lors d'événement familiaux mais n'attend plus rien de moi ! Ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable !

_ Hermione…ma chérie qu'est –ce qui se passe ?

_ Ce qui ce passe Molly c'est que votre fils à demandé à Viktor Krum de me séduire afin de me séparer de Severus ! Il m'a invité à boire un verre et m'a embrassé, sous les conseils de Ron qui bien sur est parfaitement au courant de ma situation conjugale !

_ RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY ! Comment avez-vous osé faire une chose pareille ?!

_ J'ai fais simplement ce qui est juste ! C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire entre vous deux Hermione ! Je pensais qu'avec le retour de Viktor tu ouvrirais les yeux, je n'ais fais ça que pour te rendre service !

_ Me rendre service ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Et dans ton petit plan complètement idiot, tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à Evan ! Il ne s'agit pas que de Severus et moi dans cette histoire ! Nous avons un bébé Ron, nous avons un petit garçon qui a besoin de ses deux parents !

_ J'aime Evan tu le sais, mais Snape quoi…c'est Snape ! Tu es jeune, séduisante et intelligente…comment peux-tu t'emprisonner avec un type comme lui ! Il est vieux, répugnant et sinistre ! »

Nouvelle gifle d'Hermione, qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre des bêtises pareilles.

« Alors pour la dernière fois, tu as intérêt d'imprimer ce que je vais te dire dans ton crane de piaf. Severus est un homme charmant, intelligent, doux et c'est le meilleur père que je pouvais rêver pour Evan. Je vis avec lui et je ne compte pas le quitter. Je l'aime au plus profond de mon cœur comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne ! Tu as failli détruire ma famille, MA FAMILLE ! Severus et Evan sont les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, et j'ai failli les perdre à cause de toi ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! N'essaye pas de prendre contacte avec moi ou avec Evan, jamais car je te jure que si tu t'approches encore de nous, je te réduirais en cendre. »

Hermione se retourna vers Molly, s'excusa pour la gêne occasionné et transplana jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Severus.

Severus attendait sa bien-aimée depuis une bonne demi-heure. Mais où était-elle ? La dernière fois qu'il la vu elle giflait Krum sur le chemin de traverse et elle se disputait avec lui. Elle devrait être rentrée depuis longtemps. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

Il tourna la tête quand il entendit la clé dans la serrure. Il se précipita dans le fauteuil et attrapa le premier livre venu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait attendu impatiemment toute l'après-midi. Elle claqua la porte et Severus leva les yeux de sa « lecture ».

« Tu rentres tôt…

_ Ton livre est à l'envers Severus. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa le livre sur la table basse. Il se leva de son siège et à peine s'était-il levé qu'Hermione fonça dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

« Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Promets-moi que tu ne tueras personne.

_ Je te le promets…

_ Krum m'a embrassé.

_ Et qu'as-tu fais ?

_ Je l'ais repoussé et giflé. »

Severus fut soulagé même s'il le savait déjà. Il était soulagé car Hermione n'avait pas cherché à lui cacher. Et maintenant il pouvait avoir pleinement confiance en elle et en leur couple.

« Mais il y a pire…

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que cet abruti qui pose sa bouche sur la tienne ?

_ Ron qui l'a poussé à le faire ?

_ QUOI ! »

Ça, il n'était pas du tout au courant !

« Je vais le tuer !

_ Severus tu as promis ! Et pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui…

_ Hein ?! C'est une blague ! Ce minable s'en est prit à ma famille et je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à lui, je vais lui refaire la façade oui !

_ Comme je le disais, pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui car je me suis occupée de son cas !

_ Pardon ?

_ Quand Viktor m'a dit que le petit frère de Bill Weasley l'avait poussé à me séduire. Je suis allé directement au Terrier pour m'expliquer avec Ronald. Il a prit deux gifles et trouvait son geste totalement normal…je lui ai interdis de me revoir ainsi qu'Evan, et qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur notre amitié.

_ C'est pour ça que tu…

_ Que je rentre à cette heure là, oui. Je savais que tu m'avais attendu. En tout cas Ronald Weasley ne sera plus un problème, et je pense que Molly a du lui passer un gros savon suite à mon départ.

_ Tant mieux ! »

Severus serra sa jeune concubine contre lui. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Ses angoisses de la perdre avaient disparue ou presque…mais à présent il allait tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait même pas la pensée de le quitter un jour. Il allait la rendre heureuse pour toujours. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Hermione se recula essoufflée.

« Waouh…c'était en quelle honneur ?

_ En l'honneur de notre couple et de notre fils, tout simplement.

_D'ailleurs en parlant de notre fils, où est-il ?

_ Il dort.

_ C'est intéressant…

_ Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que cela veux dire que nous sommes seuls.

_ Effectivement miss Granger ! »

Il lui attrapa les cuisses et la porta jusque dans leur chambre. D'un sors non-formulé, il les déshabilla et plaqua Hermione sur le lit avant de prendre possession de son corps. Pas besoin de préliminaire, à peine Hermione avait sentit le corps nu de Severus contre elle, qu'elle était déjà au sommet de son excitation.

Severus prit appui sur ses bras et la pénétra en restant les yeux planté dans les siens.

« Tu es à moi, Hermione Granger.

_ Et pour toujours… »

Le petit plan d'Harry et Drago avait marché à la perfection. Il avait pu arrêter tout le monde et d'un seul coup. Avec cette arrestation de masse, une vague de procès déferla sur le monde magique. Severus fut à deux doigts d'être dépassé par les évènements. Il allait travailler très tôt et il finissait très tard. De part son rôle d'espion, il connaissait toutes les personnes qui étaient jugées. Son travail consistait à statué sur chaque cas individuellement. Il devait : évaluer leur taux d'implication dans la guerre, déterminer qui était les meneurs ou les suiveurs, examiner s'il y avait la possibilité qu'ils se repentent ou pas, énumérer les différents crimes que chacun avait commis…Et en fonction de son rapport détaillés sur chaque mangemorts, la sentence était donnée. Cela pouvait aller de quelques années de prison à Azkaban à la peine de mort.

Ses journées ne finissaient plus ! Chaque soir il était heureux de rentrer chez lui, pour voir son fils et Hermione qui l'attendait tous les soirs en lisant un bon livre. Le repas était préparé et ils mangeaient tous les deux en parlant de leurs journées respectives, puis ils prenaient une douche ensemble et allaient se coucher blottit l'un contre l'autre. Certains soirs ils faisaient l'amour passionnément, et il y'en avait d'autre où ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils s'endormaient à peine s'être mit dans leur lit.

Avec la menace mangemorts effacée pour de bon, ils ont prit la décision de repartir s'installer dans la petite maison d'Hermione, maintenant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne risquait quoi que se soit. Le déménagement s'était bien passé, pour la troisième fois tout le monde les avait aidé…tout le monde sauf Ron. Depuis sa violente dispute avec Hermione, il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Et c'était tant mieux ! Hermione en avait assez de justifier sa relation avec Severus. Il était son conjoint et si ça ne plaisait pas tant pis ! Evan et elle, étaient pleinement heureux et c'est tout ce qui lui importait !

Après avoir re-emménager dans la petite maison, Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent seul à seul. Ils couchèrent leur petit garçon ensemble, ils redescendirent dans le salon et il prit Hermione dans ses bras et déposa un baisé sur la tête de la jeune femme.

« Tout est fini maintenant…on va pouvoir vivre normalement…

_ Je l'espère Hermione…

_ Il n'y a pas de raison…Maintenant c'est juste, toi, moi et notre fils…Plus de mangemorts, plus de Ron, plus de Viktor…Plus rien pour nous gâcher la vie

_ Votre optimisme me surprend, miss Granger.

_ Et votre pessimisme m'attriste, professeur Snape.

_ J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait jamais crier victoire trop tôt.

_ Peut-être…mais en attendant nous avons un répit qui j'espère va durer des années. Et je compte bien profiter de ces moments de tranquillités avec vous monsieur

_ J'espère bien miss, car si vous aviez prévu de les passer avec quelqu'un d'autre, sachez que j'aurais compromis tous vos plans.

_ Non je vous rassure professeur, il n'y a qu'un seul homme que je vois dans mes plans et il est dans mes bras en ce moment.

_ Embrassez-moi miss je-sais-tout ! »

Hermione ne se fit pas prié. Quand elle décolla ses lèvres de celle de son homme, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Severus Snape. »

Severus fut très touché…C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son nom accolé à ces mots.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hermione Granger. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient de vive voix.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, Severus Snape était l'homme de sa vie.

Elle se rappela une fraction de seconde toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées pour en arriver là. Leur dérapage en premier lieu, l'annonce de sa grossesse, les peurs et angoisses de Severus ainsi que son entêtement dans son refus, Cormac, le secret, la haine forte qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, puis leurs sentiments, la rencontre avec ses parents, Ron et sa stupidité, les mangemorts, Voldemort…

Toutes ses épreuves qui avaient construit leur couple, qui avait construit leur famille…

Leur bonheur était quand même grâce à Evan. Si Hermione n'était pas tombée enceinte rien de tout cela aurait été possible mais elle avait eu cet enfant, et à présent ils vivaient un bonheur qu'aucun des deux n'avait espéré ou imaginé.

Surtout Severus !

Il avait survécu à la guerre à son grand malheur pour qu'au final la vie lui offre ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu…de l'amour et une famille…

Fin

**Voilà à bientôt pour l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire, en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Gros Bisous!**


	16. Epilogue

**Merci à Stnijoma, Ricardoflo, , Arya et ma Ptite Mac d'amour pour leurs reviews! ^^**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes, ce qui ont mis cette fic en favori et ses followres.**

**E-Câlin à tout le monde! 3**

**Voilà cette histoire est vraiment fini, voici le tout dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolé encore de vous avoir fait patienté mais j'ai eu une vie mouvementé ces derniers temps ^^**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, très bonne lecture! ENJOY!**

Epilogue

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que déjà 11 années était passés. Elle avait maintenant 30 ans. Cela faisait 12 ans qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec Severus Snape, son ancien professeur de potion. Hermione Granger avait la prétention de dire qu'elle était la plus heureuse des femmes. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière elle. Une petite fille de 4 ans habillée d'une robe de bal de couleur pourpre se précipita vers elle et s'agrippa à ses jambes. Hermione s'agenouilla devant la petite fille.

« Salut mon ange…

_ Maman, tu peux me mettre mon ruban dans mes cheveux…Papa dit que mes cheveux sont un enfer. »

Hermione ricana, elle s'assit sur le petit canapé à proximité et tourna sa fille, dos à elle. Elle prit une petite mèche de ses cheveux et fit un joli nœud papillon. Sa fille avait hérité des cheveux broussailleux de sa mère et de la couleur ébène de son père. La petite fille se retourna face à sa mère.

« Merci, maman !

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi ma chérie. Alors comment tu me trouves ?

_ Tu es très belle maman, on dirait une princesse !

_ Tu es gentille ma puce. »

A ce moment là c'est son fils de 12 ans qui débarqua dans la pièce avec un souci de noeud de cravate.

« Maman, c'est l'horreur !

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Mais c'est ma cravate elle ne fait pas du tout ce que je veux ! Ça m'énerve !

_ Teddy à du encore te faire une blague. Calmes-toi. »

Hermione désenchanta la cravate de son fils qui reprit instantanément une forme normale.

« Merci, tu me sauves la vie !

_ N'exagères pas non plus.

_ Tu es très belle, maman.

_ Merci Evan. »

Elle prit ses deux enfants dans ses bras.

« Je vous aimes tous les deux.

_ Nous aussi, maman.

_ Je sais ma chérie.

_ Maman est-ce que quand je serais grande j'irais à Poudlard comme Evan et Teddy ?

_ Bien sûr mon cœur

_ Et je serais à Serpentard avec Evan ?

_ Ça je ne sais pas Eileen…mais peut-importe dans quelle maison tu iras. Tu seras une jeune sorcière très douée, et papa et maman seront très fiers de toi.

_ Moi je veux aller à Gryffondor comme toi !

_ Alors tu iras à Gryffondor comme moi.

_ Ouai ! »

Eileen se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Harry rentra à son tour vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, il était très élégant. Quand la petite fille vit son oncle, elle lui sauta au cou.

« Hey…ça va petite chipie ?

_ Oui ! Oncle Harry, j'irais à Gryffondor comme maman et toi.

_ Evidemment quelle question ! »

La gamine ricana à la remarque de son tonton préféré.

« Je ne voudrais pas te presser Hermione mais la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

_ Je sais. J'avais juste besoin d'un moment pour moi.

_ Oncle Harry, tu as vu ma jolie robe ?

_ Tu peux me dire qui n'a pas vu ta robe ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de la montrer à tout le monde !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Evan, tu es jaloux parce que tu n'as pas de jolie robe, voilà tout !

_ Mais n'importe quoi !

_ Les enfants ça suffit ! Evan, ta sœur n'a que 4 ans, c'est normal qu'elle soit contente de porter une robe de princesse.

_ Mais elle…pff…

_ Oui j'ai vu ta belle robe, tu es magnifique Eileen, promet moi de me réserver toutes les danses de ton carnet de bal.

_ C'est promi ! »

Harry et Hermione ont rit de bon cœur. Harry déposa la petite fille sur le sol qui sortit de la pièce suivit de près par son grand frère.

« Tu tiens le coup ?

_ Oui…enfin je crois…je suis un peu nerveuse…

_ C'est normal ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on épouse une chauve-souris des cachots ! »

Hermione frappa son ami au bras.

« Aïe !

_ Tu l'as mérité !

_ C'était une plaisanterie, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça et je dois dire que cela me manquait.

_ Très amusant…

_ Hermione ça fait 12 ans que tu vis avec lui et vous avez deux enfants, on se demande tous pourquoi se n'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs.

_ On voulait prendre notre temps c'est tout. »

Harry la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Oui bon ça va…je sais que ce que je viens de dire est ridicule mais je suis tombé enceinte lors de notre première fois alors qu'on se détestait, après nous avons décidé de prendre notre temps pour habité ensemble mais les mangemorts en avait décidé autrement et on a emménagé ensemble tout de suite. On a tout simplement voulu prendre le temps de nous mariés…Et je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal, c'est un peu le chapitre final d'une belle histoire. »

Harry prit son ami dans ses bras et le père de la future mariée prit le bras de sa fille et l'emmena à l'autel où l'attendait son futur époux.

Severus eut presque la larme à l'œil quand il vit Hermione arrivé. Elle portait une robe blanche avec des petites fleurs et des arabesques de couleur pourpre. Elle était magnifique ! Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je te plais ?

_ Tu es somptueuse.»

Severus ne pout pas résister à embrasser sa future femme sur la bouche.

« Excusez-moi monsieur Snape, mais nous en sommes pas encore là. »

Tout le monde ricana, et il se recula d'elle doucement. La cérémonie se passa très bien, Molly Weasley fut en larme du début à la fin.

« Les alliances ? »

Eileen descendit de sa chaise et prit le petit coussin que son frère lui tendit, elle s'approcha doucement de ses parents. Severus et Hermione prirent leurs anneaux et se les passèrent mutuellement. La petite fille avait les yeux rivés sur ses parents toujours en tenant son petit coussin, sa bouche formait un « O » d'admiration.

« Eileen revient…psss…Eileen… »

Evan n'arrivait pas à faire que sa sœur revienne vers lui.

« Eileen ! »

Severus et Hermione baissèrent la tête et vit deux grands yeux noisettes fixés sur eux. Ils rigolèrent et Severus prit sa petite fille dans ses bras.

« Oh mince ! J'ai oublié de repartir avec Evan !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce.

_ Mais si maintenant vous devez vous faire un gros bisou d'amour ! C'était comme ça qu'on a expliqué hier ! Oh ! Poses-moi par terre, Papa !

_ Quelle autorité jeune demoiselle ! »

Severus posa sa fille sur le sol et elle partit en courant vers son frère.

« Bas allez-y, faites vous un gros bisou d'amour ! »

Tout les invités était mort de rire. Evan se pencha vers sa petite sœur.

« Comment t'as pu oublier de revenir ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est papa qui l'a dit. »

Hermione et Severus s'embrassèrent goulûment sous les applaudissements.

Le soir, quand les jeunes mariés sont arrivés à leur chambre d'hôtel. Severus pris Hermione dans ses bras pour franchir la porte.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé

_ Je sais, mais j'avais envie de porter ma femme pour rentrer dans notre chambre.

_ Ce que tu peux être romantique !

_ Ce n'est qu'un leurre, miss Granger. Car ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'à la minute où vos pieds toucheront le sol, je ne serais plus du tout un gentleman et je vous dépouillerais de vos vêtements pour vous faire l'amour sauvagement toute la nuit.

_ Hum…c'est un programme alléchant…qu'attendez-vous pour me poser à terre ? »

Severus posa son épouse et lui défit sa robe de mariée. Il balança le vêtement à travers la pièce. Il poussa Hermione sur le lit et se mit sur elle.

« Une dernière chose, Severus…

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce n'est plus « miss Granger »…mais « Mrs Snape »

FIN

**Voilà cette histoire est maintenant définitivement terminée...Merci encore à tous pour tout! Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire! 3 3**


End file.
